statue
by staro9
Summary: With an unexpected and a bit ironic twist, Leah Clearwater has imprinted on a vampire. How can she cope with yet another surprising event in her life? Would this be a cause of another confrontation with the Volturi? btw: everything's owned by Ms. Meyer.
1. Imprint

I.

Imprint

The roots of old trees stuck out from the ground but I gracefully avoided them. I know these forests like the back of my own hand. The wind brushed through my fur and I shivered as the cold air touched the skin below. I stopped to sniff the air. There was something wrong but I could not point it out. I alertly looked around to make sure I was alone. I don't want anyone, especially Jacob or Seth, to follow me when I am running by myself. I don't want to be disturbed.

I ran again, automatically dodging obstacles of tangled leaves, branches, and roots. But I wasn't thinking of these things. My body was on autopilot while my mind raced back through the memories. It has been four years since that day when the whole world seemed upside down.

We were on the brink of a war consisting of the mythical. Vampires all over the world came to our place, the small town of Forks and our reservation. Their sickly sweet smell seem to hover the land and until this day I could smell traces of it in the air. But maybe it could be connected to the Cullens who still lives here in Forks but rarely go out in public now that the "youngest" Cullens were already graduates and were supposedly going to college in Alaska. Only Carlisle and Esme were seen in public driving little Renesmee for school. I hope that grade school is enough of a torture for her. She was the reason why the Volturi, nomads, other vampire clans, and our pack were involved in a possible war. She was a hybrid- half human, half vampire and the Volturi "made sure" that she was harmless.

It has been four years since that day today and almost nothing changed. Our area is still covered in constant rain and clouds, forest still surrounded our reservation, and we were all still here in this place, none of us ever left. Of course people change but not us. I'm already twenty four years old but I'm still stuck in this nineteen-year-old body. I could still shape shift though it is the last thing that I want to be. But it's not only me. Seth hasn't aged a bit since that day four years ago. He still looks like a fifteen-year-old kid though he's almost twenty now. Poor kid, he still hasn't imprinted yet and he's getting worried that there must be something wrong with him. Well, his problem is nothing compared to mine. At least he's not the only known male shape shifter in history. It is so hard being the only one of my kind. It made me feel like I was some kind of freak.

It is not only us that remained unchanged. The Cullens of course still stayed the same. They're still cold, hard, "vegetarian", beautiful vampires whose skins shine like diamonds under the sunlight. I still can't believe that they are not our enemies anymore but key allies we need just as much as they need us. After that confrontation, other vampires decided to stay in our place and threatened to kill great numbers of humans when they feed. It has been hard work but we made sure that none of those sick things existed anymore.

Besides Jacob, Seth, Quil, and me, everyone in our pack decided to stop shape shifting to a wolf and age. Sam even got married to my cousin, Emily, last year. They decided that I should be the maid of honor. Who am I to object right? I mean, being the maid of honor in my ex-boyfriend's wedding is such a privilege, isn't it?

The only reason Jacob and Quil would not age because of their imprint mates. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and of course she wouldn't age while Quil would not age because his imprint mate was still four years old.

I stopped again as I approached a large boulder sitting in the middle of the forest. I smelled a scent, too sweet to be coming from a human, even before I saw the small figure sitting on the top of the boulder as if it is the most comfortable place to rest. The wind was gently blowing the brown ringlets of hair as she turned and looked at me. Quickly I hid behind a tree and returned back to my human form. I quickly got dressed and stepped out.

"Jacob know you're hanging around here?" I asked. Renesmee smiled. We both know that he doesn't. No one really knew where she goes when we meet. Well of course her father knew a bit about it but she learned how to avoid thinking about our meetings whenever she's at home.

A day after the Volturi encounter, Nessie approached me on the woods. At first I did not want to talk to her at all. I mean the girl is the reason why the Volturi came down but I guess she really won me over. Ever since then, she became my closest friend.

She did not answer but hopped off the large boulder with such grace it was unbelievable. She touched my arm and suddenly the forest around us was fading and I was thrown to a strange frenzy of hazy, swirling colors. The only thing that I could see clearly was her smiling face. Our surroundings slowly became clearer and we were standing in the middle of their home.

Nessie was still smaller than everyone else and since I could only see through her eyes, everyone were a bit bigger than I am. She really perfected her ability. Before, she could only show what she saw but now it was different. Every sensation and feeling that she had with that memory will be felt by the person who she was showing it to.

I could feel the cold emitting from the vampires and their sick sweetly smell. But of course to her, it was the most perfect smell in the world. But then there was the normal smell and I saw Jacob staring intently at me. I could feel my heart race. He smiled at me. His eyes were shining with love. Of course Jake was not really seeing me but Nessie but it was still the most disgusting thing I have ever seen.

"Do you know who it is?" I heard Bella asked and I turned to look at her. Being a vampire truly suites her well. Her long brown hair poured down to the small of her back and is so vivid against her marble skin. Her slender body was covered with the most stylish outfit I have ever seen. She looks so different from when she was a human and the most different of all were her amber eyes. When she was a human, those eyes were the most beautiful brown that I have ever seen. I have always been jealous of her beauty even before she turned to a vampire and seeing her as one of them makes me hate myself even more. But at that moment I was not feeling any hatred towards myself but only love for her since I was still looking through her daughter's eyes.

"We do not know yet but we do know is that he is not one of the Voltuti. But he might have a connection since he was a witness for them," Edward replied. I turned to look at him. It was obvious that Nessie loved her father but not as much as she loved her mother. Maybe just as much as Jake.

"What does he want?" Bella asked once again looking automatically at Nessie. Of course the vampire may be a spy for the Volturi and were planning another confrontation that would probably lead to a war- the last thing that we need and want now.

"I can't tell. He knows about our abilities and keeps on changing his decisions. I can't be sure," Alice replied.

"Well, where is he now?"

"Bella, it's okay. As long as he does not go anywhere near us, there is no harm," Edward assured gently brushing a strand of hair from his wife's eyes.

"Just answer me," Bella insisted coldly.

"We know that he is near the reservation," Edward whispered so softly that normal humans would not have heard it but all of us did. Everyone turned to Jacob who immediately got to his feet and headed for the door.

"I'll tell them to be on the look out," he said as he rushed out the door. Of course I already know that and I have finished patrolling the area and now Seth was keeping a watchful eye. I wondered why she was showing me this when Jacob already told us about the problem.

But just after Jacob stepped out and transformed into that huge sand-colored wolf, everyone turned to Alice and Edward and knew that Alice was seeing a vision in the future. Everyone waited in silence and in suspense.

"He disappeared," she said in shock and panic. "I can't see him anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

"He must have met one of the pack and... I don't know!"

Alice could not see the future of anyone from our pack and also Nessie's which frustrates her greatly. If the unknown vampire associated with us, Alice could not see him any longer.

At this point the Cullens' shocked faces faded and the forest was starting to solidify once again. We were still standing at the patch of land near the rock. I looked at Nessie as she stepped away from me. I was guessing that she wants me to deliver the message to Jacob if he still does not know it already but I doubted it. I was sure that she already shown the same thing to him before she headed here to see me.

"What do you want me to do with that?" I asked indifferently.

"I haven't told Jacob yet," she answered.

"So in short, you want me to be your messenger? If you haven't noticed yet, I'm a dog not some dove," I retorted back cooly as I started making my way back. I was guessing that the conversation was over and that I have nothing else to do but to relate the message to my Alpha.

"Wait," she said softly and I stopped and turned to her.

"What now?"

"I have a... theory why Alice could not see the vampire," she hesitated. I waited impatiently but I did not gave her any chance to say what she was thinking before I turned to leave once again.

"I- I think you imprinted on the unknown vampire," she whispered softly. I stopped dead; shocked at what she have said. It can't be. I am a dead-end and imprinting only happens to make a "stronger" wolf.

"That's impossible," I said, hiding the shock and making the words sound cold. I did not want to hope for anything. My heart has already been broken and I don't want it to be destroyed any further.

I could not stand to be there any longer. I wanted to escape. I wanted to escape from who and what I truly am. I wanted to be free from this curse that my father passed to me. I ran as fast as I could without looking back at Nessie. I ran until my human legs could not take it any longer. Without stopping, I turned to the monster that I will always hate. Fortunately, no one at that time was in the wolf form either. I wanted the haven of my own mind not to be invaded by anyone. I started to convince myself that what she said was impossible. It was just a theory and there's no reason why I should start to freak out. She was a smart girl but I am sure that she was wrong- dead wrong. I can't imprint and I won't certainly imprint on a _blood-sucker_.

Then I felt Jacob inside my head and I was thrown on his also. I knew that he turned to a wolf. I immediately thought of nothing but the message that Nessie showed me and nothing else. It was very hard to keep secrets from someone who has the ability to enter your head but I have trained very well. I am the only one who could keep things from my pack but that was mostly just about personal things. I also kept the meetings between Nessie and me hidden. Now I included her stupid theory. As long as I do not think of them, no one would know about it.

_Why are you being so distant?_ Jacob asked inside my head. I thought of nothing but the message and what must be done.

He was silent for a minute as he looked at Nessie's message on my head. _I know that already. Is there something wrong? _

_Nothing_.

_Then why are you being so distant?_

_Nothing._

_I know you Leah. There's something wrong. Just think of it._

_Look, just because we could get inside each other's heads does not mean that I will share everyone of my thoughts with you. I still want my own privacy._

_That is just unfair. I have no choice but to let you know everything I think but you could hide things from me. I have no privacy._

_Do I look like I care?_

He then showed me an image of him ripping my head off. That made me laugh so hard.

_Are you sure that you can do that? Jacob, after all these years you still can't catch me. _

_Someday I will beat you._

_Yeah, right._

_So will you tell me now what's bothering you?_

_No, I won't._

_Well would you at the very least tell me how you know about what Nessie wanted me to know?_

_She told me._

_I did not know that you guys are close._

_I... just came across her and since you weren't close by, she just said that I needed to relate the message to you._

_Sure, sure. _I knew that he did not believe me. I suck at lying and that's why I never really tried.

_Do you want me to tell Seth about it? _With that I headed for Forks. My mom decided to move to Charlie's house now that they decided to get married. According to my mother he was too alone and he did not know what to do around the house. It was supposed to be a huge step towards their relationship. Seth and I did not like it but if our mom was happy, we can't really object.

_Yeah. I think it's a good idea if he knew about this as well so that he could also be alert._

_Okay. Where do you want to meet?_

_I'll just tell you when you transform back where I am._

I jumped to the window at the second story. Of course this was Bella's old room. It was weird and I thought that I was invading her privacy. But it really did not matter any longer because she was living at that small cottage on the woods.

I turned back to my human form. I was filthy. Leaves and branches were tangled to my now waist length hair. Dry mud caked my body. I decided to take a quick shower just to stay sanitary. After a few minutes I stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

"Hey sweetie," my mom said as she entered my room. It still knocked me off guard on how big her belly was getting. She was pregnant with Charlie's kid. She knew I totally disagreed because I have always felt that through her relationship with Charlie, we were creating stronger bonds with the Cullens. Seth, on the other hand, was a bit warmer with the idea.

"Hey," I said simply. She was looking at me with such fascination. Then she saw my fingers and gasped.

"Red nail polish?" she asked amazed, grabbing my hands.

"What?" I said innocently.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I can't paint my fingernails red?"

"No. But that's just not you."

"Well, maybe I am just exploring. I still can do that right?"

Before she could answer, we heard a firm thud on the other room which meant that Seth just arrived. I walked past my mom and stood at Seth's door. I gave him a few seconds to get dressed before I barged in.

"Seriously Leah, do you know how to knock?" he asked incredulously. Thank goodness he had his shorts on already.

"We need to go search for the vampire. We don't know what this thing wants from all of us and we need to find out now," I said ignoring his comment. I turned around and jumped off the window as I transformed. I forgot about my clothes and I was kind of irritated with myself as I realized that I ripped my favorite shirt.

I landed softly on the ground and I heard Seth land softly beside me. The road in front of the house was empty and we quickly dodged to the nearest clump of trees. We ran towards the direction of the reservation.

_Race yah, kid. _I thought as I sent a huge ball of dirt towards his way.

_Real mature, Leah._ I laughed as Seth tried to catch up with me. I quickened my pace and he fell behind.

_Now we're getting somewhere._ I teased. He tried to catch up once again but I was still too fast for him.

I slowed to a stop as I felt Jacob inside my head. I still did not thought of my meetings with Nessie and her stupid theory. I could feel that he was trying to search my head for the reason why I was being distant to him.

_Stop it Jake. It's irritating. _I growled.

_If Seth and me can't have privacy, I don't really see why you should._

_Hey, what's going on?_

_Why don't you ask Leah, Seth. She has been keeping things from us._

_You are? _Seth sounded hurt. At that moment I wanted to find Jacob and hurt him as bad as I could. I let him see that and he laughed.

_Stop being such a baby, Seth. You're already twenty and you still act as if you're fifteen._ My patience was running low. Jacob showed a place where we could meet and I growled. I knew that they weren't going to give up. I led the way to the place even though Seth also knew the way.

_But I don't keep anything from you. That's so unfair._

_How about we meet and we could discuss about it?_

_Newsflash idiots, we are trying to catch an unknown vampire. If we talk about something as irrelevant as whatever is in my head, we're not really doing our jobs here?_

_Why are you trying to avoid it, Leah?_

_First, I just don't want anyone in my head. If you think about it, I have endured for years having you inside my head and it is getting really annoying. Second, as I have said, whatever is inside my head is irrelevant and there are things much more important than whatever Leah Clearwater is thinking._

_Then why don't you want to share it if it is so irrelevant?_

_Why do you guys want to be inside my head in the first place?_

_Why can't you share it with your pack Leah?_

_Yeah, Is it too bad to share?_

_You guys don't just get it do you? Do you really want to be inside my head anymore? I grew tired of it and I could hide more personal things from you. Do you really want me to show you all the things that I showed everyone when we were still in Sam's pack? _Then I showed them some of the examples I knew they still did not want to talk about.

_So? We already know that and as far as I could tell no one really cares anymore._

We saw Jacob and we faced each other. I growled softly and he made a weird noise that sounded like he was snorting with laughter.

_How about this, irritating losers, I transform back to a human and I tell you whatever has been bothering me?_

_But you don't have any clothes._

_Well I could hide behind a tree and I could tell you, not unless you don't want to know._

I quickly dodged behind a tree and transformed back to human form. That's the bad thing about being a shape shifter. I just showered and now I am covered in dirt. I did not have any clothes on and it was extremely uncomfortable sitting naked in the forest floor. I have to bathe for a long time before I could ever feel clean again.

"Would you tell us now?" Seth's voice drifted from behind the tree and I realized that they must've transformed back to human again. They both have clothes with them so I knew they were a bit more comfortable than I was.

"C'mon Leah, we're just concerned. Besides, the information that you are hiding from us might be important," Jacob persuaded.

"If it was, don't you think that I would have already told you?" I pointed out.

"What if we thought otherwise?" Jacob said. His voice was getting severe which meant that he was thinking of using his Alpha voice. I can't oppose that if he commands with all of his authority.

I took a deep breath before answering, "For years, Nessie and I have been meeting in these woods. That's why I know about the unknown vampire disappeared. The Cullens know that he might have met someone from our pack."

"So the vampire is decided that he'll meet one of us?" Seth asked the question that I have not thought of. Of course, Alice's visions depends on the decisions of its focus.

"Well we can't really know that. I mean we are also decided to find this vampire right? So Alice might have just saw our own doing. She might be looking at the vampire's future but she must have just seen the result of out decision in finding the vampire. This is actually a good sign. This means that we could be able to know what this thing wants from us," Jacob answered.

"But that could all change, right? I mean, we could still not find this thing, right?" I asked glad with the change of subject and a bit uncomfortable at the thought of we're actually going to meet this vampire.

"No. I think we should really find him. We should all split up. Seth, go north. I could tell Quil to watch for that thing near the reservation in east. Then I could head west. Leah, stay here since you can't really go south anymore because you'll be heading to the main road and we don't want the humans to freak out," Jacob instructed.

"I don't want to stay here. Why can't I go with Seth?" I insisted.

"Leah, like what you said, I'm already twenty and I need to be independent. I don't need you to be there. I think I could do well on my own against the vampire, thank you very much" Seth replied sounding a bit shocked and indignified.

"B-but I don't want to be alone here," I can't believe I was saying this. I am not a coward and I'm the last person to be scared of that thing. But I guess I was. Not because I was scared that he could hurt me. I was scared because I was afraid of imprinting to this bloodsucker. The guys snorted with laughter that really made my blood boil but I did not say anything. I am really getting good in controlling this anger thing.

"Leah, you're like the last person to be thinking that. I mean you are pretty strong. Stop being such a baby," Jacob teased as soon as he could breath. With that they both turned to their wolf form and ran into their designated directions.

I just sat there. I was too stunned to transform to my wolf form. I can't believe that they would just leave me here. Hang on, why am I freaking out? I mean what Nessie said was just a theory? I mean, I really don't have to imprint on this thing. Besides, the vision that Alice had does not necessarily involve me. That thing might not even meet me here right?

Automatically, I stood up and looked around. I did not see anything so I relaxed a bit and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Then I sensed something and before I could comprehend what happened, I was being pushed against the trunk.

A hard, icy hand was held against my mouth, preventing me to make a sound. The other hand was placed firmly on my neck, threatening to choke me. A marble body was pressed against my naked form, preventing me transform to a wolf. The only thing that I could see was the soft yellow eyes that stood out on a pale face. The face was a bit long and thin. His brown hair was tangled and messy. He was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen and before I knew it, I could feel my whole identity break apart. Nothing mattered any longer except those golden eyes that were staring intently at mine. The air disappeared and the only thing that I was willing to feel was the hard body pressing against mine. The only thing that mattered at that moment and every moment in the future was him. He stepped back from me and for a brief time, I was able to think. The only thought that formed in my head was Nessie was right- I imprinted on this beautiful living statue and there's nothing in the world that I could do about it.


	2. Escape

II.

Escape

He stepped away from me finally giving me space. His action caused me to think more clearly, as if I was emerging from underneath the ocean. Quickly I changed into my wolf form just to protect my modesty. He didn't look shocked at the sight of me; on the contrary he was expecting me to do so. I was in Jacob's and Seth's head before I could hide anything. Jacob was now running to the west while Seth was now coming back. They were too busy thinking of other things so I hid the fact that I imprinted as fast as I could before they would notice my presence.

_He's here! _I screamed as loud as I could inside my head. I let them see the statue in front of me.

_Oh shoot. We're coming, Leah!_ Jacob assured me. But before I could think of anything else, he started speaking.

"I am Ethan, wolf," he said suddenly with a voice as gentle as a feather yet as firm as a python's grip. I growled at the mention of the word "wolf".

_Easy, Leah. We're here._ Then the two wolf-boys returned to the picture. They were growling fiercely at the vampire. The vampire looked at the three of us without fear in his eyes. I slowly backed away and ran before the boys knew that I was gone.

The good thing about being the fastest in my pack is that I could run and no one will ever catch up. That was the only thing I was good at anyways- running away. I ran away and hid in the oasis of my mind when Sam broke my heart. I ran away from the world when I found out that I can become a wolf when I get angry. I ran far away when my father died when he found out that his curse was passed down to us.

_Where exactly are you going, Leah?_ Jacob suddenly asked suspiciously, making me jump as if he was shouting directly at my ear.

_I-I'm going to warn the Cullens about the vampire. They would want to know after what happened with the Volturi. _I answered, surprised at the quickness of the formation of the lie.

_You're not heading there._

_I'm going to my house first, to get dressed, oh-so-smart Alpha. Just stay there all right?_

_Fine. Seth and I are going to phase back to our human forms to talk to this thing._

_Wait! What if he decides to fight you? Besides, we need to have communication with each other._

_Well, we'll need to know what he wants from all of us._

_Fine, fine! _Then I felt the familiar and the wonderful sensation of having the sanctuary of my own mind.

I looked for any signs of cars driving down the road in front of Charlie's. When all of the cars sped by, I quickly crossed the street and jumped once again in my room. I changed into my human form without thinking of it and packed everything that I could see. I quickly got in the shower, cleaning myself. Then I dressed and took everything that I have packed downstairs and into my car. The Toyota Celica purred as it comes to life.

I drove quickly to the familiar path of the Cullen house. It was strange being familiar to the path to their house but I have to be there all the time either because we needed to help them or they needed to help us. I did not care that I was over speeding at all. I love the feeling of exhilaration as I sped down the road.

The door flew open before I could even knock and standing in front of me was Edward Cullen himself. He looked urgent and weary and I know for a fact that he already knows about everything. He looked at me and an awkward silence drifted towards us. I don't think he has ever forgiven me for shouting at his wife for hurting Jacob so much before Nessie was born.

"This makes everything complicated, you know that, right?" Edward said, his voice was flat therefore I did not know if he was angry with me or not.

"I can't control it. Besides, we both know it's the last thing I want to happen. I don't know why you have to blame me for it," I replied coldly.

"I don't blame you for anything, Leah. It just makes everything much more complicated than it needs to be. We just need to know what he wants. What are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea. I'm just going to-"but before I could finish, an excruciating pain hit every part of my body, blinding me completely. I fell in my knees and my body trembled. I screamed in agony and Edward stepped in front of me. The others came outside, hearing my anguish.

"What's going on?" I heard Bella's voice drift from somewhere in my right.

"What's happening to her, Edward?" Carlisle asked, kneeling down to me.

"I don't know. I was just talking to her when she screamed. What happens when a wolf does not follow its imprint mate's desire?"

"What do you mean?"

"She imprinted on the vampire, that's why Alice could not see him any longer."

"What?!"

"Hey, could you guys just do something, please? I'm dying here!" I whispered and they all jumped. Someone carried me up the house and before they set me down I fell unconscious.

I blinked, once, twice, three times. The light was a bit blinding and the smell was stinging my nose. I sat up and shook my head. I was sitting at one of the Cullen's guest beds. I tried to remember why I was here when Ethan's face flashed in my mind. Then everything came back to me in one punch that almost knocked me out once again.

Esme came in like a ghost, carrying a bowl of hot soup like some kind of mother. She looked cautious and hesitant as if I was going to do or say something harsh to her that would hurt her feelings. She was too nice to be a vampire and it's amazing how someone as cold-skinned as she was see us as her children.

"I hope you're feeling all right now, Leah," she said softly as she cautiously set the bowl of soup at the bedside table.

"Thanks," I replied not really knowing what to say.

"Renesmee seem to want to talk to you," she said in her soft tone once again.

"Ok."

"You were right, Nessie," I said as she entered the room. She didn't say anything but stared at me. I looked away and silence engulfed us. I don't think we both don't know what to say to the other.

"I'm sorry that this just makes everything harder for you Leah. I know you don't want this to happen. What will you do know?"

"I don't know. I think I'll just escape. I can't be here, not until he leaves. Hey, where are the others?"

"They went to where the rest of the pack is."

"What?! The others can't find out!" I begged Nessie.

"Well, I can't do anything anymore. I mean, their all gone, except for Esme and me."

I got up and ran as fast as I could out of the house. It was hard not getting lost in the huge mansion but I got to the door and stepped out. My car waited for me in front and I quickly jumped in. I did not want to phase back to a wolf because I would have to answer to Jacob and Seth. I don't think I'm ready to let them know yet. But maybe they already know. I gulped as the thought formed in my head. I turned the wheel to the opposite direction and started to drive out of the town but then I had to make one final stop. Before I leave, I wanted to have some closure. At least one issue in my life would have some closure.

I stopped at the Reservation, not really knowing how to continue. I could see their house from down here and I was hesitant if I should really go there. It would be better if they never see me again. But I knew I can't have any peace if I didn't say anything to them any longer. I was the maid of honor in their wedding.

I parked in front of their home and turned the engine off, finding the courage to finally speak to them after all these years. I sighed and stepped out of the car. I could feel my knees turn wobbly, until I had to lean on the wall of their door to steady myself. I knocked three times clearly. I was praying with all my might that they weren't there. But of course it was in vain.

The door opened and Sam looked directly at me, curiosity being replaced by shock. He was still as handsome as I could remember as if he hasn't changed a bit also. But he did change; he grew a thin mustache and made him a look like some kind of Greek god. He stood there looking stunned at the sight of me and it was really making me uncomfortable so I was forced to look down.

"L-Leah, wh -what are you doing here?" he asked tripping over the words.

"I don't really know either. Is Em home?" I asked finally looking up at him, he was still wearing that shocked expression.

"Y-yeah, she's here. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Well, I need to talk to both of you, really."

"About what?" he asked, a hint of dread in his voice. I know he thinks I'm here to confront them about everything. Truth is I don't know how I will get closure at all.

"I want to talk to both of you first."

"Oh, come in then."

I stepped into their home. Everything looked so cozy as if the whole house was built for winter. A fire was crackling delightfully in the fireplace in their living room while two couches were tilted methodically so that one half were facing the fire and the other half was facing the TV.

"You've done well Sam. I'm really impressed," I said as I examined a number of china figurines in a cupboard.

"Thanks. But it's Emily's design so you should really be complimenting her not me," he said as I heard footsteps descend from the stairs.

"Who is it, Sam?" I heard Emily asked as she took the last step and I turned. An audible gasped came from her. Emily was still scarred from the accident with Sam a long time ago. Yet even though the ugly mark was prominent in her face, she was still extremely beautiful. She blinked in disbelief, making her long eyelashes flutter up and down, as if she was not sure if she was seeing me correctly. Then without warning she ran to me and hugged me so tightly I could barely breathe.

"Oh my gosh Leah! You're here! I can't believe you're here!" she said, her voice muffled under a clump of hair that belonged to both her and mine.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," I gasped. She let me go and looked horrified. I knew she was now thinking the same thing as Sam: that I was here to confront them.

"Leah, I don't know what to say. I mean I know that you could never forgive me and-" she poured out but I shook my head to silence her.

"That doesn't matter anymore, Emily. I'm actually happy for you. I'm not really here to fight you two because of what happened. Finally I could say that I'm finally at peace with myself. I can't stay mad at you for the rest of my days anyways," I explained, adding in my head that I was only happy for them because I imprinted. The two looked shocked even more which made me smile. The gesture was not a sign of sincerity but rather a sign of amusement but I guess they thought otherwise.

"Thank you Leah. You don't know how much that means to me," Emily said, relieved after a brief moment of shocked silence. She gave me another hug then gestured me to go to the living room to sit. I obeyed and sat silently.

"Well, I guess I'm glad that I came here to have some closure," I said.

"Just out of curiosity, Leah, why did you suddenly want to fix everything between us? I mean you had all the time in the world, didn't you? We didn't exactly go anywhere, did we?" Sam asked and Emily nudged him, silently warning him not to spoil this "wonderful" moment of reconciliation.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I began, dismissing Emily's worries and carefully choosing my words so that everything won't spill out at once. "Something just… came up and I have to leave right away."

"What happened, Leah? Is the pack all right? Does your pack know about this sudden departure?" Sam asked. Of course he was still a bit mindful about the pack, being its old Alpha.

"Everything's fine with the pack Sam. It's just me that really needs to go and no, they don't know that I'm going and where I'm heading. I don't even know that either," I replied.

"Well, what happened to make you leave, Leah?" Emily asked. I sighed. I guess I'd better lay everything out now.

"I imprinted," I said simply not being able to connect the words "imprint" and "vampire".

"That's wonderful, Leah! Why would you want to leave if you imprinted?" Emily asked in delight and confusion.

"I imprinted on… a vampire," I whispered solemnly and they gasped once again. I started to wonder how many more times they could gasp and looked shock without getting tired of it.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but then a little girl, barely a year old walked in the room. She looked completely like Emily but had Sam's eyes. She was a beautiful little girl that could compel everyone she meets. She looked curiously at me, trying to identify who this new stranger in her life is. It was my turn to be shocked. I looked to Emily, who was now walking towards her daughter to put her back to whatever room she came from, and then to Sam who was looking down at his feet, awkward at the situation.

"You had a girl," I said breathless as Emily carried her off.

"Yeah. Her name is Nicole," Sam answered, still looking down at his feet. I wondered what he was so embarrassed about.

"Sam, you do know what this means, right?" I asked seriously. He nodded.

"We're not certain yet, Leah, if she's going to become one of us when she grows up."

"I don't want that little girl experiencing the same thing as I am now," I blurted out, angry at them though I had no idea why I should be. I thought of the pain that I suffered when Sam broke my heart and now when I found out that I was a monster. I couldn't let that girl become like me. I don't like being the only female who can turn in a wolf but I don't want anyone else experiencing my unfortunate circumstances.

"We don't know that yet and if she does become one of us, we can't do anything to change it," he answered.

"I need to go," I said rushing out of the house and jumped once again in my car. I was running away again. I can't accept that an innocent little girl will turn out to be like me when she grows up. I know that I haven't done anything to make her this way but I can't help blaming myself because I felt like since I was the first female wolf, I opened that possibility that little girls like Nicole has the chance of becoming a despicable thing.

I was almost out of the Reservation when I saw the two boys that I have left behind, waiting for me in the road leading out. I gulped as they approached my car. I had the sudden desire to speed away but I was not sure if I could outrun them. Even though I didn't want to, I think it was time for me to stop running and finally face the conflicts raging in my life.


	3. Challenge

III.

Challenge

Jacob and Seth were in their human forms when they saw me so I couldn't read their mind but seeing their faces, I knew I was in trouble, big time. They were shaking so badly that I knew it wasn't long before they both phase back to their wolf forms. They couldn't control their anger and making a wolf angry was a very very dangerous thing to do. I was just hoping that they weren't thinking of tearing me to smithereens. I think I still want every part of my body together. My brain jammed as they waited in my window-waiting for an explanation of my failed attempt to run away. Jacob's face was filled with wrath, he could not hide his anger behind that cool poker face of his from me for I know every bit of his expressions. Seeing Seth's face was excruciating. He was filled with rage that I could see but behind that scourging scowl, his eyes were burning with hurt that was torturing every bit of his soul. Tears swelled in his eyes that was too painful to watch dropping.

I sighed. I guess I had no more choice but to face them. I knew I could not run away from them. I was good at running away from the world but the thing is, you can't really outrun the world for sooner or later it will catch up on you. I couldn't do what Jacob did when Bella hurt him. I could not go far away from this place, only hide in the depths of my mind, for I keep on thinking of my family that I would leave behind. I also promised myself that I would never give up on the pack. I turned the engine of the car off and took the car keys from the ignition. Maybe it was a bad decision of leaving the car in the middle of the road but no one was coming anyways. I got out of the car and faced them. For the second time this day, my legs began to wobble again. I sighed once more to keep them steady and faced Jacob squarely in the face.

He pounced and I was sent back, hitting the car badly which made its alarm go off. Pain erupted from my back and I fell to my knees. Seth shouted somewhere from the back but Jacob quited him with a fierce, angry growl.

"Oh come on, Jake, couldn't you do better?" I asked, finding the strength to stand up after being thrown backed in my car and turned off the alarm. Before I could fully stand up, Jacob was pushing me back to my dented car, his hands held firmly on my neck, preventing me to speak or breathe.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR LEAH?! WHY ARE YOU GOING TO RUN AND LEAVE YOUR PACK BEHIND?!" he hissed dangerously in my ear.

"Let go of her Jacob!" Seth warned, now beside Jacob and me. Jake snapped his death in my brother's direction while tightening the grip on my throat until I felt as if a few more pressure could crush it. I started flailing around like a fish caught from the ocean, trying to get back to the water. No air was going in my lungs. I was getting dizzy and light-headed. I knew I was going to pass out if he didn't lift his large hands from my throat. Seth was trying to loosen his grip by pulling his hands from me though his efforts was barely making an improvement.

"Jacob, please," I begged, my voice barely audible and the words causing me to lose the final air in my lungs. He blinked and looked shocked at what he was doing. He immediately let go of my throat and air came rushing in so fast it hurt. I dropped down once more while coughing out blood. Seth swooped down on me and helped me up while Jacob backed away, horrified at what he was about to do. I spat a mouthful of iron-tasting blood at my side as I looked at him. He was still shaking but I knew he was calming down. Before I could say anything else, he sped off towards the forest, throwing his shirt off and finally phasing back to a wolf when he was out of sight.

"Seth, take my car home," I commanded as I started going after Jake but Seth grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go.

"I'm not going to let you go after him, Leah, not after what he almost did to you," Seth said firmly.

"Don't be an idiot, Seth. He's our Alpha and I need to apologize at the very least!" I retorted, but my words caused him greater pain.

"Why can't you start apologizing to your brother?" he asked, anguish in his voice.

"Seth, I promise I'll explain everything to you. I won't hide anything, I swear. I just need to talk to our Alpha because I have a responsibility to him. I'll be fine, I swear," I said as I brushed off his arm and went after Jake without a backward glance. I hated hurting Seth through my secrecy. It's not that I did not trust him, it's just, I don't want him to see how much he should hate me.

_Where are you Jake?_ I thought once I phased to a wolf.

_Leave me alone._

_Stop it Jake._

_I almost killed you._

_Well, maybe I deserved to die._

_But not in my hands. Why did you do that, Leah? Why?_

_You don't want to know the truth._

_From the past few years, you have kept the truth from us for so long._

_Oh stop Jake. I'm not getting mad at you for almost killing me but you're hear getting choked up on me keeping things from you._

_I'm giving you a choice, Leah, go and never come back to La Push nor Forks or stay and promise never to keep anything from us._

_So you're sending me away?!_

_It's up to you._

_Why are you doing this, Jake?_

_I can't trust you, Leah._

_What do you mean 'you can't trust me'? Of course you can!_

_Anyone who's keeping things from the pack can't be trusted to me._

_That's unfair Jake. That's real unfair._

But then he phased back to his human form and I was left alone to the silence of my stunned thought. I can't believe he's asking me to choose between the escape that I was longing for yet I was going to leave every part of me behind and my loyalty and love to my pack. The silence of the forest and my thoughts were only broken by the pounding of my paws against the forest floor. Normally, I love the silence of the world yet today it seemed cold and piercing. It was unfair and before I knew it, tears streamed down from my eyes blinding me from where I was going. I stopped at a clearing-some kind of a meadow that was just breathtaking. The sun streamed through gaps of the leaves of trees that surrounded it and the grass here seemed greener than those outside this small piece of paradise. I approached it and phased back to my human form. After getting dressed I shrank down the grass and wept.

"Why are you crying, wolf?" a soft but firm voice asked from behind me, while the air was masked with a sickly sweetly smell that stung my nostrils. I turned and was shocked to see the marble white vampire standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard you crying and I was curious," he replied innocently as he sat down beside me. I could feel his skin emitting coolness. How dare he sit beside me! How dare he come to my life unwelcomed and unwanted! How dare he exist!

"Well, why don't you go and be curious somewhere else?" I retorted nastily.

"Why are you crying, wolf?" he asked once more. I can't believe this guy's persistence.

"Why do you keep on calling me wolf, _blood-sucker_!" I shouted, enraged and looking away.

"I do not know what to call you."

"Leah," I replied simply, not knowing why I gave him my name so easily. I did not gave people my name so easily.

"Leah," he repeated thoughtfully. "Why are you crying, Leah?"

"Because of you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You existed. What do you want anyways? Why are you here in Forks?" I asked coolly yet I could not hide my curiosity.

"I wanted to be a part of the Cullens. Their methods of feeding are highly intriguing in my kind. I have never seen them and when I heard that the Volturi were coming here to confront them four years ago, I volunteered to be their witness. I was fascinated on how the Volturi reacted to them, threatened by their influence over other mythical creatures, they were afraid that they would lose their power over our kind. I tried their ways and found it...bland. But I did want to be a part of their family. I wanted to adapt their beliefs. I know that I want to be less like the Volturi and more like these humane vampires," he blinked as he explained, he was obviously confused and a bit disappointed in the abrupt change of subject. He looked directly at me and I avoided the piercing gaze.

"Why aren't you there, then? Why are you here with me?"

"I do not know either. I guess... I am fascinated by you," he said reaching for my face and forcing me to look at me. I met his eyes and I was lost. I could feel my identity slipping through my grasp. I tried to catch a small part but I could feel my efforts slip through the cracks of my hands. I thought the skin in my chin would split open but I would not even flinch in pain.

"Yeah, sure. That's likely. I didn't know that vampires can catch a cold," I said sarcastically, hiding my lose of control.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you not bothered by my smell?" I asked, brushing away his hand.

"No. Now would you tell me why I am the reason of your sadness?"

"I can't believe that you want to still know that."

"I don't want to see you that way."

Then I had an overwhelming desire to tell him everything. "I... imprinted on you," I said finally and I really expected him to run away screaming for help from this crazy mongrel.

"Imprint? How could you imprint on me?" he asked in wonder, I was afraid that I sensed a hint of delight. I did not want to expect anything.

"You tell me."

"Is that all? I mean that's not really that bad is it?" he teased. Gosh this vampire has a pretty high pride.

"You got to be kidding. No, it's not the real reason. My... pack should not know about me imprinting on you. I don't know what they would think and I know if they would accept me again. I justified that if I kept my imprinting far away from them, then everything would be all right. But now it's not. They don't trust me at all because of my secrecy. My Alpha made me choose between leaving or staying. I wasn't getting accepted so much earlier than I wanted. I don't know what to do."

He stood up and offered a hand for me to take. I looked at him and then at his hand and back again. What was he doing?

"What?" I asked.

"I want to fix this with the others. Please, let me help," he answered softly.

"Sure, like that will do something," I countered sarcastically.

He then lifted me up and carried me as he ran. He wasn't bothered by my smell at all though his smell really hurted my nose. It was extremely nice being carried by Ethan while he ran. For the first time I was speeding past trees without using my own legs. I found that very comfortable. The air blew in my ear, whispering words I can't understan. I closed my eyes and felt the wind brushing my face gently while it carried his smell. Then he stopped and the wonderful sensation halted.

"We're here," he whispered so ever softly and I opened my eyes. He was setting me down in front of the huge house that belonged to the Cullens.


	4. Truth

IV.

Truth

I took a deep breath. Ethan glanced nervously at me. I hoped he knew that this was a bad idea. I can't really talk to them now, not after I know that they were making me choose. I did not look at him but concentrated my gaze in the house that stood proudly in front of me, daring me to go inside and look at the people who I know would rather not see me. My head was brought reeling back to where I was standing when I heard the vampire beside me snap his teeth. I turned my gaze at him, wondering what he was seeing that made him react like that. He was still looking at me but he was not gazing in my face but in my neck where Jacob's hands were etched as deep purple bruises.

"Who did this to you?" he asked angrily, his gentle voice shaking. He reached out his hand to touch the bruises but I recoiled.

"It does not matter. We _wolves _heal easily. You did not need to snap your teeth," I replied dryly. I hated being surprised like that.

"No one has the right to do that to you, even if you heal easily," he said calmly yet he was shaking. What is the deal with this guy?

"And what are you going to do about it? It's not as if I was going to die because of minor injuries. I'm stronger than I look, _vampire_," I replied, though I knew that I did almost die of suffocation. But I knew Jake did not mean it.

"Who did it?"

"No one. It does not matter," I replied. He snapped his teeth angrily at me but I ignored him. I let him calm down a bit before continuing. "What's the plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're the one who carried me here. What are we going to do? How do you plan to solve my problems?"

"Tell them the truth."

"That's kind of hard doing. I don't know if they could ever accept me if I do that. I mean, I imprinted on a...vampire!"

"Do you want me to pretend as if I do not yet know?"

"Why are you being like that?" I asked in disbelief. He did not want to claim his powerful hold on me.

"I want to make things easier for you. I believe I have caused you great pain as it is."

I stared at this vampire in shock. I've always assumed that vampires are just cold, heartless, undead beings that would never feel the same way as the living. Though they have proved me wrong over and over again.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I'll go to the back and you can go to the front door. I am quiet certain that your pack is here. I could smell them."

That was true. I could even smell them. I wondered if Seth was here. I wanted to talk to him first before everyone else. But there was no time to look for him in the entire forest. I sighed and nodded to what he instructed.

I crept slowly towards the house, trying to avoid slipping in the mud and tumbling over loose roots. I saw the silhouettes of the people inside. I stopped in front of the front door. I saw Charlie's police car which meant my mother must be there also. Worry crawled inside my heart. I had to face everyone and explain everything to them. I would have been more relieved if it was only my pack present. I was not sure if Ethan can control his thirst. I knocked at their door and Bella answered it.

"Leah. Your mom and Charlie are here. Please, come in," she said stunned at my appearance. I must looked deranged. I came in hesitantly and saw Jacob first before anyone else. I looked away immediately.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked, pleasantly surprised. My step dad wanted his family to be together all the time. He was alone for too long and now he has the chance to have a complete family, he was certainly going to grab that opportunity.

I did not know how to start. They were the biggest crowd that I had to break the news to. "I have something to tell you but I don't want to say anything unless Seth was here. I promised that I would tell everything to him," I explained, looking at Jacob but he avoided my gaze. Instead, it was Edward who answered me.

"He's coming. He saw you approach the house and he wants to know what's going on."

The door opened once again and Seth entered the room without the need to knock. Of course out of all the pack I was the only one who was awkward being here than anyone else. He looked at me with the same burning hurt that he had before I left him to take care of my car. A moment later, Ethan came in the room with a strange twinkle in his eyes but no one seemed to notice that he was there. They all looked at me expectantly, waiting for whatever it was I was going to say.

"I want to...apologize to Jake and Seth. I did not mean to betray the pack. I could not bring myself in telling you not because that I don't trust you, I just...did not know if you would be able to accept what was happening to me. I'm pleading you to understand that I did not want any of this to happen. If I could just have my own way, everything would be different. I hate not being in control of my life yet you know as much as I do that we cannot control the world."

"How could you say that we might not accept you? You're a part of the pack and of course we should stand united. You could have told me, I'm your brother for crying out loud!" Seth screamed indignantly.

"I can't be sure of that."

"Leah, we can't trust you if you can't share everything to your pack."

"I can't believe that you're making this a trust issue!"

"We will never trust you if you don't do anything to prove that you can be trusted!"

"How?! How did I make that a trust issue! I'm your sister and you can't trust me?!" I screamed as I readied myself to pounce to Seth and tear him to pieces. We were both shaking so badly that I was afraid that we were going to phase in front of everybody. The Cullens were all standing up now, ready to prevent us from hurting the humans around.

"Woah! Woah! Enough! Enough! Whatever it is that the... pack is having trouble with, you guys are going to solve this," Charlie said, getting between us while our eyes threw daggers at each other. Of course my step dad was all about keeping our family united and stuff. He only knows about the secret of our pack. He has no idea that her daughter and his family-in-law are vampires. If he did, then he had to become one of them to avoid another confrontation with the Volturi. All of this made my announcement even harder. My mother would be more understanding because she also know the Cullens' secret but Charlie cannot ever know.

"Charlie, we should really go," my mom said standing up. She has no idea what was going on but she knew enough that this was concerining the vampires and our pack.

"But, Sue, we can't let them kill each other. I want to solve this now that I'm in the secret," Charlie replied stubbornly.

"Let them solve their own problems. They won't hurt each other and the Cullens will keep an eye on them. Why do you think they haven't stepped in yet. Come on now."

But Charlie was not moving. He traveled his eyes around the room looking for help when he noticed another figure that he and my mother has not noticed yet but everyone knew he was with us.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at Ethan and we all followed his gaze. He looked around the room and smiled.

"I am Ethan," he replied shortly. Charlie looked at Carlisle and then Bella as if looking for an answer.

"Ethan is Edward's friend at school. His parents just died a couple of months ago and he has nowhere to go. It's the last break before their graduation and I figured he does not want to be alone. Besides, he has nowhere to go. We are actually considering to adopt him," Carlisle said convincingly looking at Ethan. He actually played the part. These vampires can get through any lie that they want.

"Let's go Charlie. I believe that we have invaded their house long enough," my mom said, pulling Charlie with her as she made to exit.

"Mom, I... fell for an... undesirable," I said finally as she touched the door. She paused and looked at me, her face was blank so I was not sure if she understood me. I was not sure if I should make the statement any clearer. Charlie looked from her to me, his face filled with a confusion he clearly did not like.

"What are you talking about, Leah? Do you know what she's talking about, Sue?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, Charlie but whatever it is that she's trying to tell us, she'll make it clearer later on. Now come on," my mom replied though she was looking at me, her face was still undeniably blank. She dragged him out of the house. A moment later I heard the rumble of the police car that Charlie uses around town and they were gone.

I felt the burning sensation as a few pairs of eyes looked at me, anticipating in what I was going to do next. Of course they were still waiting for my explanation but I was not sure if they got the message that I was trying to tell my mother. I turned around and took a deep breath.

"So Carlisle, you decided to...adopt him now huh?" I asked trying to sound casual. Seth was still standing, though the anger had faded. Jacob stood up from where he was sitting with Nessie. He crossed his arms and waited impatiently. Of course he was not going to lose his temper in fear that he would accidentally hurt Nessie.

"Would you just tell us what it is that you were keeping. Unless of course you have decided to go," he snapped coldly.

"I have decided to stay Jacob. I can't be away from my pack," I said. It was time to tell them.

"Well, we're waiting."

"I imprinted on... Ethan," I weakly whispered. Seth and Jacob looked at me, too stunned to speak. They know me enough to know that I was not lying at all. The Cullens on the other hand looked at Ethan who was now pretending to be surprised as well. Edward looked at him and nodded, I knew that he was agreeing not to say anything to the others like what we have agreed on. Ethan stood up and looked at the bruises that were barely there. He then approached Jacob and faced him.

"If you placed one more hand to hurt Leah, you'd be sorry, mongrel," he whispered deadly. For the first time, he had shown his true ferocity and that made me a bit afraid of him. Jacob stared at him just as fierce. I was not sure how the other Cullens would respond to this but they were ready to prevent any blood shed that might happen.

"Ethan, do not act based on your impulses. We cannot lose the alliance of the wolves and Jacob is a part of the family. We cannot attack our own family now, can we?" Carlisle said placing a hand in Ethan's shoulder to control him.

"I am fine, don't think that I'm weak, Ethan," I added indignantly. I was not happy that someone would assume I cannot take care of myself.

"I will never let anyone hurt you," he answered me, still looking at Jacob with that horrifying glare.

"Who are you to do that?" Seth said, approaching Ethan, his gaze had the same ferocity as the two.

"Enough all of you," Carlisle said, moving between the two boys and the statue.

Alice gasped and everyone turned their attention at her. She had the same blank gaze that she had when she saw Ethan approaching. From her expression, whatever it was she was seeing was not good. Edward growled and snapped. We looked at him for any explanation but he did not say anything but continued to growl. Alice blinked and finally saw us. She looked horrified.

"Jane's coming!"


	5. Past

V.

Past

It was midnight and the house was eerily silent. After the excitement of the day, I felt exhausted. The calmness seems so unreal. I was sure something will occur to break the peace. Everyone in the house were fast asleep, dreaming in their own worlds; everyone, except for me. My body begged to rest yet my mind still wanted to wander to where Ethan was. It was just a few miles away from the house yet the distance was unbearable. If I could just sneak there and see him, touch him to make sure he was not a dream. I still was not sure if this was the effects of the imprinting or if I have truly fallen for him. I do not know him yet but there was a yearning inside of me to familiarize him into my world. I wanted to know him yet I was afraid of what I will know.

I got up and disentangled myself from my sheets and walked around the room deciding if it was worth sneaking there. I felt like a teenager once again, sneaking out of the house to meet Sam but it was not Sam that I wanted to meet. I yearned to meet my statue. It was dumb for me to consider all of this. I did not know if he feels the same way towards me. I was bound to him yet he can go whenever he wants. Would it scare him if he found me staring at him in the middle of the night? Probably. If he found me there, what would I say? I can't say, "Hey I couldn't sleep and I was wondering if I could stare dumbfounded at you." Yeah as if he wouldn't freak out.

Yet he was so protective wasn't he? I remembered the memory of his intense glare with Jacob. He was not willing to let him hurt me again. Hang on, how did he know that it was Jake that hurt me? I guess I was just that obvious. Absentminded, I touched the spot where the bruises swell in my neck. The trace of it was long gone hours ago. The protectiveness couldn't be nothing more than a part of his fascination. I guess love comes with fascination but wasn't he also fascinated by the Cullens' ways of feeding? He might be just fascinated by wolves as far as he was concerned. I suddenly had the desire to find out. How dare I look for reasons to be there, yet I could not help it.

Another issue surfaced from the bottom of my consciousness. Why was Jane coming? Jane is Aro's pet vampire who has the special ability of creating hallucinations of pain. She looks dear and innocent which often deceives her enemies. She was a tough, skillful opponent that would not come here unless she was protecting Aro. Alice saw Jane coming alone and no one else from the Volturi was present. Was she here to warn us about something? I did not know every action of the Cullens yet I was certain that they have not done anything wrong to make one of the Volturi decide to come here. As a matter of fact, the Cullens avoided anything that would lead to that kind of situation. They have proved four years ago that Nessie was not a child vampire but a half-breed. Is Jane coming for some unfinished business? Is she coming because of Nessie or the fact that she could not affect us any longer because of my stepsister's ability to shield us from her attacks?

I decided to talk to Ethan if he knew anything about Jane's visit as an excuse to sneak out of the house to be with him. Yes, it was the middle of the night and I do not know how I could explain why I had to talk to him now instead of in the morning yet. I'm just going to come up with it later on. I approached the window to open it but it opened before I have even touched it. A pair of pale hands were in my window. One was clutching the bottom of the window while the other was pushing the glass upwards. I had to cover my mouth to prevent me from screaming. Adrenaline pumped in my veins and I got ready to fight this intruder. The two hands pushed up a body with such agility and grace that I did not even see any effort. In front of me was Bella wearing a black blouse and jeans while in her feet was a pair of the latest Gucci shoes.

"Sorry if I woke you up. It's my first time doing that and I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep it quiet. I guess I don't have the same ninja techniques as Edward," she smiled apologetically.

"It doesn't matter. I couldn't sleep anyways. You do know that you could always go to the front right? You didn't have to climb the window," I replied, striding over the lamp that stood near the table to pretend that I was going to open the light instead of jumping out of the window.

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't want to wake anyone up. Besides, I've always wanted to try that. Edward used to do it all the time. I just wanted to find out if I could do the same. Wow, this room changed," she said looking around the room. Guilt crept in my heart as I realized once again that this used to be her room. Her human smell still lingered though it was extremely weak. "What they said was true, I did smell good," she said after she took one deep breath to sniff her old scent.

"Yeah, uhm, sorry about the invasion," I told her, taking the turn of being apologetic but she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's yours now. This room just reminds me of so many things though it feels like it was all in a dream; blurry and unclear."

I wasn't sure what she means so I stayed silent. She studied some of the objects in my room, some of them was still hers but mostly belonged to me. I sat down and tried to clean some of the junk that was lying around.

"You don't have to do that. This wasn't the cleanest room either when I was staying here," she laughed as she saw me picking up a pair of underwear, I wasn't really sure if it was clean or not. The room was normally cleaner than this but I was rushing awhile ago to run away that I just left things were I threw them.

"Sorry about that. I mean, I kind of didn't know where everything landed when I was packing up," I replied, a bit embarrassed.

"So you really were going to run away?" she asked as she saw the packed bags in the corner of the room. I nodded. "You really think that imprinting on a vampire was that horrible?"

"Yes."

"It's not that bad."

"You don't understand, Bella. Vampires and wolves have been mortal enemies for centuries. Imprinting on a vampire is like a dog falling in love with a...cat," I replied shaking my head.

"Nice comparison," she said jokingly. It was so like her, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well, maybe it is a bad comparison. I mean the dog would have the choice whether he wanted to fall in love with the cat. Me? I have no choice. I'm stuck with him and I couldn't do anything at all about it."

She was silent for a while, thinking of something. "Do _you _want to imprint on him?" she asked timidly meeting my eyes. I didn't have an answer for that. I wasn't sure if I didn't want to imprint on him. I wasn't sure if I did.

"What are you doing here anyways? I mean, it's the middle of the night, Bella. What do you want from me?" I asked hoping to change the subject. She didn't look as if she was going to go with the subject but she didn't push her question on.

"I...just wanted to talk to you. I kind of missed the opportunity awhile ago."

"About what? Why couldn't it wait tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I think it couldn't wait tomorrow."

"Well then let's hear it."

"I want you to control Ethan and Jacob. I mean I could tell them both to stop but they wouldn't listen to me. Both of them means the world to us, now that they're both a part of our family. I don't want Jacob's hatred towards vampires transfer from Edward to Ethan. I don't want Ethan to learn how to hate wolves either."

"You sound like Carlisle," I said trying to lighten up the mood. Her face remained serious though.

"I know. But Carlisle does have a point. He really wants us to work in harmony. All of this rivalry between us is not good. It will just lead to nonsense battles and conflicts that would have heavy casualties on both our sides."

"Ok, ok! I'll talk to them."

"There's something else too. "

"What is it?"

"You need to talk to Ethan about Jane."

I glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you need to talk about Jane to Ethan."

"Wha-why?"

"He's the one who needs to say the truth to you."

"About what?"

"I have to go. Edward doesn't sleep and I told him I wouldn't be gone that long," she said as she headed for the window and opened it.

"Wait! What is it? I want to know."

"I don't have the right to tell you because the truth is, it's not really my business. Just know that we're going to be at Carlisle's place," she said and with that she jumped from the window and to the street below. The sight was amazing. I also jump out of my window but it wasn't as graceful as the way she jumps. I sometimes get caught in the branches of the trees near the window.

I got little sleep that night. Whatever little sleep I had was filled with pictures of Jane slashing Ethan, Jacob, and Seth to pieces over and over again before my very eyes. What hurted the most is when I saw Seth suffering under Jane. I would wake up screaming whenever I would dream of such a thing. The following morning I got up and didn't even bother to fix my bed. I rushed to Seth's room and saw him sprawled in his bed, his mouth wide open. This boy is just huge. His feet were hanging in the edge of the bed and his covers were barely covering every part of his body. He might not be a sight to look at right now yet I was extremely relieved at the sight.

I had to talk to my mother just after breakfast to clear things up with her. She did look hurt by my secrecy. Great, another person was added to the already growing list of people that I have hurt to keep them from knowing about the imprinting.

"Mom, Ethan's a vampire," I told her after Charlie left for work that morning.

"Yeah, I figured that out. He looked like he was the same species of them anyways," she smiled. "That's why I wanted to leave right away. I know the Cullens would protect Charlie and me but we don't know if he could control his thirst as much as the others can."

"Thanks. I can't really tell my...anouncement in front of everybody if Charlie was there."

"Why?"

"Mom, I...imprinted on Ethan," I said quietly. She dropped the piece of waffle that was half way to her mouth. Seth came in the room dressed and ready to leave the house. He looked at me and scoffed. He picked up three waffles and stuffed them whole in his mouth.

"Jeez Seth, ever tasted a waffle before?" I asked as he swallowed the whole thing.

"Bug off, Leah. I'm hungry."

"Well, if you keep on stuffing your face like that, then I wouldn't be surprised if you choke on whatever you're eating."

"Ha ha."

"Hurry up, pacman, we need to meet Jacob to patrol the whole town. We need to alert the Cullens when Jane or any of the Volturi comes."

He scoffed again. "Did he say that or you just want to be with that leech?"

He turned and head for the door leaving me staring at him with my mother. I looked at my mom, asking for help. She jerked her head towards the door for me to follow my stubborn brother. I did so. I expected him to be gone by now but I guess he wanted to talk to me also.

"Seth, shouldn't you be happy for me?"

"For imprinting on that..._thing_?"

"I finally did, didn't I? I mean, I don't have to be hung up on Sam any longer. I'm not bitter anymore. I thought out of all the people I know, you'd be the one who'd be happy for me the most."

"But I thought you would imprint on a human at the very least! And how could I believe that you really imprinted on him? What if you're just following Bella's way of romance, huh?"

"What?! Why would I imitate her? Why wouldn't you believe me?"

"Because you're a wolf. You're not really supposed to imprint Leah. You...can't reproduce anymore," he answered. That stung. But I know he was right.

"Seth, you know that I don't know why I did that. You know that from the very start there must be something biologically wrong with me. I'm the only girl wolf! I just really hoped that you would be happy. For once in my life I had a reason not to be bitter nor mean any longer."

He didn't say anything but just looked down. I realized then that this was not really about me. It was also about him. He was truly feeling the pressure of not meeting his imprint mate yet. "Seth, I'm sorry. I...I really am."

"Gosh, I know this may sound so horrible but... I've always thought that I would imprint first. I mean, I didn't mind not finding her yet through all these years. I've just thought that we were complete opposite, you know? You were just itching to imprint on Sam while I didn't have anyone to be itching for. I've always thought that your impatience would make your wait longer."

"Seth, I didn't want this to happen. If I had a choice, I would love it if you imprinted first. Imagine, mom would have grandchildren running around and we can bet that new, strong wolves would be added to our pack. I know she's out there. She just hasn't gotten out of her couch yet to look for you. I completely see your point and truth is I also thought that you would imprint first but I guess we were both wrong."

He nodded,"We really need to go. We don't want Jake biting our heads off, do we?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Oh, and Leah?"

"Hmmm?"

"I _am_ happy that you found your imprint mate. At least you'll have each other for the rest of your lives."

I smiled,"Thanks Seth."

We headed for the Cullens as we phased to wolves. Seth was still worrying about his imprinting and that occupied my thoughts for awhile until I saw the house ahead. I remebered what Bella said and I was concerned. What was it that Ethan was hiding from me? Seth growled from somewhere behind me. I forgot that I was sharing my thoughts with him.

_I don't like him keeping things from you, Leah._

_Chill out Seth. He probably has a good reason._

_This might be a crucial information._

_I know. That's why I'm going to talk to him_

_If he doesn't talk, then Jacob and me will make him._

_Ooooh, look at the puppy trying to be tough and mean._

_I mean it, Leah._

_Of course you do._

_Edward, we're here. Is Jake there? Tell him to come out. _I knew we were near enough for him to hear us but I wasn't sure if he did. This was the unfair part of his power. He could hear our thoughts but we could not hear his. We waited for a few minutes before Jacob came out of the house. I guess he did hear us. He threw his shirt on the ground and hid behind a tree as he finally phased in a wolf also.

We still had an unfinished issue going on between us and he was thinking of it now. He was furious with himself for doing something like that but he was also furious with me for keeping my imprinting a secret.

_Look, I'm sorry, Jake. I admit that I was wrong from keeping things from you. I'm sorry if that led to suspicion in our pack._

_I just wished you didn't._

_Let's just forget it all right? We were both wrong and we both made mistakes. _He was now thinking of when he pounced on me so hard that I was sent flying back against my car. I saw pictures of it from Jacob's and Seth's heads and I was horrified that that was what they saw. It looked horrible. I couldn't believe that I could still stand after that impact.

_You're strong, Leah. _Seth thought out loud.

_Flattery won't get you anywhere._ We were now splitting apart, taking our own routes in patrolling both the Cullen residence, Forks, and our reservation. Though the miles between us three were getting far, the links to our minds were still there.

_By the way, Leah, Bella wanted you to come by the house after you finish your route. _Jacob thought inside his head and the nervousness landed in my stomach and settled comfortably there. Worry began to creep in my heart once again.

_What is it?_

_Well, Bella came to my room last night and told me to talk to Ethan about Jane. _At the sound of Ethan's name, Jacob reflected his anger towards him to Seth and me.

_I knew he wasn't up to no good._

_Oh come on. He might have something important. Didn't the Cullens say anything?_

_They were talking about something when I came in but they stopped it._

_That must be it. They must be talking to Ethan about whatever it is with Jane._

_And they didn't bother to fill me in?_

_They might still want Ethan to tell me whatever it is. They don't want me to find out through your thoughts. But that's not really right. I mean we're protecting them right? How could we do that when they know something we don't and they won't share it with us._

_Then you must hurry with your route so you could go back there and talk to him._

Jane did not decide to come to Forks that morning. The whole town and the reservation did not have any unwanted vampire visitors therefore everyone was safe. All three of us headed for the home of the Cullens after we phased back to our human forms and got dressed.

"I don't see why we have to die for those dogs because of Ethan. Let them solve their own problems," Rosalie was saying when we entered the room. They looked at us and became silent. Rosalie was not embarassed by what she said, of course, but she was still silenced. Ethan approached me, stretching out a hand to greet me.

"What's going on?" I found my voice to ask. The arrival of Jane was a sign of something we were dreaeding-another confrontation with the Volturi and now will probably lead to a fight. The nightmares I had last night flashed back to me. My knees felt like sticks under my weight.

"You should really tell her, Ethan," Alice piped up, the joy that she had in her face was gone to be replaced by solemn and worry. Everyone's face was like that-solemn, weary, and sad.

"Jane's coming because of me," Ethan said softly.

"Why?"

"Because she chose me to be her mate but... I denied her."


	6. Chance

VI.

Chance

"So, she's coming here for you?" I asked, my eyes roaming around the room to make sure no one was playing some cruel joke on me. They all looked serious. I met Ethan's eyes and he nodded. "B-but why? Didn't you deny her?"

"She did not take the news fairly well. She vowed that if she could not have me, then no one can. She would not let me rest until I am hers or I am ashes," he whispered. I realized that I would be on the losing end once again. It was Sam breaking up with me all over again. But this time, with Ethan, it's much worse. Every beat sent new waves of agony throughout my body. My head throbbed in pain as I tried to think of someway this could be resolved. I didn't have any choice. I knew I had to let him go to be able to save my family. Now that he is a part of the Cullens, he would not want to endanger his family either.

"This is an easy one to solve, isn't it. You must go to her then. I will not jeopardize my family if we have the solution for this problem," I said, sounding so much braver than I felt. He looked at me shocked and hurt. He should not look like that. He should choose her with her angelic face. Of course he wouldn't pick me. I wouldn't even pick me.

Everyone was silent for awhile. We all did not know what to say. I have never bothered the Cullens with my own personal problems. As far as both parties are concerned, no one cares. They weren't involved in my life as much as I am involved with them. I am only their guard dog and what do they care?

"There, I hope I solved your problems, Barbie. We don't want to get your hands dirty now, do we?" I retorted back nastily towards the blond vampire about her remark when we came in, before turning away and making an exit. I didn't want to cry. I promised myself that I would not cry for a guy any longer. But tears wouldn't even show how much pain I had flowing in my body. The intensity of the pain may be coming from the imprinting. Stupid imprinting. How I hate being a wolf. I wasn't sure if I should phase into a wolf but I don't think that's a good idea right now. Jacob and Seth might transform into a wolf. I just don't want to share my pain to anyone yet.

I let my feet carry me through the forests. The haven that it used to look for was gone. What was the point of living if my heart keeps getting shattered into dust like this? Will the time come for me to have my happiness or will it be always like this? I can't live on forever if my life will go on this way. What's the point of having a heart if it's not whole? Who would want that? Now, I know that I would have to live forever for my imprint mate. But how can I face that if he's with someone else? I could not ask the Cullens to destroy Jane. The Volturi would seek revenge if that happens.

I could feel the bitterness creep inside me, like a fatal disease. Living off the bitterness was the only way I knew I could survive this. Somehow, giving others a piece of my pain was a good therapy for me though I must admit that sucks for them. I know that it would be a bit selfish of me but I think that would even things out. I mean, they're all happy now with their own lives. It's unfair how things work out. What do they have that I don't? Then I remembered Seth. He was desperate to find his imprint mate. If he does find it, then he'll probably be happy like the rest of them and I would be left out in the rain. It's really bitchy, not to mention, heartless for me to think of it, but if I prevent Seth from imprinting, then we would both be alone but then we will still have each other. At the very least I won't be completely alone.

I stopped in front of a meadow- the same one yesterday when Ethan found me crying after my failed attempt of escape. It was only a day since I imprinted on him and I was already losing. I looked around. It seems that no one followed me. I settled down the same spot I sat at yesterday. I still couldn't bring myself to cry. Maybe I ran out of tears. Great, even my body was working against me. But then when was it ever an ally of my heart?

"This must be your favorite spot huh?" I heard a voice from behind me quietly said. I knew right away that it was Ethan. I should have known not to assume right away that no one would be following me. Of course, heartbreak will always be with me wherever I go.

"What do you want?" I asked, not bothering to hide my bitterness and pain. His voice gave me agony and prevented me from giving any smart remarks.

"Why did you walk out?"

"There was nothing else to say."

"I had so much to say but you don't bother listening."

"Why should I? You're just like one of them," I told him nastily but I wasn't sure if I was referring to vampires or the people who left me.

"Maybe you think all of us are the same because you won't let _anyone_ have a chance, Leah," he replied. His words are very good because it aimed for both of the two that I wasn't sure I was referring him to.

"Ok. If that's all you wanted to say, I would rather be alone right now."

"Leah, I know that you only know me for a day but I think what I feel for you is more than fascination. I mean, out of all of the things that I am fascinated by, you truly caught my eye."

"How cheesy can you get?" I asked in sarcasm but I could feel my whole core shaking.

"I know it sounds so bad and...cheesy but it's the truth. I have watched you above all of them."

"I don't want a stalker."

"You made me this way. Before I knew your name, before I found out what you really are, even after I saw you change into a wolf, I have fallen for you. Leah, for the first time in my new life, you have given me a chance to feel love even if my heart no longer beats. So please, don't shut me away. I want to know you so much more."

"You're right. That does sound so bad."

"But it's really the only thing I know. I want to live this life with you. I don't care about Jane, I don't care if the Cullens would abandon me to save themselves, and even if the whole world turns against me for loving you. Just as long as you're there with me, then I could face even all of the Volturi."

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"Stop shutting yourself away from me, Leah. I love you and want you so bad," he said taking my breath away. He wrapped his marble arms around me. I shivered at the contact but I didn't mind it being there. It was as if his arms were meant to be around me. His lips found my cheeks. Even if those were hard and cold, I could not help closing my eyes and enjoying the touch.

"It's unfair. You know so much about me after watching me for so long. I don't even know anything about you," I said after I gathered myself a bit.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, whispering gently in my ear.

This was the first time for a long time that I have spent the afternoon in complete bliss. I didn't want it to end. The cloud that settled above me when I found out Jane was going after Ethan was gone. I was still worried about that but I was much happier knowing that I was never going to be alone ever again.

"Hey Seth," I said cheerfully as he entered the house just before sunset.

"Are you ok? Awhile ago, you looked like the world was collapsing around you," he said amazed at my aura.

"Yeah, felt like that but I'm better now, thanks."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, Seth," I repeated, annoyed a bit.

"Hey, everybody is going to just hang out at the Reservation around eight. Do you want to come with us?" he asked as he took a soda can from the refrigerator and I settled down the table. Sue was at the doctor having a check up for the baby and Charlie was with her for support. The house was empty but I really didn't feel like staying here anyways.

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok. I have to go now. Jacob wants me to patrol the town before I go to the Reservation," he said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Did Jake want me to come along?"

"I don't think so. He thinks you need to just to chill out now. Besides, he thinks that you need to be kept away from Jane just in case she decides to come here."

"Hang on, Jane isn't here yet?"

"Alice said she just decided to come here. We really don't know when she's coming."

"Right."

"Well, I have to go. See you later," he said, stepping out of the house. I could see his enormous outline turn to a wolf and he scampered to the nearest clump of trees from our house.

I looked at the watch and saw it was only seven. I had an hour to go before I would head to the Reservation. The house was silent and eerie. I didn't want to watch Charlie's flat screen. I don't really find watching television interesting.

"My love," Ethan whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around me. I jumped in his arms and he laughed loudly.

"You don't have to do that," I said grumpy. "How did you get in anyways?"

"The door was open," he said, pointing at the back door where Seth exited.

"What, you don't know how to knock?"

"Excuse me for being so obnoxious."

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked, an idea occurring to me but I was unsure if this was a good thing.

"Nothing, why?"

"In an hour or so, my friends in the Reservation are hanging out. I want you to meet them."

"I'm meeting the friends now, isn't that too fast?" he laughed.

"I just want to introduce you to them."

"I'd be honored to go."

We went outside to drive to the Reservation. Ethan thinks that it was a good idea to drive the car because, according to him, it will lessen the shock of me bringing a vampire in the Quileute territory. Though he was more shocked when he laid his eyes on my car that still had my form dented on the sides. The glass of the windows in the driver's side were all shattered, leaving the windows gaping holes.

"Still a good idea to drive there?" I asked him. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Who did this?"

"No one," I answered lying through my teeth.

"Was it your Alpha? Was it that Jacob boy?" he asked, his whole body shaking in rage.

"It was yesterday. Don't worry about it. We're all good now."

"How dare he do this to you? I'm going to rip his head off!" he growled as he started for the door. I grabbed his arm to prevent him from running towards the place where they were patrolling.

"I told you wolves heal fast. You don't have to over react," I explained to him holding his gaze.

"But him, doing this to you? How could I _not_ react this way?" he asked.

"So, how do we get there?" I asked, changing the topic right away. He rolled his eyes but he got the message that I didn't want to talk about it any longer.

"Come on, I'll borrow Edward's Volvo," he said.

"What, your rich family still hasn't let you buy your own car?" I asked, wondering if they divide their enormous wealth among themselves and if Ethan was going to get his own share. It was not as if I want the money but I was still curious about it.

"I don't need their wealth, Leah. I have my own money," he replied looking at me and pretending to be hurt. I chuckled softly. I took his hand and he carried me on his back to go to the Cullens.

Letting him drive was a huge mistake. We literally flew down the streets of Forks. I was holding the handle at the top of the window so tightly that my knuckles turned white, this was coming from someone who loves the feeling of exhilaration and speed. I felt nauseated and week kneed when we stepped out of the car. I just realized that it was a bad idea to use Edward's car. So much for being discreet about who I imprinted.

We heard the laughter of the others. They were around the campfire again. Someone was speaking and five seconds later a roar of laughter disturbed the night. I looked nervously at Ethan but he seemed so unconcerned and relaxed. Everyone from my former pack was there: Quil and Claire, Sam, Emily, and Nicole, Embry and his imprint mate, this bubbly girl named Sarah, Paul and Rachael who was now engaged, and Jared with his wife Kim. Brady and Collin who idolizes Seth were also there with their imprint mates, Dianna and Erica, though the girls know just a little about the wolf pack. When we entered the range of the campfire, everyone stopped dead in whatever they were doing and looked at us. It was one of those awkward moments you have with people.

"What's up with the sudden silence?" I asked, irritated at the awkwardness drifting over the campfire. They didn't replied but their eyes traveled from me to Ethan and then back again. "This is Ethan, by the way, my imprint mate."

The silence intensified. They knew with just one smell that the air carried and the amazing beauty of Ethan that he was not one of the humans nor one of us. He smiled and settled down the campfire, his skin glistening like diamonds as the fire light licked his skin. The two youngest girls gasped and ooohed as they saw this.

"What are you doing bringing a leech here, Leah?" Paul asked, looking at Ethan with such loathing it was scorching.

"He's my imprint mate," I answered him coldness in my voice.

"There's definitely something wrong with you. That's what you get for hanging with the blood suckers for such a long time."

"Shut up, Paul," Sam said, growling. I was surprised by this.

"Stop it, Paul, you're not making the situation any easier," Rachel whispered at her fiance.

"It's ok, Rachel. I understand his kind of ignorance," I told her. I shot Paul a horrible look and stood up. I introduced everyone around the campfire to him. Dianna and Erica giggled when I got to them while Brady and Collin growled loudly.

"It's nice to finally meet Leah's boys and their imprint mates," he said smiling that breathtaking smile. Then Jacob and Seth came and grabbed the two remaining hot dogs by the center left the fire.

Jacob looked around and he knew that things were getting a little awkward between us and the rest of the old pack so he started making jokes and conversations with the rest also including Ethan. I guess this was his way of making it up to me for being so rude yesterday.

"You don't have to be so nice, Jacob. Are you sick?" I joked nudging him a bit with my arm.

"What, I can't make things easier for you?" he smiled, sipping soda from his fifth can.

"Thanks, by the way."

"Least that I can do. I mean, I don't want to lose my Beta because of my stupidity."

"Yeah, maybe you should start taking anger classes or something," I said and that earned me a laugh.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Did Nessie tell you to be nice to me?" I asked thinking of my niece. He looked at me and placed a hand on his chest, pretending to be offended.

"Are you saying that I can't be nice without anyone telling me to be nice? That hurts you know."

I laughed. "Jake, you can't do anything without anyone telling you what to do. It's just you're too lazy to do things for yourself."

He laughed. "Oh come on, you've got to give me more credit than that."

"Fine, you're doing a great job making Ethan feel welcome. Thanks for that."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."

I smiled and looked at him. Ethan was talking to Rachel animatedly while the two young girls giggled and whispered, looking at Ethan. I couldn't feel a bit jealous but then he looked at me and winked. I guess girls couldn't help liking him. Jacob followed my gaze and smiled.

"Hey, don't get jealous of my sister. She'll always be with Paul," Jacob said rolling his eyes as he mentioned Paul's name.

"Hey, Leah, can I talk to you?" Sam said suddenly from behind me.

"Yeah sure, be right back Jake," I said standing up and following Sam in a private spot.

"What is it, Sam?" I asked looking directly at him. It was the first time I looked in his eyes without feeling my knees weaken. I was so much stronger now and I knew that I was not hung up on him any longer. He looked uneasy and glanced nervously at Ethan's direction.

"I don't like you going with him, Leah, to be honest," he said after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a vampire, Leah. What were you thinking?"

"What?!" I hissed. "You think I want this? Sam, out of all the people, you should know how much we cannot control who we imprint! How dare you think that I could choose it!"

"Will you calm down?"

"No, I'm not going to calm down! You're the one who left me because you imprinted on Em. Do you remember how helpless you were? Huh? Do you remember how much you hate hurting me and not being able to control who you're going to choose? Do you remember how much you cannot stay _away_ from Em? Now that I could accept that, you can't do the same for me? How unfair is that?!"

"Hey, what is going on?" Ethan asked, touching my elbow and I crossed my arms glaring at Sam.

"Nothing," he said as he walked away and returned to his family.

"What was that all about?" Ethan asked, looking at Sam suspiciously.

"Nothing, just hypocracy," I said, my voice was shaking and I tried to calm myself down. He cupped my face and kissed my forehead.

"Leah, I have news for you," Seth suddenly said, coming to us, half jogging, half walking.

"What is it?"

"Edward wanted me to tell you that Jane changed her mind."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Aro told her not to come here just as long as there was no threat at all."

"What?" I squeaked, looking at Ethan who was unimaginably calm but was smiling from ear to ear.

"I told you things will work out," Ethan whispered in my ear.

"Leah, you reek," Seth said as he pinched his nose with his forefinger and thumb, waving his hands in front of him.

"Compared to you, I smell better," I retorted punching him firmly in the arm. He flinched, rubbing the spot.

We came back to the small gathering, while my spirit was soaring with happiness.


	7. Limits

Limits

(In Ethan's Eyes)

I opened my eyes. In just a few hours I have to leave. I don't want Charlie to find me here. I know he will jump to the conclusions that I was up to no good. Humans usually have the wrong impression. Not everything succumbs to the desires of the flesh. I could prove that but I don't think Leah would approve of it. I glanced down at the exotic beauty resting in my arms. Her chest was moving up and down in a steady pattern while her breath came out in a beat that would hypnotize anyone. She looks so peaceful and vulnerable when she sleeps. I know she does not want to look this way but that was when I was attracted to her the most. Watching her gave me the desire to finally feel her hot lips pressed against mine. Maybe Charlie's assumptions are closer to the truth than I have given them credit for. I wanted her but I would give her the time to finally surrender herself. I needed control over this desire. I took a deep breath to steady myself. I know it was unnecessary but I guess old habits die hard. The air brought her smell, the only thing that I was not attracted to. But of course there was no necessity for breathing. A mere stench would not keep her from me.

The past two months have been like seconds for me but I would trade my eighty-nine years of being alive for those two months anytime. She had made me feel things that I have never felt before since I have changed to a vampire. There have been many women who wanted me but not one of them had the same impact she has over me. It had never been fascination with her but something so much stronger. My love for her was like a tidal wave crashing over and over again on me, never letting me resurface. But then, I would not have it any other way. I was glad to see changes in her also. She laughed more. There was a change in her aura that made her undeniably beautiful. She was finally starting to open up to me. We would talk for hours at end about anything that would come up. It surprised me how easy she was to talk to. To be honest, I didn't think I would find anyone who had the intelligence to keep up with me. She was sophisticated and incredibly smart. She has strong opinions and truly sticks to them. She says things as they were. I couldn't help thinking I was lucky to find this beautiful and intelligent treasure. I would do anything to keep her and her whole family safe.

Then I remembered Jane. I knew she will come. Somehow I know Aro's command to stay away from us will not keep her from actually coming. It only delayed the arrival. I remembered her words clearly as if she has only spoken of them yesterday. She came to me just before we confront the Cullens four years ago.

"Oh, this is an unbelievably good day," I remembered her saying as she entered my tent. "It was foolish for the Cullens to make an immortal child but then from the very beginning, they were all fools. I cannot wait to find that Bella girl and tear her into pieces."

"Why do you hate her so much? What is it that she has done to you, exactly?" I asked her in disgust but she didn't notice the tone of my voice.

"She's untouchable. I cannot give her pain."

"You are so sadistic, do you know that? You enjoy the pain of others; its disgusting."

She looked at me, anger burning in her eyes. "What do you want? Why did you call me here like some common mule?"

"I made my decision. I cannot accept your offer as your mate," I told her. Then she erupted. Suddenly, pain erupted all over my body that made me kneel down in my knees. I felt my eyes being pushed back in its sockets. The dead veins in my body seemed to be burning, something gnawed the vein walls from the inside out. Every limb in my body was broken then healed then broken again. My skin was burning. It felt like I was being staked alive. Before I knew it, I was writhing on the floor.

"If I cannot have you, then no one can!" she screeched, intensifying the pain.

"Jane, enough," Aro's voice from somewhere. "It's time to go. We do not want to let them get away do we?"

The pain stopped and I was left breathless on the floor. Every part of my body ached. How could someone so small give such a pain like this? Before Aro stopped her, I was wishing that she would just end me just to stop the pain.

"You will leave after we are finished with the Cullens, do you understan Ethan? You will fight for the Volturi or I myself will end you. After this, you will go, I do not care where, but you will go. Tell Jane whatever you want but you will not tell her that I am forcing you to leave," he hissed deadly in my ear.

After we encountered the Cullens and their allies, I approached Jane once again and told her that I was thinking of joining the Cullens. Of course at that time it was a lie after Aro said I needed to leave. The truth was I did not want to be here any longer. I was actually glad that Aro was forcing me to leave.

"You will not survive their ways. Before you know it, you will beg me to take you in once again but I don't think I would be charitable then," she hissed as left me writhing on the floor after giving me another dose of her power.

Jane was unbelievably sly and with the help of her brother, she would be able to persuade Aro and the rest to let her come here. Of course, the Cullens were not exactly in the favorite list of the Volturi. They were extremely threatened when the Cullens showed up with a huge population of vampires who were willing to fight for them if the need will come. The Volturi saw the Cullens' influence in their people and knew that one day, this family would finally defeat them and take over as the "royal family" of the vampires. If Jane was to die in the hands of the Cullens, then an inevitable war will occur.

I knew it was all my fault. Leah, her family, her pack, and the rest of the Cullens would not be in grave danger if I was not here. But how was I to know? I only wanted to try the Cullens' way of feeding for a week. But then that week stretched on for years. I must admit that I did take a risk but I trained myself to be stronger. I avoided the smell of the humans completely, not breathing for hours and filling myself with the blood of animals. I challenged myself to master this way. I found out that it was harder than I thought it would be. But when I was about to give up, I laid my eyes on this beautiful wolf for the first time.

I saw her wearing an amazing white silk gown that truly complimented her figure and giving her complexion a smooth boost. Her hair was tied in an elegant bun at the back of her head. She was alone and sobbing. I was hungry that time and saw this opportunity to finally taste human blood. I thought that her sadness was an advantage for me. My victims would be more vulnerable if they were experiencing nothing but grief. I did think that it was too bad I was going to use her as a way to replenish myself. She was such a beauty but then my eyes could not satisfy my hunger. I thought maybe I could turn her to one of us but I knew it was impossible. I know I could not stop after living off animal blood for so long. But as I was about to attack her, she turned into a small grey wolf before my eyes, shredding her white gown. I was stunned at the sight but my reflexes saved me from being seeing. I jumped up and hid in the leaves of a huge pine tree as she turned around. I followed her as she ran. I have perceived her as weak and delicate so I was surprised as she ran with such speed and agility. I realized that I have seen her before. She was with the Cullens as one of the wolves when we witnessed for the Volturi.

I looked at the watch, it was almost four and soon, Charlie will be up to get ready for work. I carefully unwrapped my arms from her and stood up. I was about to jump out the window to return when she spoke.

"Are you going already?" she asked softly, disappointment in her voice. I strode over to her and kiss her forehead.

"Do not fret my love. I will be back," I whispered to her.

"Hey, remember that I'm going to introduce you to my parents later on," she said, a bit of anxiety mixed in her sleepy voice.

I laughed, "I already know them. Why are you going to introduce me to them?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. They do not know that we're...together."

"What about my coldness?"

She smiled, "I'm sure you'll find a way."

I kissed her in the cheeks and left. Lucky it was still dark outside. The whole world still rested and those of us who do not rest have the freedom to roam around the dark. I loved visiting my Leah but I just can't do that when the sun is up. Then there was the fact that, like Leah, the whole world seem to be vulnerable when at night as if all the threats was just some sad facade. At day people seem to do anything just to prove that they're strong but when the night comes, all of it changes.

I ran back to Carllisle's house. I wondered if anybody had noticed me gone. Of course none of them slept. They were either studying, learning music, or spending time with their partners. The others of our kind usually hunt humans at night. But since the Cullens do not hunt humans, they educate themselves. As a result, besides the Volturi, they were the most educated and sophisticated clan of our kinds. I have never studied much but now I was beginning to learn more and more about the world through Carlisle's books. If I was not with Leah, I read and learned how to play music. I was mostly interested in astronomy.

I entered the house in silence, trying not to disturb the others in whatever they were doing. Edward and Bella must be in their home cottage with Nessie just a few miles away while the others must be upstairs. I climbed up the second floor and entered my own room. There was Edward examining the small collection of books in my shelf.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting down on the velvet couch.

"Nice collection," he said. Edward was the kind of person who you could not help wanting to be like. He was a scholar, a soldier, a musician, and a father. He bases his decisions in what he thinks is the right thing to do.

"Yeah. Astronomy really interests me. So, what is it?"

"You were right, Jane will not give up," he answered quietly after a minute. I told him Jane would not give up and whatever they saw or heard was not the final from the Volturi.

"Did Alice see anything?" I asked seriously.

"Alice never saw Jane change her mind. She only saw Aro talking to her and I heard in her thoughts that she will obey but that does not mean she will not find a way to persuade Aro and the others."

"What do we do?"

"I do not know yet. As long as she does not decide to come here I wouldn't advise to do anything."

"Please do not tell the wolves yet," I pleaded silently. He looked at me directly in the eyes. It was filled with wisedom that was unfathomable.

"You wouldn't want Leah to shut you away again," he said knowingly.

I nodded,"She's just started making improvement. I don't want to see her that way again."

"When will you tell her?"

"I don't really know Edward. It's hard to keep things from her but I don't want her to shut me away again and tell me to abandon her. Sometimes I think that she brings to herself her own misery. She has the choice to be happy but she chooses to wallow in sadness and grief. She chooses to be bitter and distant to others."

"She really changed ever since you came. The whole pack is even affected by her change," Edward agreed.

"Please, let's just keep this from everyone, please?" I pleaded once again. He nodded.


	8. Frame

Frame

We decided to tell the others about our suspicion. It was better if the whole family knew about the possibility that Jane was actually coming. At the very least we would be more protected. It was best if the pack did not know anything about this. It was too risky for them to know. If they patrol the area and Jane meets them... I could not think of what might happen to Leah.

"What will we tell the pack?" Bella asked when we announced them our suspicion. Nessie was with Jacob that time so he did not hear any of it.

"It's too risky for Jacob to know. They would all want to patrol the area if they were to know what was going on. Then if Jane catches them, then she would get information out of them. We're not always with them and we cannot protect them if that happens. We wouldn't know right away."

"Yeah, but what will we tell them? I hate lying to Jake," Bella shook her head. But before I could even answer, Edward interrupted me.

"Leah's coming, Ethan."

"Let me handle this, Bella," I said and she nodded.

Leah entered the house with a bit of shyness. She was still a bit uncomfortable coming here but she did not knock any longer unlike she used to. A smile formed in her face when she saw me, her eyes were shining brightly.

I greeted her with a smile and a kiss on her cheek. She looked around and the embarrassment returned in her face. I was still a bit sad that she did not feel comfortable in my new family. She did belong here. She had so many connections to this family that she should not feel any embarrassment nor awkwardness.

"Is Jacob here?" she asked timidly at Bella.

"Sweetie, Jake's with Nessie right now. Were you guys supposed to patrol the area or something?" I asked her.

She nodded,"Yeah, we were going to patrol the area before I introduce you to my mom and my step dad."

"Ahm, yeah about patrolling, we all just had a talk. We all thought it was best for you to stop patrolling. We think you guys have done enough for us now and we really think that we're safe now," I lied. It was the most horrible feeling in the world. It was as if the floor below me was gone and I felt as if I was going to fall. I tried hard to keep my face as straight as I can.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, you all know that it's all right," she said looking at the rest of my family with curiosity.

"Yeah, we really appreciate what your pack has done for us, Leah. But we've agreed that it we have bothered you enough," Carlisle answered, supporting my lie with a fact that was partly true. They all thought for years that they don't need the pack's protection any longer but they allowed it because of Jacob wanting to be with Nessie all the time.

"What about the treaty? Would that be back?" she asked.

"No, I don't think it would be affected at all. We still need to be able to go to your lands just in case something comes up. Besides, you and Jacob would want to come here to be with your imprint mates, don't you?" Carlisle asked. She nodded.

"Ok. I understand. I'll tell him," she said timidly.

"I'll come around six," I told her hugging her. She freed herself from my arms and planted a warm kiss on my cheeks. It seemed to warm my whole body. She really gave me feelings that I have never felt ever since I woke up in my new life.

"See yah," she said turning around and heading for the door. As soon as she transformed in the woods surrounding the house, I turned back to the rest of my family.

"Thanks," I told them quietly. They don't know how much I appreciate them.

"What exactly do you plan to do with this situation?" Rosalie asked coldly. I never did like Rosalie. She was too vain and self-centered. I must admit that she's outstandingly beautiful but being beautiful does not make her attractive at all. Her personality and her looks could not be more opposite. But I figured she was right. I needed a plan to be alert for Jane without Leah ever finding it out.

"We're going to patrol the area when we hunt. There will be two of us feeding while another two would be patrolling the area," I explained to them.

"And if the pack asked what we are doing?"

"We'll just tell them that we're out hunting. That's why two of us will hunt."

It was agreed that it was to be that way. I know it was a bit cruel of me to lie to Leah. If I could just change the situation, I would. I do not regret coming here because it led me to her. I could never ask for more. That night, I went to her house just before six at night. I usually come here much later than this but it was time for me to finally introduce myself to Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater as Leah's boyfriend. I knocked on the door a minute before six.

"He's a little early," I heard Charlie say. He was not Leah's father of course but I found out that Harry Clearwater died of a heart attack after he found out that his children phases to wolves like he used to. Then it was Charlie, Bella's father, who took care of Sue. They are engaged to be married.

"Charlie, behave. He's improtant to Leah," the pregnant Sue said as she approached the door to open it. "Hi, please, come in," she said pleasantly. She was in her eighth month in pregnancy. The air brought me her smell. Automatically, my mouth watered and the poison in my teeth started to reproduce frantically. I stopped breathing then. I suddenly realized that it may be a bad idea coming here tonight.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to get to know you, ma'am," I said courtly. From the corner, Charlie scoffed. Sue shot him a bad look and rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you that boy from Edward's class?" Charlie asked. He was nto easily trusting. I was guessing he was seeing this situation like his daugher's relationship with Edward. It was like a replay for him and I'm guessing he won't be as loose to Leah as he was when Bella was dating her husband now.

"Yes sir. I'm Ethan Roberts," I introduced myself as I offered my gloved hand to him. I was all covered up so that my skin would not give out the truth into who I truly am.

"Roberts? Aren't you a member of the Cullens now? Why don't you change your name? My family-in-law not good enough for you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Charlie!" Sue warned. He lifted his arms innocently and she rolled her eyes. "Ethan, I'm really sorry about him. He's just a little...grumpy," she apologized.

"It's nothing, really. I understand. Actually, Chief Swan, the adoption papers are not finalize yet. It's a lot harder to be adopted if you are already older than eighteen," I told him with professionalism in my voice.

"Why do you need the Cullens to be your guardian anyways? Because they have money, is that it?"

"No. It was their decision to take me in."

"What's the deal with all of you anyways? Why are you all like that?" he asked, suddenly exploding.

"I don't think I understand what you're saying, sir," I told him.

"Why are you all so courteous and so damn perfect?"

"I do not think I am perfect, sir," I humbled but I was fighting myself not to smile.

"What's going on here?" the most beautiful voice ask as she descended from the stairs. Then I couldn't help smiling as I saw her. "Charlie, stop sabotaging Ethan for crying out loud," she said pointedly at him.

"I'm just protecting you for your father Leah," he answered.

"I hate it when people think I need protecting," she said frustrated. She looked at me meaningfully. I knew she directed those words to me. I almost laughed.

"Would you give him a chance to let us know how wonderful he really is, Charlie?" Sue asked approaching her fiance and putting a hand on his shoulder. He was outnumbered but I knew I had to work hard to win him over. I didn't want him to like me because of his fiance and her daughter. I wanted him to approve me to Leah because of me.

"Please Ethan, come join us in supper. I've cooked the most wonderful meal," Sue said. I looked at Leah for help but she just stared at me, daring me to make a move.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm full already," I replied pretending to scratch the bottom of my eye, making it pop out a bit, but it served as a reminder that I could not eat human food. Leah smiled from ear to ear getting the private joke.

"What, you think Sue's cooking is not good enough?" Charlie piped up.

"It's all right Charlie. He's full," Sue said irritated at him.

"No, I think he's right. I will eat even if just a little," I told her but looking at Leah, accepting her challenge.

"You don't have to do that, Ethan," Sue said.

"I hate being rude and really I might be a bit hungry," I replied as I said sitting down the table like the rest of them.

The food must be delectable but I couldn't care less. It was bland and tasteless to me. I was wishing that I could drink the blood of bears right now but I had no choice. The venom in my mouth melted the food even before it hit my throat. Leah kept on looking at my reaction every time I place a food on my mouth. She tried hard not to laugh but she kept on snickering. It was hard to pretend even more when Seth, her little brother, entered the dining room. He was shocked to see me actually eating human food.

"So Ethan, do you like mom's cooking?" he would keep on asking me, enjoying the situation.

"I never thought it could taste so great," I would reply him and that would make him, Sue, and Leah smile. Lucky Charlie did not notice it.

The rest of the night went well though Seth kept shooting remarks about my attire yet I only answered him calmly. Charlie was still a bit cold towards me but when I talked to him about baseball, he opened right up. I guess that was all it takes for me to win him over. Leah couldn't help smiling when he finally started becoming warmer towards me. It was getting late and they were all tired so I decided that it was time for me to pretend that I was going home.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal Sue and it was nice spending time with you and your family," I smiled at Sue as I headed out the door. I was ecstatic to know that Leah did not even drop her stunning smile throughout the night. Though she did glare at Seth for saying something that could have exposed not only my identity but also the fact that there were roaming vampires all over the world. "I will see you later, Leah," I said and with that I turned to my car.

The Mistubishi Eclipse purred as I turned the engine on. This may not be as expensive as the other's cars but I found it suiting for me. I sped down the road from their house to the Cullens. The traffic was clear because it was pretty late at night so I was able to drive the roads in such a dangerous speed without any of the cops catching me.

I had to wait for several hours before returning back to their home but this time I did not come with my car but I got there by my feet. I jumped up her window a few hours later and opened it so that I could get in. I found her asleep in her bed, a thin smile etched in her mouth, the light outside gave her such an exotic glow. I wondered if it was me she was dreaming of. That was the first time I wished I had Edward's power of mind reading. I wanted to know if it was me that causes her to smile. I did not want to wake her up and disturbed the peace in her face but I longed to touch her. I cupped my hand in her hot cheeks. Her temperature was like that of the sun but it did not worry me, I would not burn. Her eyes started to flutter and finally opened. Her smile got even wider when she saw me and I was certain that my dead heart would start pumping once again.

"You were great awhile ago," she whispered softly still lying in her back.

"Anything to make you happy," I replied. She blinked several times to finally clear her head. Without getting up, she edged away from me and reached for something small in her bedside table. She then came back to me, reaching for my hand. I placed my hand in her soft, warm palms. She slipped a thick leather arm band in my wrist with clasps at the very end. Etched on the middle of the band was a heart and in each side of the heart was our name.

"What is this for?" I asked her marveling at the band.

"It's just a little something to show how much I appreciate what you did," she explained, finishing with the clasps.

"So I get rewarded everytime I do something very good?" I teased. "What if I did something extremely good, what woud you give me?"

"What do you want to get?" she answered with a question.

"Will you give if I tell you?" I asked touching her face. Her face grew weary as she realizes what is it that I wanted most.

"You know I can't. We do not know if it safe," she said her face was filled with worry.

"Then would you promise me that you will love me forever? Would you promise that you would always be mine whatever happens?"

She smiled,"I promise my heart will always belong to you."

She lifted herself from her bed, kneeling in front of me. Slowly she got nearer and nearer until we were only a hair's width away. I let her lips touch mine gently. I was hungry for her but I know she's the kind of woman who wants to be in control so I let her. I let her get the confidence and courage to let her lips mold against mine. Her lips were the sweetest I have ever tasted and soon I wanted more and more. I found the strength to pull myself away from her. I looked into her eyes and happiness was shining brightly on them. I laid beside her and wrapped my arms around her. A few minutes later she drifted off to sleep once again, her face was etched with peace and happiness.

I left her house before three in the morning with a wide smile on my face. It was a bliss to be with her and I will never ever exchange this for even eternal life. I let my feet carry me to the house without even thinking of it. My head was filled with Leah's smiling face. This was the night that I would remember always. I looked down at her gift; a treasure and a proof of the culture of her people in her. This was now my treasure. I turned west but then stopped as I saw a figure standing in front of me. Her face triggered something inside of me. I ran to her and slammed her against the trunk of a tree while I held her cold, hard neck. Jane did not even flinched. Instead a malicious smile dominated her face.

"Is that the way you would greet me?" she asked slyly. "Remember, I was the one who changed you to the life of eternity."

"You don't know how much I resented being this!" I hissed venomously.

"But you look so happy. You know that if I did not change you, you would never experience what you are experiencing now," she answered sweetly.

"But you did not mean to make me a vampire, did you? You only found me as your prey. You, being so clumsy, have alerted the people and did not finish drinking all of my blood. The venom spread to my veins making me this way. It was not your intention to change me but only to replenish yourself."

"But still you should ever be grateful."

"I've only found this life bearable lately but I'll never find it bearable with you."

"Of course, that's because you've already found someone to make this life bearable," she said looking at the arm that was holding her firmly by the neck. The band that Leah gave to me was in that hand and the heart was evident.

"Don't you dare get near her," I growled. She laughed without humor.

"Remeber what I told you? If I can't have you no one can," she hissed. I threw her back by the neck in the forest floor. She hissed and then ran away as fast as she could. I spat at the air after her. I snapped my teeth and turned back to my path.

I was relieved that she did not stay but I was weary that she's here. This wasn't the last from her. What was weird was she did not even fight when I threw her back but ran away. She did not even gave me the hallucinations of pain. I ran hurriedly back to the house. I know that they already know about the situation and we had to make a plan. I knew Jane was up to no good. That's why she did not even hurt me.

I jumped up to my room and they were all waiting for me there, weary in their faces. I showed Edward what happened and told them my assumptions.

"Maybe she was just waiting for you to attack her," Jasper hypothesized.

"Well then it's your fault. You attacked her first," Rosalie growled blaming things on me.

"Ok, maybe that was the problem. But seeing her just set something on me. It's my fault but I know she did not only come here to taunt me and make me attack her. She now knows that I have someone but she does not know it's Leah," I told them. "Bella, would you look out for her?"

"Yeah, sure," she answered. "What about the pack? What will we tell them? We know that Jane's already here."

"Leah told Jacob not to patrol us any longer so the plan is still on. This makes it more complicated now that she's here but they must not know."

"We must try to talk to her first, Ethan. There's no reason why all of this would lead to a fight. Remember, Aro did not want her to come here. Maybe we could threaten her about that," Carlisle suggested.

"But he must know that she's coming and he let her come here," Edward said.

"Look, we have a plan. Let's just stick with that and see what will happen," Emmet said.

"Alice, keep an eye on things also," I told her. She nodded. She looked sick and frustrated. She must still not see me but she could still see Jane's actions.

For a couple of weeks, we looked out for her but Jane seemed to disappear. We thought that she had gone back to Italy but we were wrong. One night, Leah came to our house banging on the door so hard that the walls that held the door started to crack after just a few knocks. I let her in and she came trudging in the floor. I could tell she just phased back to a human because she was covered in dirt. She was shaking so badly that I was sure she was going to have to phase back to her wolf form.

"What's wr-?" I started to say but she interrupted.

"Do you think I'm stupid?! How could you do this?!" she screamed. Carlisle tried to calm her down but she shook his hand off her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"How could you?! I thought you abandoned your old ways but I found out that you have been hunting humans once again!"

"I haven't Leah!" I told her. I wished I hunted so that my eyes would be amber not dead black.

"Then why was this in the scene of a vampire hunting?" she asked venom in her voice while she held out the arm band in front of me. It was dirty and a bit torn but it was the arm band that she gave me when I introduced myself to her parents. I did not notice that I did not have it until now. I could not tell her that Jane was here but if I do not, she'll think I was hunting humans again.


	9. Shock

IX.

Shock

"I can't believe that you actually think I'm some kind of idiot! How dare you!" I screamed, wanting to just hurt the vampire standing in front of me.

"Would you calm down, Leah? You're being irrational right now," he said gently, trying to touch me.

"Don't touch me! Don't you _dare _touch me! How could you? And you backed him up with his lie?!" I screeched to Carlisle and the rest of his family.

"He did not lie, Leah," Edward injected firmly.

"Then if he didn't then what the hell is this doing at that site?! They found the dead body near the reservation; _near_ the reservation. What kind of sick joke is this?! Is this some kind of taunt?!" I screamed hysterically, brandishing the band that I have carefully sown at his face. I couldn't look at it now it's damaged.

"I did not do anything. How could you think that I could do something like that?" Ethan asked indignantly.

"Then answer me this honestly: what the hell is this doing at a vampire killing?" I asked, my voice breaking in different places. I was begging him silently that he would say something that would finally convince me that he did not have any involvement in the hunt of a vampire. He avoided my gaze and looked away. It was enough for me and I turned and ran to the forest, phasing to a wolf even before I was completely out of their house.

I thought that I finally found something that I could live forever for. I thought that I could finally accept this insane imprinting without anything happening. How could he do that to me? I should have known. I was never meant to be happy. I couldn't just let him kill innocent humans just because he can't control his hunger. I was still a guardian of both the pale faces and my own people.

_Leah, maybe he didn't do it,_ I heard Jacob's voice talk in my head. I scoffed. _Well if Edward said he didn't do anything, he must not have done anything at all._

_Then when I asked him if he did have anything to do with that killing, why did he look away?_

_I don't know Leah. But we can't kill him._

_We can't let him kill to satisfy his hunger. He promised he wouldn't drink human blood any longer._

_Maybe he didn't. What if he just know someone who did that?_

_Why didn't he tell us who? And besides, the body was about two weeks old. His eyes were black today so that means he's thirsty now and he must have hunted days ago. What if he goes after another human? What if he hunts and kill a human? What if that human was one of the people we love, Jacob? We have responsibility now!_

_Wow, look at you talking about responsibility,_ he laughed sarcastically.

_Oh shut up Jake. I'm serious. We need to do something._

_What exactly do you suggest? You imprinted on him and now he's entitled to the pack's protection._

But before I could answer, Seth's excited voice interrupted us,_ Jake, you need to come here. New kids are phasing, we'll have some new pups._

_Chill out kid. What are you so excited about?_

_New pups, Leah, new pups!_

_So? You know you're the one who'll babysit them right?_

_Oh sure!_

_I mean you need to train them and stuff. Are you up to that?_

_Why wouldn't I? Just come there, you two._

I headed for the Reservation trying to reason out once again what was happening. The new pups must mean that vampires were arriving once again. So Ethan might not have done the vampire killing but he knows someone who could have done it. He should know better. He should have told me or at least Jacob.

_Wait, what? He knows something about the killing?_ Seth asked outraged.

_We need to find out more about it. We need to know about the truth. I mean, we don't want to kill the wrong vampire,_ Jacob reasoned. His voice was all-knowing. He knew he was right but it didn't actually make me feel any better.

_Oh look, you're actually caring about a vampire, not to mention a vampire that you really disliked when you first met._ I pointed out sarcastically. I heard Seth laugh like a hyena.

_The only reason why I didn't go after him was that he's your imprint mate, _Leah, Jacob said putting heavy emphasis on my name as I turned to the corner leading to the Reservation.

I rolled my eyes, _Yeah, sure Jake._

_Whatever. Where are these new pups anyways Seth?_

_At the Reservation._

_Where are you two?_

_I could see the Reservation from where I am. Maybe just five miles away._

_And you Seth?_

_I'm still at the house. There's too many cars speeding this way to pass by without anyone noticing._

_Jake, I think you need to put up the treaty once again. _I thought just out of nowhere.

_That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! We can't denounce our alliance with the Cullens because you are having trouble with Ethan. _Seth interjected.

_Did anyone ask _you, _Seth? _I spat.

_Enough you two! But Seth's right, Leah, that would make everything a bit more harder. And I'm not going to give up seeing Nessie._

_You are so selfish!_

_Look Leah, we just need the facts and then figure out how we'll destroy this thing before it kills too many or create new vampires. We don't need another situation like Victoria's. Just be rational for awhile._

_Whatever._

_Meet me at the big sassafras tree near, west of the Reservation, Leah. That's where we're going to wait for you, Seth._

_Fine, _I thought as I turned west. I really didn't want to go take care of new pups right now. I just wanted to know what was going on with Ethan.

_How would you know what's going on if you keep on convincing yourself that he did you wrong? _Jake pointed out.

_I just want to know the truth. _I saw the big sassafras tree. The huge sand-colored wolf sat at the bottom of the trunk, it's tongue sticking out like a common dog.

_Eiw, Jake. Put your tongue on your mouth. I could smell your breath and it's not very fresh._

_Shut up Leah. I'm hot and thirsty._

_You shouldn't have ran that fast. You know you can't beat me._

_Stop trying to make it everything a race._

_Then why did you run that fast?_

_Because I thought you were already here._

_See, it's a race._

We were silent for awhile, both wrapped in our own thoughts that we both could hear. I didn't comment on his problems and he didn't comment on mine either. It was better that way. But then my name came to his head and along it was the feeling of pity. I stopped thinking and tried to listen. Jake whimpered beside me.

_What's wrong with you?_

_It's just that I really feel sorry for you, Leah._

_I don't need pity, Jacob._

_I know but... I just can't help feeling sorry for you. I mean you keep getting your heart broken. Don't you get tired of it?_

_Yeah. I guess Jake but.. I can't really do anything about it. I mean I know there's something wrong with me. Maybe that's the consequence of being this...monster._

_Are you going to be bitter again?_

_No. I think I'm tired of that._

_He really did change you._

_No. No one has changed me, Jacob. I change in my own free will._

_Yeah but you're imprint mate doesn't want you to become bitter again. You're just following what he wants. You can't really do anything about that either._

He was right. At the thought of Ethan, I had this strong urge of desire to please him even though he was the reason why I was miserable right now. I was mad beyond belief too but then something inside me says that I can't be hateful and I wanted to please that creature resting in my heart.

_That's the effect of the imprint, Leah._

_I know._

_Hey, I'm almost there now. _Seth thought out loud after we were silent.

_Ok. We're just waiting here._

_Yeah, I heard. I really don't know what to tell you Leah. I don't like him that much but... maybe that's because I feel that he's taking you away from me._

_Awww Seth. That's sweet but don't worry, I'll always be here._

_Yuck, this is making me sick, _Jacob suddenly interrupted and we burst out laughing. It was weird dying while laughing heartily but I love the feeling. Soon we saw Seth approaching us and we headed for the Reservation. I let Seth lead the way because he knew where the pups where.

_How did you know about the pups, Seth?_

_Billy called mom. Lucky I was there and I was able to tell you guys right away._

_Yeah, sure Seth._

We headed for a house that was quiet small and was just at the edge of the Reservation. We heard the first signs of a phasing-the combination of screams of agony and growls of pain. We exchange looks with each other but we kept our thoughts to ourselves and continued on in. The two young boys that looked a lot like Seth were thrashing on the floor while the elders and their parents surrounded them. The boys' skins were ripping apart while tan and black furs were replacing them.

"You've got to do something, please!" a lady as old as my own mom was begging, her eyes were swollen and red. She must be one of the mothers of the two boys.

_Reach out your minds to them. _Jacob instructed. I tried to reach out my mind to them but all I could hear was screaming and screeching. The boys were screaming both their lungs and brains off.

_Arrrrrggggghhhh!!!! _One screamed. We all felt the pain and shivered. I have completely forgotten the feeling of having your limbs and skin torn apart when you phase into a wolf. We all just got used to it until it gradually disappeared.

_Please make it stop! Do something to make it stop! _Another screamed.

_Ok, just focus on my voice, _Jacob said soothingly. He was really good at this. It was the Alpha's responsibility to aid the new pups. He couldn't take the pain that comes along the phasing but he can make them forget about it until they are wolves. Then he'll tell them to keep on practicing phasing back and forth until the pain was gone.

_Thanks for detailing it, Leah._

_Oops. Sorry Jake._

_There's a girl? _The pleading one said, disgust and curiosity mixed in his voice.

_Yeah, you got a problem with that? _I asked him friskily.

_Look, Leah, we'll need to assist them in phasing back and forth and I don't think they'll be a bit uncomfortable around you._

_What? Jacob I've seen you naked ever since you phased. Then I saw Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, Embry, Brady, and Collin naked. I'm used to seeing whatever you guys have. Do you think I won't see what these two have under those clothes?_

_Yeah, and we also saw you naked. But these two still hasn't gotten to the use to the idea of phasing._

_We're going to see you naked? _One of the boys asked suddenly forgetting about the pain.

_Hey, I thought you were suffering? _Seth asked warningly.

_Or do you want me to _make _you suffer little dweebs? _I continued scorching. I phased back to a human. The others were shocked and then fascinated at my body. I growled but the ladies around me wrapped me in a quilt and lead me to new clothes.

I jumped out of the house to the back window and walked to the forest in the back. I wandered and let my feet take me wherever it wants. My thoughts were in a blur. New pups were coming and from that brief encounter, it looks like now there were more pain in my ass than Jacob and Seth ever were. I mean controlling Jacob and Seth were easier but adding two new members to the pack was a bit handful for me. It was a while since I was in others' heads and welcoming thoughts and personalities of new boys were just a bit handful. Maybe it would be easier if I invited Quil to join our pack. I don't think Jacob would object. I think he would love that. I wondered why he didn't thought of it before? Quil can still become a wolf but he lessens it now. He would occasionally phase to a wolf so he wouldn't get old but he wasn't a part of our pack. He was the only remaining wolf in Sam's pack, so technically its his pack.

I started heading back to the Reservation to go talk to Quil. He was living on his own now and sometimes Claire would visit him there. I hate to admit it but I miss having the others around and I wished the others were able to phase back like they used to. Then we would be a huge family once again. Ok, maybe I don't want Paul or Sam in my head again but then I would love to have the others to share my opinions with.

"Leah?" a distant voice screamed. I must have wandered farther than I intended to. I wondered how far I was from the Reservation.

"So you're Leah, are you?" a cold, slick voice crept behind me. I span around and I saw the beautiful, pale, angelic face of Jane right in front of me. The air in my lungs disintegrated and I was left gasping for breath. She smiled at my panic. I wanted to scream or run but I couldn't. My brain was jammed and my heart was crushed by fear. She was here and I suddenly knew that Ethan wasn't lying. But why did he keep me from knowing she was here? I told myself I didn't want to think of that. As she stalled for a while, I filled my head with Ethan's face. Ethan.


	10. Agony

Agony

"Jane's going to see Leah!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.

My mind went numb and I couldn't move a muscle. That must be wrong. I must have heard the wrong thing from her. She couldn't be seeing Leah in trouble. I did everything in my power to keep her from being in grave danger even if it cost me half of myself.

"That's impossible!" I panicked, looking at Edward for any updates from Jane's head. He nodded. Without rationalizing or even creating a plan, I headed out of the door. She must not have seen Jane yet but it will just be a matter of minutes. I have no idea where they were and I didn't have time to look for her. I couldn't think of what I will see if I was a little bit too late. Trees and animals were a blur as I ran towards her house. I was praying with all my heart that she was there safe at home. If she is then I would do everything to protect her.

I saw the house and dashed to its doorsteps. I knocked several times but no one answered. I was beginning to be more afraid. She clearly was not here. I panicked even more. Maybe she was at her bedroom asleep but I knew what the answer was as I climb and saw her bedroom was empty. No one was here. I got angry with myself for wasting what precious time I had. She must be at the Reservation with Jacob and Seth if they didn't decide to patrol the forest.

I ran as fast as I could at the forest. I still had to keep the vampire's animosity. I tried not to think of what will happen if Jane got to her first before I did but that was what keep popping inside my head making my gut tremble. I saw pictures of her being torn into pieces and it was all my fault. Why didn't I do what Edward would have done? He advised me to leave but I couldn't. I couldn't be away from Leah.

I had no idea where Leah was once I was at the Reservation. Her people were alarmed at my sight but I didn't pay them any mind. I saw huge wolves coming out of a small house at the edge of the Reservation, near the trees. I was extremely relieved to see them but the relief vaporized as all of the wolves came out and the door closed.

There was two new wolves- a tan and a brownish black one. Then there was the two boys; Seth and Jacob, but the small grey wolf that was Leah was nowhere in sight. As I approached them, I was greeted in a symphony of fierce growling. The two new wolves growled so enthusiastically and Seth joined them growling just as enthusiastic but more fierce than the others. Jacob just looked surprised. I knew she wasn't there and I panicked even more. She wandered by herself. She did meet Jane.

"Listen to me, we need to find your sister! Alice saw Jane meeting her! She's in grave danger!" I said over the growlings but my voice was breaking. The growling stopped and Seth bolted towards the forest. We followed him to her.

"Leah!" I screamed but there was no answer. I was afraid of seeing Leah just because I knew there was a possiblity that Leah would be a dead cold body by the time I get to her. I didn't want to think of it but it was the truth. I couldn't bring myself to it. I will never ever forgive myself if something did happen to her. I hurted her and that would be the last memory of we had of each other. That peirced my dead heart. I was surprised how much it hurts. I filled my head with her image, her beautiful face. Leah.


	11. Fight for Survival, Battle for Love

XI.

Fight for Survival, Battle for Love

She chuckled softly,"Awww, cat got your tongue, dearie? I've always known Ethan was compassionate and pities those who are less unfortunate of him." I said nothing. I was still frozen at the spot and couldn't even move my fingers. My brain screamed to run but my legs wouldn't move. What the hell is the use of being the fastest wolf in Forks if I couldn't even run to save my life? She sniffed the air and made a face. "I can't imagine that he would exchange me for a human who has a disgusting stench. I guess he used that to his advantage. It would be easier for him not to kill you if you had that smell. He wouldn't be tempted to drink your blood, knowing the taste would be ten times worse than the stench," she taunted.

"You don't smell so pleasing to me either," I said, surprised that I could have actually said something smart to her and, not to mention, at the strength of my voice. That wiped the smile out of her face but it was replaced with a fierce frown.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Do you know who I am, you slut?!" she screamed. By then the fear was gone from my gut and anger beyond control took over. I started shaking. I didn't like name callings especially coming from a blood-sucker.

"Do _you _know what I am, leech?" I growled silently. Surprise sparked in her eyes but it was gone so fast that I thought it might just be a trick of the light.

"You are an arrogant human, aren't you?!" she hissed so softly but venom spat out of her mouth. I just realized that she have no idea what I truly was. She thought I was just a normal human being like those she had killed.

I laughed, "That's your mistake, Jane. You don't know what I can do while I know everything about you."

"Then you know that I can do this!" she screamed and an excruciating pain filled my body. I was hurting emotionally, physically, and mentally. I gasp for breath and let that out on a scream. She lifted the pain so suddenly and I hang limp.

"Now you know what I can do, _Leah,_" she taunted then laughed her lungs out. "How could he just fall in love with such a weakling like you? But then he must have been imitating Edward, falling for a weak human like Bella. It's too bad you wouldn't be given a chance to live as a vampire. You wouldn't even live another day."

"Why would I want to become like you, leech?!" I spat while trying to get up from my fetal position.

"Isn't that what all humans want? You do want immortality, don't you?"

"I don't need it."

"Too bad. You do need it now. Well, actually you need a miracle," she said cheerfully.

"I wouldn't be so sure about your chances of living!" I screamed as I jumped at her. She dodged gracefully and I landed on my arms. I heard a crack while my eyes watered in pain. She laughed, pointing at my arm that stuck out on a weird angle. But right before her eyes, my limbs and my bones started to form back to its normal state. She really did looked shock this time.

"You're a wolf!" she screamed at the realization.

I laughed,"So you think I'm still such a weak human? I am one of the mythical so don't think I need to die."

"It doesn't matter. You'll still die, _bitch_!" she spat.

"Why don't you prove that to me?" I taunted as I finally transformed into a wolf. Her eyes got wider but she gave me another doze of her power even before I could attack her.

_Leah! _Seth screamed at my head. _Where are you?_

_Don't....don't come here! _I gasped as she demonstrated her power again.

_Are you crazy, Leah? Why did you wander by yourself? Why didn't you phase into a wolf right away? _Jacob said, angry and concerned.

_Jake, I'm dying here. I don't really want to be told what I should have done right before I die, _I pointed out.

I stood up despite the pain. She saw this and doubled it, causing agony to every cell in my body but I didn't mind it. I focused my thoughts in those I love and to them alone. I didn't think of the pain. Her eyes were so wide that I thought it was going to pop out of its sockets. I even managed to put on a taunting smile which made her growl. She tripled the already doubled pain and I thought my knees would give up but I didn't let it happen. I wondered until to what's extent her power was. I could tell she was really getting exhausted but she kept at it.

The pain suddenly stopped but suddenly all of the Cullens were there with me. Bella had wrapped the shield around her family and me. They stood beside me and I finally felt one of my knees give up. My whole body was shaking in pain.

"Enough, Jane," Carlisle said calmly. Jane's face was twisted in anger.

"What do you care, Carlisle! I'm doing my job!" she screamed.

"If you are doing your job, then Aro and the rest of your family would be here. You wouldn't be alone and outnumbered by those who you think are threatening to take over your royal status," Jasper pointed out, laughing.

The rest of my pack joined us and now she saw that she was truly outnumbered and she could do nothing about it. She looked around, worried for herself. I know that the others wouldn't harm her. They don't want the Volturi coming here. They don't want to fight them because they aren't violent vampires. Besides, a fight with the Volturi would mean that lives would be lost. I avoided Ethan's gaze but he looked extremely relieved.

_Leah, are you all right? _Seth asked relieved.

_Yeah. Don't worry about me._

_Thank goodness._

"I advise you go back to your home, Jane. It's better if you left Ethan and Leah alone," Carlisle suggested compassionately.

"What about their offsprings?" she countered.

"Look, we don't know if she could reproduce. At least we don't think so," he replied calmly.

"But that is not your judgement, Jane. You are just a guard to Aro. If something did happen, they will come here themselves along the rest of their guards and witnesses. Until then, I think you should go home," Bella said. She tried to break the shield once again but failed then with one last sour face she turned to go back home.

But she disappeared from view, she said,"Ethan, you will always have my heart. That will never change."

I watched as I saw her disappear. The only thought was that I won. I actually achieved Ethan's heart and prevented Jane from stealing him away from me. I turned to him. He was solemn for a while but he looked at me. I saw that he was wearing the band that I have made. My heart started to pump actively. I love him with all of my heart until the day I die.


	12. Relief

Relief

Seeing Jane leave gave me the greatest ease. Even though my family did not have to breathe, I could tell they were all holding their breaths- we were all holding our breaths. Leah looked like a mess. One of her front legs were stuck out at an awkward angle. It must have been broken but was healing quickly. She was growling from the time that we came until Jane left. We didn't ease up though, there was still a possibility that she'll come back and bring up another fight. It wasn't until Alice saw Jane arrive at Italy an hour later that we all eased up. My family all hugged each other; Esme pulling me along to this warm family moment. Then Bella hugged every member of the pack; even the new puppies. I didn't take my eyes off Leah the whole time. I was just glad she was safe.

Everyone was turning to leave but Leah didn't move so I stayed with her. Emmett was about to tell me to get a move on but Bella gave him a scorching look. He smirked and went along the rest of the family. I thought the pack wasn't getting a move on either but then they all sprang out of the picture. Leah still didn't move. She was still facing the place where Jane disappeared. I knew she wasn't going to make the first move to do anything so I sat beside her.

"You can ease up now. She's gone," I whispered to her ear. She looked at me and I knew exactly what she was thinking. "Don't give me that look. I know, I know. I should have told you. But I was just worried you'll go and patrol the area so you'd go catch her or something. Or... you'd tell me again that I should abandon you for someone like her. I can't take that.." After a moment she looked at the trees again. I wasn't sure what message she wants me to get so I said, "Look I can't talk to you and not being sure if I got that correct. Why don't you go and get dressed?" I offered her my shirt and she took it using her mouth. She walked away and headed for the trees.

After a moment she stepped out of the trees wearing my plain black shirt. She looked breath-taking. The black satin was long on her, me being a bit taller than her. It molded around her body, making me warmer in places that wasn't really appropriate to talk about. Knowing that she didn't wear anything beneath my shirt didn't make things any better.

"You look amazing," I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. You need a lot of explaining to do," she scoffed.

"Look, I'm sorry if I had to lie. I just didn't want to alarm you and the pack. I didn't want you to patrol the area just to protect my family."

She shook her head,"You have to understand that's our responsibility. Jacob would do anything to protect his Renesmee and..."

"And you have to protect me also," I continued for her. She didn't meet my gaze so I decided to joke around. "I don't need protection you know. Just in case you haven't noticed, I'm a vampire and vampires doesn't get hurt."

"Yeah but vampires can be torn apart and burn to ashes," she countered, shaking her head as she recognized some of her words.

"It hurts my ego when I have to be protected by the woman that I love," I told her.

She smiled,"What is it with men and their humongous egos?"

"What is it with you and the desire to be this huge hero?" I countered back.

"I don't want to be a huge hero," she said indignantly.

"Then what were you doing here?" I asked. I just realized that relief was being replaced by anger. She blinked at me twice then got angry herself.

"For your information, I didn't come here on purpose. Jacob wanted privacy for the new pups and I decided to just walk around. I was going to go back to the rez when Jane heard someone scream my name and that's it," she said, her voice was still heated but calming down.

"Someone screamed your name?" I repeated. She nodded, still flushed with anger. It was my fault. I was not really favoring myself right now. I was the reason why she was in trouble in the first place. If I didn't say anything a while ago, Jane wouldn't have gone after her.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I think she was going to kill me anyways. She did not know who I was and I think she just saw me and thought I would serve as food for her. She was just going to torture me when she realized it was me," she explained. She looked sad and scared at the same time.

"Look I'm just glad that you're safe. She's gone and now we can be left alone. That's all that matters, right?" I said as I wrapped my arms around her but she wiggled free.

"Promise me that I could trust you," she said, holding her arms at my chest, preventing me to come closer to her.

"You can't."

She blinked. I knew she wasn't sure if that was a question or an answer. I wasn't so sure for myself. I don't want to hurt her but to protect her I am willing to do things that I'll never be proud of. Just to protect her. But would I be willing to push her away? She nodded, blinking her tears back, and left without saying good-bye.

That night, I did not go to Leah's place. I was still a bit unsure if I could spend the rest of my life with her. I would only hurt her more and more. The Volturi would find some way to get in the way from our happiness and if she gets hurt, I would never forgive myself. She already broke her arm when she fought Jane a while ago and that was when my family cam e at the perfect time. What if they didn't? What if they didn't find her right away? What if next time, no one would be able to come to her aid? I can't lose her.

A knock came from the outside and Bella came in. She was a very beautiful girl, with her long thick locks of brown hair like her daughter. If I have never known Leah, I would do everything to take Bella from Edward. It was funny that I thought of that a long time ago. I remembered Edward could hear my every thought and I made it clear- now, I could only love her as my sister.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as she came in. She smiled that pretty smile of hers. Out of all the Cullens, she was my favorite. "You and Edward aren't busy?"

She smiled, "No, he's going to teach me to play the piano. I think he's made that as his hobby or something." I offered her one of the black leather chairs that stood waiting. She sat comfortably.

"I thought you guys already have a piano in the cottage?" I asked as I sat down to the white leather couch in front of her.

"Yeah, but... the thing is I accidentally broke it."

I laughed,"Broke? Let me guess, you got frustrated."

She chuckled,"I'm not the most patient person, you know."

"I think you're in the wrong room then. I mean, as you can see, the piano isn't here," I said sarcastically but with friendliness in my voice.

"Yeah, I just want to talk to you," she hesitated.

"About what?"

"Leah."

"What about her?"

"Is there something wrong between you two?" she asked worried.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Then what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be there with here right now?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

She looked at me amazed,"You don't know how to handle her?"

"Yes and no."

"Elaborate?"

"I don't want to hurt her but whatever I do to protect her from hurting, I'd just get her hurt even more."

"Are you thinking of abandoning her?"

"Anything to protect her," I said solemnly.

"No! Don't do that to my step sister!" she suddenly exploded. She stood up and the chair fell. I looked at her, confused. "You're just going to hurt her! I can't let you do that!"

"I'm not doing this to you, Bella, I'm leaving _her, _not you. I don't understand why you have to get all upset," I said, confused.

"Edward did this to me before because he thought he was hurting me. I know what will happen to her if you leave her. She's going to be an empty shell. She wouldn't even _bother _to be bitter but if you leave her, all we're going to see is a broken Leah. Don't do that to her! How can you protect her from pain when you, yourself, einflict it?!" she screamed. If she was still human, I was sure blood would come rushing to her face.

"All right, all right, I wouldn't do that to her, I promise," I told her holding my hands up, trying to calm her down. She was taking this personally.

"Good," she replied stiffly.

"Then what should I do?"

"You can protect her and still be with her. She can't be by herself because what if Jane went after her again and you weren't here? My family can't always be there for her either. I mean she tends to be by herself. Just don't leave her."

"Then if I can't leave her, I must do everything to never let her go," I said, thinking of a solution right away. I knew Edward was listening to us, especially to me, so I thought that Bella shouldn't know anything.

"What?"

"You'll see," I said as I smiled.


	13. Happiness

XIII.

Happiness

"Leah, Leah, wake up!" someone was shaking me harder than was needed. "Leah!" the voice said again. Why couldn't these people just leave me alone? Shouldn't they be sleeping too? It's night. I opened my eyes and saw Seth by my bed.

"Seth, if you don't know yet, night time is when people sleep. I'm one of those people so good night," I groaned.

"Leah, this isn't the time to have a smart mouth," he said.

"Yeah, well this isn't the time to wake someone up Seth," I retorted back burying my face under a pillow.

"Mom's having the baby! We need to go to the hospital, now!" Seth said dragging me up. That made me bolt out of my bed and grab a bathroom robe.

"Why didn't you say so? Come on!" I screamed half jogging, half running down the stairs.

My mother was by the door screaming her lungs out while clutching Charlie's arm. By the look on Charlie's face, that arm was going through torture right now. If this wasn't so serious, I would have laughed. Charlie was urging her on towards the car but she still wouldn't move.

"He's early, Charlie! He's too early to come!" she was screaming to him even though he was just ear to ear to her.

"No, he needs to come now. If he doesn't, he's going to die inside of you. We don't want that do we?" he asked soothingly but I could tell he was panicking himself. He turned and saw us. "Kids, a little help?"

I wrapped my arm around my mom while Seth grabbed the keys to Charlie's police car since he couldn't escape mom's clutch on his arm. I helped Charlie guide Sue to the police car while Seth started it. They exchanged places since Seth couldn't drive Charlie's car. I don't think anyone can drive a police car unless they were actually a police. We all got in the car and sped away. Seth was in the front seat with Charlie driving while I soothed my mother at the back.

Thank goodness it was only three in the morning so the road was empty. The hospital was only a few minutes away so in no time, we were already there. The nurses were already helping her out of the car while she screamed her throat. We were asked to wait outside while she was in the emergency room. Seth looked horrified, since he was the younger one and he has never experience our mom giving birth but then I was too young to know what was going on when Seth was born so I really didn't remember much. I could tell Seth was real worried about what will happen to our mom.

The hallway outside our mom's room had long rows of chairs. We were alone except for a young girl waiting at the far end of the hallway. She was about sixteen, with long black curly hair. Compared to her, Seth looked calmer. She was pale and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She looked as if she was going to break down to tears or even faint. The door opened and Carlisle came out of the room where she was waiting. For a moment, she was blocked from view by Carlisle.

Seth looked over to them and said,"Leah, that's Carlisle. I didn't know he works here."

"He's a doctor, Seth, duh."

"Why don't we go and say hi?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't think it's a good time right now. I think he's giving a bad news to that girl," I told him, pointing at that girl who was still covered from view. I could hear the girl wailing already which means that whatever it was that she feared the most just happened.

"I'm really sorry, Lexi. If you excuse me, I will give you privacy now," he told the girl as he turned towards us. He looked surprised. His face was sad and solemn but he greeted us with enthusiasm.

"Charlie, Leah, Seth, how are you tonight?" he asked as he shook each of our hands. Charlie didn't say anything but just nodded. I think he was going to puke if he opened his mouth.

"We're fine, thanks," I replied since there was no one talking. I wasn't sure why Seth wasn't speaking. He usually speak to Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at the girl who was still wailing. "She lost her mother tonight. I was operating her for brain tumor but she had multiple organ failure even before I could get the tumor out."

I looked at her, pitied. This girl was on the floor, crying her eyes out. She looked as if she was going to faint sooner or later. I wish I could do something to comfort her but I wasn't sure myself what to say. Then I imagined if my own mother would lose her life giving birth tonight. I was getting more and more afraid. I didn't want to lose my mother. I've lost my father before and I don't want to lose my mom. If that happens, would Seth and me be considered as orphans even if Charlie was our step father.

She lifted her head and I could see that she was actually quite pretty. She has high cheek bones with round blackish-brown eyes that were bloodshot right now. Her thin lips were curved in agony. She had a tint of yellow in her skin which meant she must not be a Native American. I was guessing Hispanic or Pacific Islander, maybe Hawaiian. I looked at Seth who was staring transfixed at her. I don't think he even lifted his eyes off her ever since Carlisle stopped blocking her from us.

"So, Sue must be having a baby now?" Carlisle asked and Charlie nodded. "Well, I best be going. There are still alot of paper work that had to be done. Good luck with the baby," he said and he was off.

"Seth, are you all right?" I asked. Seth still didn't take his eyes off her. Was he worried that the same thing would happen to our mother? Then without warning, Seth stood up and crouched low at the girl, whispering words of comfort to her.

Charlie looked at Seth who was now with the girl and then looked at me. He was silently asking me the same question that I was asking myself. What is he doing? A nurse came out of my mom's room. Charlie and me stood up nervously. I knew she was going to announce something and I was overwhelmed with anxiousness. We looked at her expecting the worst.

"Are you the father?" she asked to Charlie and he nodded. He was paler now. "You need to come with us. It's usually more comforting if the father is there."

I was mad. Why would Charlie be welcomed to my mother's room? I am still her daughter and he's not even her husband. "Why can't I come?"

"Leah, it's going to be ok. Don't worry about it," he said soothingly.

"What? Why shouldn't I worry? I want to see my mother myself!" I screamed. I can't believe Seth wouldn't back me up with this. Instead he was with that girl.

"Calm down. She's going to be fine. You'll see her in awhile. We just need the father. You don't really want to be there when your sibling is born. They'll be covered in blood and guts," the nurse softly said to me as if she was explaining things to a little girl. I wanted to say something but I just nodded. Fine, as long as my mom's going to be fine.

"Lexi?" another nurse asked as she approached the girl that was now weeping in Seth's arms. She looked up, her eyes were swollen now. Poor girl. But I was still irritated with Seth. What was he thinking? "As your mother's only living relative, we need to talk to you about the arrangement for the funeral."

The girl nodded and unwrapped herself from Seth's arms. I should have realized that the girl was not supposed to be talking to Seth at all. He was a stranger to her, right? Why would she let him wrap his arms around her? The girl walked away, her head bowed while silent tears dropped from her face. Seth was still looking at her, a weird blankness in his face. I stood up and grabbed his arm and dragged him to a standing position.

"What the hell are you doing, Seth?" I hissed at him. He blinked, confused.

"What? What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"Why in the world are you picking up a girl whose mother just died?!"

"I am not picking her up, Leah. I..." he said, trailing of.

"You what?" I asked suspiciously.

"I imprinted on her," he said whispered. I looked at him with disbelief.

"Oh my gosh, Seth! I am so happy for you!" I squeaked. I hugged him fiercely.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, unsure.

I looked at him. I know what he was thinking. "Seth, I think you need to give her some time to heal. Her mom just died."

"That's why I think I need to be with her," he said, still unsure.

"Maybe don't break things to her right away. Maybe you need to let her know you well first before you tell her about our pack," I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded. "Just for now, Seth, be there for her."

"Kids! Come here quick!" Charlie said excitedly, peeking his head out from my mom's hair. We exchange a quick look and ran towards the room. We were both afraid of what we will see. The baby was still a few weeks early. We were afraid that our baby sibling would be too weak to survive.

When we entered my mom's room, she was cradling the baby in her arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she wore a wide smile. Sweat made her clothes and her hair stuck to her skin. She looked worn out but she had that weird glow that you only get when you have a baby. I held tears back. I knew I probably wasn't going to experience that even if I imprinted. My mom looked at me and I immediately smiled, pushing the grief in the back of my mind.

"Congratulations, you have a new baby brother," a nurse told me. My mom's smile got wider that it looked painful. I smiled. I was happy that I have a new brother. If I couldn't have a baby, then I decided to take care of this baby as if it was my own.


	14. Life

XIV.

Life

The baby was named Jeremy. He had big brown eyes while his hair was black with brown natural streaks. Since he was premature, he wasn't more than four pounds and that got us really worried. He stayed in ICU for awhile. My mom couldn't stop crying her eyes out. Of course we all were worried but they said that if she couldn't relax, they would be forced to give her some medication.

A day after Jeremy was born, Bella came to the hospital. I almost forgot that she was his sister too. It wasn't as if I was denying her claim to the baby, but then I wanted him all by myself. She already have Nessie and I think that's enough right? She brought in a huge bouquet of flowers and balloons. My mother, Seth, and me were all a bit hesitant when she asked if she could see the baby in the ICU. We don't have anything against her. It's just that she was still a vampire and she might not be able to control it.

"I promise, I won't harm him," she said when she saw the hesitation forming in our eyes.

"That's unfair. Bella is still my daughter. What makes you think she would harm Jeremy?" Charlie protested.

"It's ok, dad. They're just worried. But please don't. I promise, I'll be good," she said. I accompanied her to the ICU where Jeremy was sleeping. She looked at him at one of those hospital beds for babies. She didn't look hungry at all but she stared at the baby with tender love. I was getting mad at her again. She doesn't need to look like that. She already have a baby herself. I don't want Jeremy to favor Bella over me. Maybe he will because she was undeniably beautiful and rich. She could bribe the little boy and spoil him, making him favor her over me.

She must have seen in my face what I was thinking because she said,"Don't worry, Leah, I'll do everything to be with Jeremy but I'm not going to take him away from you. I love him already but I know you love him just as much. I'm not competing. But I do hope we're both going to be his favorite sisters."

"Bella, it's not that..."I started saying but I trailed off. I couldn't lie to myself. I couldn't lie to her and she knew it. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's ok Leah, I totally understand. You don't have to explain everything."

I didn't know what else to say so I just stayed quiet. Bella was still looking at Jeremy with the same tender love. I looked away, still feeling envious about what she can be to this little boy when he grows up.

"I wonder if he could shield his thoughts the way I do," she gasped. I looked at her.

"That means when he becomes a vampire, he could be a shield too, right?" I asked. She nodded. "No, I can't let that happen," I answered firmly.

"Relax, Leah, it was just an idea. I'm not going to turn him to a vampire. I want him to live with you guys, remember? But it is kind of sad. I mean he's going to get old like the rest of the humans that we love. We're going to lose him along the way," she said suddenly being overcome by sadness. I know what she means. I even realized that I was going to lose Seth since he will choose to age with that Lexi girl. I was going to lose my mother, Charlie, and all of the boys in my pack except for Jacob. I swallowed hard, trying to fight back the tears.

She looked at me once again knew exactly what I was thinking, "I know, Leah, it's hard but I guess that's the consequence to immortality."

"I never did choose to be an immortal. I didn't choose to imprint on one either. If I could, I would choose to die with everyone else that I love. But you chose your destiny," I said bitterly.

She looked down," I know. It sounds so selfish but I just can't live without Edward. I can't live without my family. You're a part of that now. It's like I've imprinted on him too. I just... I can't bear to think of being somewhere Edward isn't. If there's a heaven and vampires like us can't be there too, then I would be happy because I won't be separated from him."

"And you're willing to out live everyone that you love, even Rene and Charlie?" I asked without friendliness in my voice.

"I chose my destiny a long time ago, Leah. I know the consequences. I know it's hard for you because I know you would have chosen something completely different and you living until the end of time with Ethan wasn't your choice. I know that. But don't take out your anger towards me. If I could, I would make everyone immortal without suffering the transformation of becoming a vampire or phasing of a wolf but I don't have the power to. I've learned that the world must have balance, Leah and we were the ones who were excluded from that balance but that doesn't mean everyone is. It will be hard to see my parents die, to see the people I love die, but that's how things go. That's how life goes, Leah," she said looking at me directly in the eye.

"I just wish we were never a part of all of this. I just wish we were...normal," I said honestly.

"Yeah, I know but we can't really do anything now, can we?" she pointed out.

That afternoon, the whole pack, old and new, came. Stephen and Alex, the new pups, were really excited in meeting the original pack. They asked all sorts of stupid questions that in the end everyone just got irritated. Alex kept on asking Sam what it was like to have a girl in the pack. He was such a little pervert and he was asking the wrong person. I just wanted to smack him in the back of his head but Jacob did it for me.

"If you keep asking questions like that, you'll find yourself without any limbs, kid so if I were you, I would shut up," he hissed in his ear but everyone heard it and howled out laughing. We were laughing as if he just said a joke but we all knew that he was serious.

You could imagine what it was like when boys like them get together. The visit turned to a very loud party. The nurse went in and told us to quiet down or all of them would be forced to leave. My mom couldn't help smiling. She looks at them as if she didn't just gave birth to one small boy but all of these loud, annoying, huge wolves. She considers them as her own. At that time, Charlie was at work so he didn't witness any of these loud moments.

The vampires chose to visit when all of the wolves were gone. I was guessing that tension would be just uncomfortable and they wouldn't be able to stand each other smell. The Cullens came in with such grace and beauty that I was still puzzled why people didn't notice they were not human. They were all wearing these perfect happy smiles and I knew that when we stood beside them, they would be like the bright light and we were the plain objects.

Ethan would always visit even if Bella or none of the Cullens were visiting that time. But then I knew he was making sure I was taking care of myself and not only my mother. Seth would be with Lexi all the time but he didn't bring her when the pack would visit. I think he wants to keep her to him first though, Jacob and me heares everything he says in his head when we were in our wolf form.

When Jeremy was out of the ICU and was allowed to be with us, Ethan was visiting me once again. He looked nervous and stayed quiet and jittery when he was there. He didn't say anything but he looked like he was going to say something important. He kept on looking at me and opening his mouth then close it again and look at his hands. It looked comical and most of the time I would laugh.

I picked up Jeremy and held him in my arms. The baby was asleep and he fitted in my arms perfectly, though he fit perfectly with my mom's arms too. Looking at the baby just gave me this weird protective feeling and I didn't want Ethan there, knowing he was a possible threat to this angel. I looked up and he was looking at me and the baby stunned. I wasn't sure if he was smelling the baby but I knew for sure that he smelled delicious.

"What?" I asked, sure that he was thinking of the baby's blood.

"I just realized how unfair it is that you weren't given a chance to have a baby," he said plainly but his face was still stunned.

I didn't know what to say. I just stared at him, unsure, then looked at the baby once again. He was awake now and his brown eyes were staring intently at mine. I looked at my mom and she was resting peacefully. The hospital were releasing my mom and Jeremy this afternoon so she needs all the rest she can get. The baby took my attention again. When I looked down on him, he smiled such a pretty smile I couldn't help crying in happiness.

The next few months were hazy to me. I guess for the past few months, nothing exciting really happened. I was thinking that maybe this was the end of any adventure that came our way. I don't think the Volturi would come here any longer. We haven't done anything wrong, as far as I knew. Things between Ethan and me were a bit unclear either. He really looks like he wants to tell me something but just couldn't get the courage to do it. He would drag me out of a room and then try to tell me what it was bothering him but then he would tell me something he wants me to tell Jacob. It was getting extremely irritating. I knew vampires were really sure of themselves and seeing Ethan unsure was getting me extremely worried.

"Look, would you just spit it out, Ethan?! It's getting annoying!" I said heated when he called me out of my house again.

He hesitated and then said,"Would you go with me to the La Push? I've always wanted to be there."

"What the hell?! Was that all you want to say after all these months of running away with your tail between your legs?" I said extremely irritated. He smiled and just walked away. I think I threw a stone towards his head then but he didn't even look back.

Before sunset, I went to La Push like what he said. He stood there, looking dazzling, wearing only basketball shorts. His skin, of course, was shining as if diamonds were embeded in it. He had a weird smile on his face, the same smile when I introduced him to my pack as my imprint mate.

"You know that this is stupid right? I mean, you do know that people might see you, right?" I shook my head.

He smiled,"I think I'll risk it."

"What are we doing here, anyways?"

"I think I lost something in the ocean. I want you to find it."

"Look, dogs might have this really strong nose, but that doesn't work underwater."

"I'll help you."

I looked at myself. I was wearing a blue shirt and pants while in my feet were a simple flip flops. "If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit over-dressed."

"I've brought you some new swimwear," he replied pointing at a dazzling car that I haven't noticed before. I looked at him then to the car then to him again.

"Is that your new car?" I asked.

He nodded,"I just wanted to take it out for a drive."

I shook my head,"So that's why you want me to come here, to show off your ride."

"That and I lost something. You can change in the car. The windows are tinted and I swear I won't look."

I approached the jaw-dropping car. I've never been a car expert but by the looks of it, I was sure it was one of the latest Lamborghini models. I have never dreamed of seeing this kind of car, what more being inside of it. If the outside wasn't slick enough, the inside was just unbelievable. The black leather seating seem to shine out of smoothness. I was afraid to touch the dashboard because if I did I thought I was going to leave fingermarks. I wasn't that pleased when I saw that the swimsuit he bought me were two-piece black ones. I hated two pieces and I was hoping for a more modest swimwear.

I got changed quickly and got out of the smooth black car. He was still looking at my direction so I wasn't sure if he was smiling at the sight of the car or at the sight of my embarrassing form.

"You look fantastic," he said but I didn't even smile. I was really getting annoyed by all his games.

"What are we looking for exactly?" I asked, putting on my shirt just to cover some skin up.

"Something very valuable to me," he answered.

"What?" I asked.

"A jewelry."

"We're going to look for that in the whole ocean?! It's going to take forever!" I screamed starting to go back to the car where I left the rest of my clothes.

"Don't worry, I have a general idea where it could be," he said, grabbing my arms to stop me from taking one more step. I let out a frustrated scream and that got him laughing out loud.

"You won't even tell me what kind of jewelry it is! I know vampires don't have to breathe but I have to so you look for it. I'm not going to look for something small in the whole ocean!"

"Just trust me we'll find it before the end of the night," he said calmly and confidently, handing me a pair of goggles.

"Then let's going!" I said frustratedly tearing away from his touch while grabbing the goggles. I dove in the cold water. The salt water already stung my eyes but the goggles helped keep some water away. It was a good thing my mom lets Seth and me play in these beaches all the time. I learned to swim in these waters and I was extremely familiar with them.

The corals underneath were nothing like those in tropical places like Hawaii but they were still beautiful. This particular beach were close to the tourists because it was too close to the Reservation. Too bad. The tourists would have prevented him from doing this stupid treasure hunt. The waves kept crashing over above us though they weren't really that big.

Almost immediately, my lungs were screaming for air and my head was started to get dizzy. I broke the surface and the air stung against my skin. I guess it would have looked normal if he surfaced too. In my opinion, it really didn't matter because if anyone had seen the way he sparkled in the sun would have figured out he wasn't human at all and nothing was normal when it comes to him.

"How do you expect to find this when you keep on resurfacing like me?" I asked. My patience were really running low. What he wants to do is just impossible.

"Would you go back just one more time?" he asked.

"Fine," I answered without patience and took a deep breath before ducking under the waters again. A school of fish swam past me and for a minute, all I could see was flippers and tails. Thank goodness those were only small fishes and we weren't that far out either. Then at the distance, I saw something big approaching us fast. I looked at him, but he just stayed calm and didn't move at all. I was going to move when I saw it was just a really old turtle swimming towards us. I have never seen a turtle in these areas but I guess they come here sometimes. It swam closer and closer to me until I could hold up my hands and touch it. It let me pat its huge head. Then it dropped something in my palm before swimming away. I looked at the turtle before looking at my palm. The most beautiful ring I have ever seen was on my palm, threatening to move out of my grasp. I looked at Ethan and he smiled.

"Will you marry me?" he asked getting on one knee in the bottom of the ocean while grabbing my left hand. I guess vampires can talk underwater too. I didn't know what to answer so I pointed upwards where breathable oxygen was. My lungs were screaming again. When we broke the surface, he waited for my answer patiently.

"Yes," I replied, happiness exploding in my chest.


	15. Reasons

XV.

Reasons

I've decided not to tell my mother and Charlie about my engagement. Their wedding is just a month away and I don't really want to steal their moment from them. We've been planning their wedding for awhile now and I have never seen my mother this happy or this excited. I don't want to take that away from them. I told this to Ethan and he agreed.

"I understand. I know you don't want to take that happiness from them," he said understanding my side.

"Oh thank you," I said kissing his cheeks and hugging him at the same time. He smiled at my reaction.

"By the way, I fixed the band, if you don't mind," he said showing me the band that I have made a few months ago. I was shocked and grabbed his arm but then I was overwhelmed with sadness. He saw my sudden mood swing and placed his arms around me,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I whispered softly, burying my face on his chest, trying to hide my pain.

He pulled away from me and lifted my face. "What's wrong?" he repeated. His eyes were suddenly filled with sadness as if he shared my pain. Then I felt the desire to tell him everything that I was feeling. It's so unfair. He was given every right in my head as if he could read it too. I don't like that but I have to.

"It's just that, you have given me such a beautiful ring but I don't have the money to give you something valuable or expensive. Look at that band. I mean, it looks like crap compared to the ring that you gave me. I feel so poor and useless," I admitted, everything spilling out at once.

He laughed,"I will never exchange this with the most rare and expensive diamond there is. I will treasure it because you took the time to create it. That's all that matters anyways."

"God that's so cheesy. I can't believe I'm marrying the cheesiest vampire there is," I shook my head but smiled.

"Yeah, and you just love that about me."

That night I went home with such a soaring spirit. I was engaged with the man that I will love forever. There's no one in danger or in any threat. I came in the house while my mom was cooking. She balanced stirring the pot while holding Jeremy on the other arm. She looked haggard and tired from taking care of my little brother. I felt guilty for not helping her out at all. I took Jeremy from her so she could use both of her hands.

"Mom, why do you have to do so much work? You know I could help you," I told her while I made faces to Jeremy. The baby laughed delighted and started grabbing different parts of my face.

"Yeah, I know Leah, but it's just that you're so busy with the pack and stuff. I don't want to add up to your responsibility," she replied. She wiped her sweating forehead with her apron while still stirring whatever it is that she was cooking.

"Mom, just tell me when you need help. Jake, Seth, Stephen, and Alex can take care of themselves. I think Quilis going to join us any time now. There's more of us now, mom, and the boys can take care of themselves. So if you need help, just tell me," I shook my head.

"Thanks, Leah. Could you take Jeremy upstairs and then set table for five," she instructed.

"Five?"

"Yeah. Lexi is here with Seth upstairs. Those kids are just moving way too fast," she said, shaking her head.

"Mom, Seth is twenty now. Don't you want to have grandchildren?"

"I keep forgetting that you both are much older than you look. I still think you're nineteen while Seth is fifteen. All this not-aging thing gets me confused. But still, Lexi is only sixteen. I think she's just too young."

"Well, Seth won't be young forever, mom," I answered. I had that sinking feeling as I realized once again that it was only me that will age.

I took Jeremy upstairs while letting him feed. I want to be with the baby but he has to sleep. He just looks so adorable with his eyes fixed on mine while he sucked his bottle. He had the same chocolate brown eyes that he inherited from Charlie and the same eyes that Bella used to have. I kissed his forehead and he closed his eyes.

I didn't want my mother to see my engagement ring so I decided to head back to my room to hide it in the bottom of the drawer. My mom had a habit a long time ago to check our stuff if we hid anything like cigarettes or drugs. She never did find anything and soon enough she stopped. I felt guilty now that I was hiding something this time but glad that she didn't look anymore. I don't think I want her to find out.

Just as I was heading for my room, I walked past Seth's door. It was slightly opened and I don't know why I peeked in but I did. What I saw was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen and I have hunted animals and ate them like some wild animal before. What I saw was far worst. Seth was kneeling by Lexi, kissing her. He didn't have his shirt on while Lexi's slender body was only covered by Seth's blankets.

"Oh my gosh!" I tried not to scream but it came. They both turned to look at me and panic came into their faces. Lexi hid in the blankets while Seth ran outside, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Leah! I just can't have privacy, can I?" he asked. I could tell he was angry but amused at the same time.

"I-I-I..." I stuttered, the picture was still vivid in my head. I wanted to throw up.

"Gosh, Leah, learn how not to be a peeping tom won't you. What are you doing here anyways?"

"M-mom said to go downstairs, dinner's ready. I placed Jeremy in his room," I said still distracted by the image. Gosh, I'll be tortured by that for the rest of my life.

"Jeez, Leah, we've been living here for a couple of years now and you still don't know the direction of the stairs? Why would you be here?" he said. The stairs were near Jeremy's room but since I decided to go back to my room, which was the farthest from the stairs. I automatically looked down in my hand.

"What do you got there, Leah?" Seth asked, sounding playful and grabbed my arm.

"Nothing," I answered as I tried to yank my hand away from him. He didn't let go. He forced my hand open and he saw the golden ring. The ring had a hear-shaped diamond and on the other side was a silver wolf etched in the golden band.

"What is this, Leah?" he asked shocked, looking at my engagement ring.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Oh my gosh! He engaged didn't he?!" Seth whispered excitedly at me. When I didn't say anything, he continued,"I knew it! Wait until I tell mom! I can't wait to see your face when I tell them!"

"Don't you dare tell mom or Charlie!"

"Why not?"

"Look, I don't want to steal their spotlight, ok? I want them to have all the attention, now their wedding's coming up," I hissed.

"But others will iknow anyways."

"Yeah, I know. But mom doesn't have to know. Just keep your big mouth shut ok?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't peek in on me like that ever again."

"Believe me, Seth, there's nothing in the world I'd rather not see."

We have been planning for mom and Charlie's wedding for a long time now. But the busiest we have ever been was the last week before the wedding. There was so much to do in so little time that we were all ready to rip each other's heads off. I was just ready to get this thing over with so that I could focus on how I would tell them that it was my turn to have a wedding.

The wedding day came so fast, we all felt like someone fixed the clock to go extra fast. They both decided that they wanted a wedding by La Push. All of the pack, including the old ones, lend a hand to help set up everything. The boys helped each other set up the two tents where the wedding and the reception will take place while the pups and I set up the chairs and tables. I designed this white arc with leaves, vines, and flowers that went in the front of the chairs. This was where Charlie and Sue will stand to get married.

Everyone that we know arrived. Sue wanted the wedding to be simple. She just wanted the guests to be close friends and family. But the citizens of Forks wanted to attend to show how much they appreciated Charlie and what he did for all of them. I can't name one guest that did not have any connections with Charlie. There isn't one guest that Charlie did not help in a tight situation. It's amazing how his job can help so many people.

The Cullens were the last to arrive. You could even say that they were "fashionably late". Of course, they never lost their beauty at all. The girls were all wearing lavender silk gowns but had different styles while the guys were wearing the same white tuxedo with ties that looked like it came from the girls' gowns. The humans whispered at their arrival. I knew the Cullens know everything that they said but they didn't look like they mind. If I were in their shoes, I would be a bit uncomfortable but of course, these were the Cullens. Bella was in the procession with Edward. Nessie was going to march with Jacob who looked amazing, by the way. He wore a black suit and white polo that he stylishly opened to make a very good effect.

Besides Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob, everyone in our pack, old and current, were also in the procession. Seth was with his Lexi, who, after I have seen them close to making love, still didn't look at me. I could tell the girl was embarrassed out of her mind. I was supposed to be partnered with Ethan but Charlie did not agree with it. He said that the pups should be in the procession since they were family. I reminded him that Ethan was my imprint mate which makes him as good as family but he said we weren't married yet. So as long as I have not told them that I do plan to marry him, Stephen and Alex were higher in the family tree than Ethan.

I wasn't pleased with the two. They kept on trying to peek through my dress which annoyed me greatly. I was wearing a white dress with a really low neck line. I thought that it wasn't a good idea to be wearing white but my mom insisted on it. According to her, I was her "mini bride" besides being her maid of honor. Yeah, great, like I should be called "mini" of anyone. My hair was tied up while a few thick strands were methodically left out. I love the way I look except for the little white clips that they stuck in my hair which made me look like an idiot.

"Grow up, both of you!" I hissed as the two started making faces at each other. They were both barely older than fourteen but they were both much taller than I was.

When the bride came, everyone turned to look at her march down the isle. Sue looked absolutely stunning. She even outdid the vampire women which I think they did on purpose. They don't want to look ugly but the don't want to steal the spotlight from her either. Her long gown was simple yet elegant. I looked at Charlie. He was nervous as hell but absolutely happy too.

I must admit that it was one of the best weddings I have ever been to. I couldn't help wishing that when it was my turn to be married, everyone who came today would come also. I didn't want to imitate Sue's wedding but I wanted the atmosphere to be just like this: romantic, funny, and just plain happy. I couldn't help smiling as they said their i do's and as they kissed each other when the judge pronounced them man and wife.

Those who did not make it to the wedding came to the reception. I was glad that my mom had the decency to order a caterer instead of insisting of cooking things herself. She was an incredible cook but she just doesn't have time to do all of those things all at once. I was getting more and more nervous as everybody settled in their designated seats. I planned to tell everybody that I was engaged at my speech while everyone is eating. I wore the ring for proof and I didn't want Ethan to think I was ashamed of being engaged to him.

The time came and Seth stood up to do his speech. I guess everyone needs to know that both of Sue's children approved to this marriage. Bill was Charlie's best man. He looked so much older and wiser now. But he still didn't stop making smart remarks at all. He announced my name and the microphone was passed down to me. I couldn't help gulping as pairs of eyes turned to my direction.

"A few years ago, my father died," I started. Ok, bad start but I continued on. "Charlie was one of his closest friends and they were like brothers. When he died, I must admit, and I think Seth would agree to this, that we felt like we could never have a father figure in our lives ever again. I mean we were just teenagers then and I know that my mom didn't know how to raise up two wild dogs in form of her children," I paused, letting the private joke sink in to those who knew exactly what I was talking about. The humans chuckled politely but the mythical didn't even bother keeping their laughter controlled. "Charlie stepped in and just helped us in that dark period. He kept on asking her what it was that she needed. But those questions started changing to 'would you go out with me?'. I must admit that I didn't agree to the relationship at all. I mean my father just died and it was hard to let anyone in at the moment but as I started getting to know Charlie, I actually felt glad that he was around. He was so much different from Harry Clearwater but I couldn't have asked for someone better to step in for my father. Now that you have a son, I feel like we're a completely family. Mom, Charlie, I am happy that you have found each other and I hope that you would always be there for each other the rest of your lives. To Charlie and Sue Swan!" I said loudly as I lifted my glass up to them. The audience imitated me and drank to their name. When I didn't sit down, the humans all stared at me with a scandalized look as if I have taken to much time and it was time for me to shut up and sit down. I took a deep breath before saying,"In the midst of this happy event, mom, dad, I would like to announce to you that I am engaged to Ethan Cullen."

I heard the gasp come at me from every side of the room. My mom looked shock and Charlie looked like he was going to shoot somebody. Ethan did nothing but just held my hand. I sat down and waited for the reception to continue.

"Well, isn't that just beautiful," a slick voice said from the entrance of the tent. We all whipped to that direction and saw the whole Volturi clan standing there like they were actually invited to the wedding. It wasn't only Aro, Caius, and Marcus but also their wives and all of their guards, including Jane. Fear crept in my heart and I automatically looked at my pack and the Cullens. I could feel Bella's barrier wrap around us and all of the guests but none of the humans noticed anything. They were just focused on this family.

Charlie stood up and they all looked at him. "Who are you?"

I waited, my breath paused inside my chest. They weren't going to expose themselves to humans would they?

Aro smiled,"Why we are Carlisle's brother. This is Caius and Marcus, my brothers. These are our wives and these are our...children." Carlisle only smiled but I knew that he was insulted by the thought of being related to them.

"Is this true?" Charlie asked to Carlisle.

He nodded,"I'm sorry for being so obnoxious in inviting my brothers and their family to your wedding, Charlie, but they were in town and I didn't want to take away the priviledge of being here away from them." Gosh these vampires are just master manipulators.

"It's all right, Carlisle but I just wished you told us earlier so that we would have set an extra table for your family," Charlie replied courteously, signaling the waiters to put up another table. I looked at Bella, horrified. The Volturi's eyes were black and I knew they wouldn't be able to control their thirst if the waiters went too close to them.

"No, it is quite all right, thank you very much. But I just wish to speak with my brother and his family along with Leah and you're friends. I want to help plan out your wedding if you don't mind," Aro said looking at me. To be able to protect the humans, we must allow what they want to do. We all followed them outside trying to look casual and relaxed even though this was a very clear sign of danger.

We stepped outside and stopped just by the entrance of the tent so that Bella could still wrap her protection around us and around the rest of the humans. The Volturi placed a gap between us. I looked at Bella and I could see that if she was still human, I knew she would be sweating really hard for the effort of protecting all of us.

"Why do you look so tense, my friends? We are just talking," Aro said casually as if we hang around them all the time. At that moment the rest of the old pack went out. I didn't know why they did that now that they could not phase to a wolf. They would just be useless and get in the way.

"Go back inside," Jacob hissed to Sam but he didnt' move.

"You'll need us, ok? We can help you," Sam whispered back but I know it was useless. Everyone would have heard of it.

"Yes, well from our past meetings, it is very hard for you to be trusted, Aro," Carlisle replied to him so calmly as if he was just stating how nice the weather was.

"That hurts, my friend. Why would you not trust us?"

"Well, a few years ago, you were planning to kill my family."

"I want no harm to come upon your talented family, Carlisle and your pets here," he said sweetly but arrogance were etched in his words. All of the wolves growled in unison. What we hate the most besides them, was being called the Cullen's pets.

"We are nobody's pets," I couldn't help saying out loud. Automatically, Jane had a fierce look on her face. I knew that she was trying to attack me but Bella's shield kept her from doing so.

"What is it that you want, Aro?" Carlisle asked, firmness in his voice. I knew he wanted me to say nothing and just let him take care of it.

"I just want to remind you, especially to the newly engaged couple, that we do not want an immortal child to be created. If such a thing is created, then we would be forced to come back here and...investigate."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ethan and Leah might not be able to control themselves and create a hybrid-half vampire, half wolf. Renesmee may be harmless because she can still live off human food but a hybrid with the characteristics of Ethan and Leah may not be safe for humans and therefore might be a cause for another confrontation and this time we might not be forgiving nor loose."

"Leah can't reproduce," Ethan told him. I looked down and didn't say anything. There was no proof but we were not really hoping for anything. Normal women get pregnant but from the very start I was a freak, being the lone wolf-girl.

"And even if she can, she is not a werewolf, just a shape-shifter. She lives off human food from the moment she was born and until now. If she needs to, she can still eat animal flesh. Ethan may be a vampire but he has learned to adopt our ways. With these parents, the child can still live a life that will never harm any human just like Nessie here," Carlisle reasoned.

"But the desire would always be there and what will happen if the child did not control his desire for human flesh? Woud the infected human be a wolf or a vampire? Surely, the infected human cannot be both," Aro said hysterically.

"You are just saying things that can be prevented," Edward said.

"What is your real purpose coming here, Aro?" Carlisle added. "We all know that a mere threat of a child that would be a hybrid would not be your priority. Clearly you had a reason why you came here four years ago. Irina saw a child that did not look like a human and thought she was an immortal child but you know well that Leah is not a vampire and Ethan cannot reproduce with another vampire. Surely, you'll know that their child will not look like an immortal child. What is it that you want from us that you would travel all the way here from Italy?"

"Jane wants Ethan back," he answered simply.

We all looked at Jane to Ethan and then back. Then all eyes landed on me and I automatically looked away. I waited for his answer. I think I proved to him that I was willing to marry him and now it was his turn.

"I will never come back to her. I have chosen my path, Aro and I want to be with Leah for the rest of my long life," he answered softly but firm. "You're cause is lost and you have just wasted your energy coming here."

"Very well then. Come now, my family. It looks like we are not needed any longer."

Jane looked like she was going to attack Aro but she turned away with them. We were just relieved that they did not stay any longer. I guess they weren't prepared either because they did nto bring any witness and that alone gave us the confidence. They may have guards with powers that they can use as an advantage but the Cullens had us and they have powers too. I guess the two families were evenly matched.


	16. Bullets and Preys

XVI.

Bullets and Preys

I woke up with the rays of the sun caressing my skin. I opened my eyes and heard the birds chirping outside my window. It was the first day of summer. After a full season of rain and storms, the sun has finally came out and showed itself to us. I looked around and realized that my husband was nowhere in sight. I dragged the blankets with me as I looked down the window to see if he was by the beach. Waves crashed over the sands. The foam outlined the shore as far as the eye could see. After the marriage, Ethan and me decided to buy a house at La Push. This way, we were still near my family and he can roam around the small town with freedom.

I smiled as I thought that I was finally married. I was happy and finally contented. I looked back at the sad, miserable memories that I have and they seemed so distant as if they happened in a dream that I was now partially forgetting. My life with him is what's important. I've loved, lost, and learned a lot ever since I unknowingly entered the world of the mythical and became one of them. I've always thought I was a monster for phasing into a wolf but I've learned that everything is for a reason. I have protected so many innocent lives and I have finally found eternal happiness for the vampire who now owns my heart.

I looked at the silver ring that was now on my hand. It was my wedding ring. My engagement ring was gold and he decided to give me another one except this time it was silver. A golden heart was etched in the band, in the exact opposite of the huge diamond. Inside the heart was the saying: "This heart will be dead without you". I laughed at the irony of that statement. His ring was also silver but in the band was a golden wolf. I didn't put any special saying because I thought he wasn't going to. My heart sank when I saw the ring was etched with a saying.

He laughed when I confessed it. "You just have to make up the whole eternity then by staying with me."

I got dressed and headed down the stairs. It was weird how big this house was. Every furniture, even the walls were all white and the windows were just wide. I didn't like the dullness of the color at first but then it gave me some kind of weird peace whenever I come home.

The windows let in a lot of light that seemed to be focused on one thing, like a spotlight, when I entered the living room. He glistened like gems and took my breath away. I was extremely fortunate that I have him. I pushed him away so many times but he didn't leave. Danger had kept us from happiness yet he chose me when he could have chosen to be with Jane. It was amazing how this vampire can love a wolf.

"OK, what are you staring at? You've never seen me shine before?" he suddenly asked, not bothering to look up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Well, I guess I just never get tired of looking," I teased back. He looked up, smiled, and motioned me to sit down beside him. He folded the newspaper away and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good morning, honey," he whispered, planting a cold, hard kiss on my cheek.

"You're beginning to get sarcastic now, huh?" I teased. He laughed but did not reply. We sat there, in silence, enjoying each other's touch. There was no reason to get intimate right away. We do that a lot at night so in the morning, it's just calm, gentle touch. I broke away from his touch and stood up.

I always cook meals. On our first night, I cooked only for myself, thinking that he did not need to eat but he wanted to taste what I cooked. Ever since then, he insisted that I should cook meals for two people. I don't know why he is eating the food that I cooked but I know he doesn't find it delicious. Of course, it's all right, but then vampires have different tastes and they prefer blood. I have never eaten human food in their eyes but I am sure that they don't like it very much. If they did, then why do vampires still drinking blood?

As if he read my mind, Ethan suddenly said,"I don't mean any disrespect to your cooking but I'm going hunting today. I don't really like drinking the blood in the meats that you buy from the supermarket. They're not very fresh."

"Who said to drink them anyways?" I asked. He has been living off those things for awhile now. Even if I was a vampire, I wouldn't drink that.

"Well, I'm just trying out different ways of feeding myself," he replied courtly.

"I'm not stopping you. You know you don't have to eat, right?" I asked.

"I want you to experience someone actually eating what you cook, besides yourself. Besides, people will get suspicious if you only buy food that are for you only. They would think you're not letting me eat or something."

"True enough," I agreed. There was a brief silence where we both ate our foods, wrapped in our own thoughts.

"I was wondering whether you would like to come hunt with me," he suddenly said. He looked hopeful. I have only eaten raw animal meat and I must say it wasn't my favorite food though I must admit that it served its purpose. If I ever was in a situation where I have to be a wolf, then that would really come in handy. I mean, I could steal human food but I don't really want to freak out the humans if I do that.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

"You don't have to hunt but you could watch, though," he said, now sounding unsure about his plan.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll hunt with you."

"Then I would have to teach you," he smiled.

I shook my head. "I'm a wolf. Don't you think that wolves should know how to hunt?"

"Well do you?"

"Of course. Though I don't really hunt that much at all. Well, I don't hunt at all."

"Well, let's make it some kind of our hobby," he said. He was calm but I could tell he was excited about it too.

"Eiw! Hunt animals all the time? No thanks," I replied, shaking my head. I felt his cheerfulness decrease alarmingly. I didn't want him to be unhappy so I added,"But if you want, then I will go with you."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said trying to hide the happiness but I shook my head and he smiled,"Thank you, baby."

Around noon, I didn't bother cooking lunch. We were planning to hunt the rest of the day. I don't really know how vampires hunt so I watched with fascination to every move he makes. I was kind of getting excited too as I waited for him to go.

"When we're in the woods, you have to phase. Its harder to catch something when you're in human form," he instructed. "From what I saw when I was...watching you, you're a pretty fast runner so that would actually be in our advantage," he said, a little embarrassed as he admits that he once stalked me.

"Well, I guess you haven't seen anything yet," I replied playfully. He smiled and we got going. Once we were outside, I immediately phased back into a wolf. I noticed that I was alone. I reckon the boys must be doing their own thing right now. We walked into the forest that surrounded our backyard. We avoided the driveway that led to the road just in case a car got lost and decided to turn to that driveway.

Once we were in the deep forest, Ethan started his work. He did not have any special powers like some of the Cullens but he was an amazing tracker. He could track anyone with just a wisp of their scent. Carlisle considered this as a special ability but he just whispered to me that he only have a very strong nose; a nose that was as strong as a dog's.

He crouched low and examined a fresh footprint. He then bent lower to smell the footprint before straightening up. I know he has amazing senses, just a bit stronger than mine. I knew right away that he knows everything about the footprint: what animal created it, how old it was, and how many there actually were.

He climbed through trees and started jumping from treetop to treetop. I bolted after him. It was hard following him because I had to look up at the trees while I ran. I would hit something that was in my way. He jumped back down right in front of me without a sound. Its amazing how he does that.

"Its a huge herd of deer. One of them is injured and dying. I think it's easier if we put him out of his misery. You can pick anyone of the deer you want, though but I'm going with this one," he whispered quietly. He then sprinted away. I ran after him. He moved with such stealth and agility that I did not hear a sound coming from him. My paws pounding the earth created a steady rhythm were the only sound that I could hear.

In a clump of bushes, he crouched low and peeked through between branches. He was watching something and when I caught up with him, he pressed his forefinger against his lips. He beckoned me forward and I sat beside him to look through the branches. I saw the huge herd that he was talking about earlier on. He pointed to a deer that was barely standing up. It has a deep wound on its side and the antlers were all broken.

"I think a mountain lion did that. It just narrowly escaped being the prey but its really suffering. Pick the one that you want," he instructed as he crept silently towards the unsuspecting preys. Without warning he pounced with one swift move and launched his self to the wounded deer. The animal didn't have the chance to move, it was frozen on the spot. He held it firmly by the neck as he shouted,"Leah, go get them!"

I didn't know what to do. It was a long time ago since I first went hunting and ever since then I never tried. I pounced to one of the biggest deer in the herd. It was one of the animals that were scurrying to escape. I sank my teeth at the animal's neck and blood rushed freely from the animal and into my mouth. My body instinctively pulled away from the animal as the metallic taste brushed my tongue. I reeled into myself and let the animal hunger that was deep inside me come out. I let the wolf inside me take over and it found the meat extremely satisfying. I looked up and saw Ethan crouched over his prey. At first, he looked like he was actually aiding to the animal but of course, he was satisfying his own hunger.

I ran to the sanctuary of my mind and let the animal instinct take control once again. Being in that state, everything was sharper than before as if I let my whole potential out. I smelled a scent that was not from the dead carcass in front of me or the sweet sickly smell from my husband. It was delicious but it was also forbidden. My mouth yearned for the taste of that smell but I knew that if I let that taste touch my lips, I would be forever filthy. Then I heard the sound that these creatures were saying. I could tell that there were two of them and that they were more or less five miles from where we were. It was still a bit far away but it was not safe for them to be near the world's most dangerous predators of the world.

Thinking quickly, I phased back to a human and every sharpened sense was taken from me. Ethan whipped towards me, a dangerous look on his face that I have only seen once before. He quickly gathered himself. He must have sensed the trouble coming from this distance also.

"Ethan, hide!" I screamed. The humans cannot see him at this state. I cannot let him kill the two approaching us quickly. He was in a state where he cannot control himself and if they come any nearer, I know that he wouldn't be able to resist their smell.

"What about you? They can't see you with the two dead bodies of these deer. I can't stand to think what they'll do to you," he answered firmly, walking away from his prey and grabbing my hand. His grip was soft yet firm when he tried to drag me away. I pulled my hand back and refused to move any more.

"You hide. You can't be seen by those men. It's all right. They'll think I'm a wolf who got a little bit greedy and killed two deer," I told him urgently and started pushing him away. I could hear the humans in the area already. Without enough time to argue, he regretfully turned away. He ran to the tallest tree a few yards away and climbed it, out of sight.

"I saw the huge herd, trust me, Joe," a deep voice said that was too near for my liking. I instantly phased back to my wolf form and resumed eating the deer.

_Leah? _A curious voice said inside my head. I was shocked.

_Jacob! Where are you? _He showed me a picture of a clump of trees not far from his and Nessie's house.

_Where are you? Is that meat I'm smelling?_

_Yeah I hunted. It's a long story, I'll tell you when I see you, OK? _I told him as the other man spoke.

"I don't hear anything now," a much higher voice said as they finally appeared. I turned to them and they froze. I could tell that they were petrified at the sight of the small gray wolf. The men were both carrying shotguns while their other hands were carrying daggers to skin their game. One of the men was huge. To me, he didn't look that smart. He had blond hair and blank blue eyes. The other had a mess of brown hair on his head. He looked like a mouse and was eyeing the dead deer that lay in front of me.

_What are you doing hunting near humans?_ My Alpha asked alarmed and angered.

_They came. I didn't know that they were near and I thought we were alone._

_We? _He repeated suspiciously.

_Yeah. I'm here with Ethan._

_Where is he now?_

_I told him to hide. I don't think he can control himself if humans came too close to him._

_But shouldn't he have checked the area first?_

_We did. These two wandered way too far and we're near the Reservation. No pale face are allowed to hunt in these areas._

Jacob was about to reply when the big man with the blank blue eyes spoke,"Awww it got to the herd first."

"Don't worry about it, Joe. We could shoot her. I mean look at her. She's a beauty! We could make millions if we skin her," the mousy one said, aiming at me with the shotgun in his hand.

_Leah! _Jacob scream in my head. I thought I could hear him but I realized that it was Ethan screaming my name. Sensing the danger right away, both for my safety and the humans', I pounced and grabbed the gun from the man with one swift move that I saw Ethan make just moments ago.

Without any other choice, the man let go of his gun and was forced on his butt at the same time. I spat the bent weapon at the side before it could be fired. He then grabbed the other guy's hand and aimed for me once again. I pounced but I was a second late. He fired just as I flew up in the air. The bullet hit me squarely on the chest and blood rained on the ground.

_Leah! Leah! Are you all right?! _Jacob shouted in my head, panic leaking all over his head.

_I'm shot and... I-I-I don't know. It hurts really bad._ I replied, panting even in my head. I heard a thud and Ethan came running at my side. The men looked up at him and was surprised.

"Who are you?" the mousy man asked.

"I saw what you did. I'm a biologist and don't you know that this kind of wolf is endangered? You could go to jail for what you just did," Ethan said in a serious voice. It was quiet but he was trying everything to control it. He looked at me thrashing on the floor but the bleeding was already seizing. That was a bad sign because the bullet was still engraved inside my body. He bent down towards me and whispered assuring,"You're gonna be all right, honey. Just stay calm."

"Come on, Dwayne, let's go. We don't want to be arrested, come on!" the big guy said, pulling the smaller man. Ethan looked at them with ferocity that I have only seen once. He looked like that when he confronted Jacob about my wounds. The man looked scared but he didn't move. I thought that Ethan would have to kill the man for him to just go. But the mousy man turned and ran away from the scene.

"Leah, Leah. Are you all right? I'm so sorry, Leah, I'm so sorry," he cooed. I phased back involuntarily. The wound showed itself. It was engraved in my breastbone. If he didn't get it out, it can damage my heart.

"You have to keep the wound open," I said hoarsely.

"No! I'm not going to hurt you!" he refused.

"You need to unless you want the bullet to stay engraved in my body!" I told him, my voice barely a silent whisper.

With a finger, he dug down to the wound and broke some skin to keep the wound from healing. I sucked in my breath to keep myself from whimpering and all the while I could feel myself slipping to the unconscious.

He lifted my naked form and ran. I don't know where he was going to take me, probably to Carlisle. While he ran, he kept making new wounds as the older ones closes to keep the bullet from going in.

The huge white house loomed in the distance. When he saw it, he increased his speed. He stormed in, screaming Carlisle's name.

"What happened?" Bella asked as Ethan climbed up the stairs where Carlisle's instruments were.

"We were hunting and she got shot," he replied. His voice broke. I did not know if vampires produce tears but I was sure that if they did, he would be crying right now.

"Settle her down here," Carlisle said. I was placed in something cold and the only thing that I could see was the white light coming from the light in the ceiling. Then I slipped out into the unconscious.


	17. Heir

XVII

Heir

I woke up several hours later, a bit groggy. I had no idea where I was and why I was here. I looked down and I saw that thick, white bandages covered from my chest down to my torso. My lower body was dressed in jeans and to keep my modesty, I was dressed in underwear too. The door opened and Jacob entered.

"Leah, you're awake! How do you feel?" he asked, sitting at the Victorian chair that stood beside my bed.

"I'm good. Am I still in their house?" I asked.

He nodded,"Yeah."

"Where's Ethan?"

"He's downstairs talking to Carlisle about those hunters. I think they want to make sure no human hunt will occur on that place."

I nodded absent-minded. I opened my mouth to say something but then nausea grab my stomach and spun it around. I could feel the puke climbing out of my throat, I pressed my hand against my mouth and turned away from Jake while disentangling myself from the sheets and running to the bathroom.

Jacob reluctantly followed, not really wanting to see the puke but was too concerned to leave out of the room. I heard the door open again and I thought he left but a cold hand wrapped around my hair while my face was on the toilet.

"It's OK, Leah, it's OK," Ethan's comforting voice filled the room.

"Did Carlisle do something wrong? She's not supposed to be throwing up like that," Jacob said, trying to control his voice. I couldn't make out what his voice was supposed to sound like but I had a good idea that he was disgusted.

"The bullet was out, Jacob. You saw it yourself. I am sure that he also made sure he did not touch any of Leah's vital organs."

"Then why is my Beta puking her guts out?!"

"Will you calm down, Jacob? She's going to be fine!"

I didn't fully agree with what Ethan said. I didn't feel like I'm going to be fine as another dose of nausea came around. But I knew he was right. Maybe this was just an effect of the anesthesia that Carlisle injected me with. I was not sure why Jacob would be so mad. He knew enough that Carlisle was the best doctor that we have ever met.

Suddenly I felt fine. No trace of the nausea was left and I felt my body steady. I stood up and lifted my face from the toilet. Ethan looked as if I was going to lose my balance and start throwing up again. He extended his arm for me to take so that he could assist me but I waved it away. I still don't like his over-protectiveness. I rinsed my mouth off the sick and straightened up.

"I'm fine, Jake. It's probably the anesthesia," I told him, indignantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said stiffly. Haven't these people known me enough to know that I'm not some weak sissy who needs protecting? I took care of myself when I phased since they were too awkward to help me out. They didn't know what to do when I started phasing because I was a girl. They didn't know if it was appropriate to see my naked form so most of the time, I had to phase in the woods by myself while they comforted me in the distance. "Where's Seth?" I asked, noticing that my younger brother was not here to ,at the very least, check how I was doing. I was hurt. Even if he was with Lexi, he would have at least checked up on his sister.

I suddenly understood how he must have felt when I accepted my imprinting on Ethan. He was afraid of losing me and being with no one. We had each other for the longest time, with the whole world against us. Now that he had Lexi, I knew that she was everything to him while Ethan is the same for me.

"Don't worry, he visited you when you were unconscious, Leah. He is patrolling the area as we speak. He wants to catch the hunters that did that to you. I couldn't stop him," he answered unconcerned.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to patrol the area with him, Leah."

"I want to come," I said as I grabbed the shirt on the closet. Ethan grabbed my arm to stop me.

"You can't. You need rest, Leah," he said firmly. His cold hands wrapped tightly around my wrist. If he placed any more pressure on it, I knew it could break.

"I'm fine," I answered trying to loosen his grip but he did not loosen it.

"He's right, Leah. You need rest. Stephen, Alex, and Quil is with him," Jacob agreed with Ethan. I looked at them. I can't believe they are teaming up against me.

"I'm fine and you both know that. I'm sick and tired of you two thinking that I'm not strong enough," I said, trying to keep my voice calm but I failed miserably. I started shaking so bad. I was getting irritated with them for thinking that I was too weak to do anything. I still have a job to do. I still have a responsibility and that's it. There should be no questions asked. I looked at my husband and my Alpha with all the ferocity that I have before pulling my wrist from his grip. I thought that if I did so, it will break but he let me go.

I turned away and started walking down the stairs. At the bottom was Nessie waiting for Jacob to get down. I stopped in front of her, not really knowing what to do. She already looked too mature to be a child. She looked like a small teenager already. But she was much clever than any of us when we were her age.

"They just care about you, Leah," she said. Of course she heard about that small heated conversation I had with the two boys.

"It's dumb of them to do so," I replied coldly.

"Stop trying to prove that you are strong. They already know that. You don't have to prove anything to them," she said quietly. I looked at her.

"You're kidding me right?" I told her. She did not answer. So I ranted on,"Don't think that just because you have special abilities, you're not human, and you're extremely smart does not mean that you know me that well! Just because I let you enter my life does not mean that you know everything about me and it especially does not give you the right to tell me what to do and what not to do. Don't you dare think that I care about you so don't even think that you should."

I spat the words to be hurtful. It was not necessarily true. I do care a lot about her because she was the only person who really showed me that she cared about me before Ethan came. I did not want to hurt her but I did not want to abandon my responsibility either. I turned and left her swimming on the hurtful statements.

I saw Edward staring at me. He was angry, and I could tell. This was a replay of all the things I said to his wife a long time ago. I have insulted his wife and now his daughter had to go through all the hurtful things that came from my mouth. I knew he wasn't interested.

"What are you staring at?" I spat out to him. I could not believe that I was actually challenging him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, silently.

"What? So daddy comes to his girls' rescue and rip the head of the bully."

"You're not fooling anyone, Leah. You care about Nessie and you know she is right. You are just too proud to admit it," he whispered.

"Oooh, the mind reader got it right," I told him sarcastically.

"You are the most foolish wolf I have ever met and I have met a lot of your kind before."

"And what do you care about what I'm going through anyways? Yeah, I know she is your daughter but I know you won't protect her all the time. You know she can protect herself. She is strong enough. You can't baby her in her entire lifetime."

"All this time, Ethan has spoke nothing but the progress that you have made. But to me you are the same bitter person."

"Is that the best you can do? Don't you think I know that by now? If that is the best you can do to revenge all of the things that I have said to both your wife and your daughter, then you have not spent time enough to study and think of smart things to say," I taunted then left him like his daughter. I thought he was going to go after me and rip my head off but he didn't.

Once outside, I threw the clothes on the ground and ripped the bandages off then phased into a wolf. I started running, feeling as if I was running away from my problems again. I brushed those thoughts aside as I realized that I did not have the sanctuary of my own mind. Jacob was right. Seth, Quil, Alex, and Stephen were all in their wolf forms. They were in the middle of a heated argument.

_Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare!_ Seth screamed in my head. They did not even notice that I was there so I kept my silence, interested in what was happening.

_I was just kidding, Seth. Chill out!_ Stephen said nervously. The kid was scared of my brother. What in the world did he just do to offend Seth?

_Well then you should choose your jokes more carefully! I can't believe that your fur is brown. With your thinking I would not be surprised if it was green or something. _Quil said wisely. That idiot must have said something vulgar.

_Look, Stephen was just kidding! I don't know why you would be so mad at him! Of course you all never had understanding for us but Jake will. I know he will. _Alex defended.

_Who taught you values and manners? Seriously. You don't say to your brother, 'Oh wow, she's hot. I don't mind getting dirty with her, if you know what I mean?' That is just wrong! And I can't believe that you think Jake is going to agree with morons like you? _Quil answered sharply. Seth was too mad to answer. I embraced his anger because I understood how he felt. At least I don't want to feel what the confusion that I was feeling now.

_You guys are just perves. You need to grow up, you know that don't you? _I spoke up suddenly and they were all shocked. Five different voices screamed my name all at once inside my head. That was annoying.

_What are you doing here? Are you all right? You should rest, Leah! _Seth badgered on.

_I'm fine. Where are you guys? _I asked.

_We're near your house, actually. We were thinking of partying since your in the Cullens. _Quil said jokingly.

_Wow, I have only been gone for a few hours and you are all hovering over my house like vultures._

_It was just an idea. _he shrugged.

_Is the bullet gone? _Seth asked, still concerned.

_Weren't you there, Seth? _I asked.

_Yeah, but they never answered my question._

_Yeah. Carlisle took the bullet out. Apparently, Jake is going to keep it as a souvenir or something._

_Hey, do you think I could ask him for it?_

_What are you going to do with it, Seth?_

_I could sell it to a museum. "Fastest wolf down with a single shot." Catchy._

_Ha ha. Very funny._

_So are you coming here?_

But before I could say anything, the nausea that I felt earlier on came to me once more. I could feel the forest around me, spinning uncontrollably. Somehow there were food left in my stomach that came pouring out to the ground. I felt the others squirm at the feeling and at the sight.

_Leah, are you OK? _Seth asked. He was also dizzy but he stood his ground. The others on the other hand were groaning.

_What's going on?_

_I don't know. It must be the anesthesia that Carlisle gave. It still haven't worn out. _I explained.

_But that was hours ago. Shouldn't the effects be gone by now?_

_I know. Maybe it's me._

_Just relax, Leah. Don't stress yourself, all right? _Seth said, really concerned.

Before I could say anything else, Jacob entered our heads. He was really happy about something. As a matter of fact, he was just plain ecstatic. In an instant, we were all sharing his happiness.

_Jake, what are you so happy about? _I asked. I could not help smiling at his happiness.

_I just had the most wonderful news! _he said. He could not calm down.

_What is it? _Seth asked. He was annoyed at the suspense.

_Nessie's going to have pups! _he exploded. Our reactions were all similar. We were all shock.

_Oh my goodness, Jake! That's great!_ I told him. His emotion was so vivid that I could almost see him smiling painfully as if he was human right now and he was right in front of me.

_I'm just so excited to be a father!_

_We're so happy for you, Jake. _We all expressed our congratulations at the same time, our thoughts echoing in each other's heads. That is why no wolf should ever think of anything at once. It always echoes back on us, doubling the noise.

_Yeah, but aren't you nervous? _Stephen asked.

_Well you're just scared of commitment. I think it's great. I mean, we would know who is the next Alpha after you, Jake. _Seth said compassionately.

_But I'm not going to age. I'll live forever. Don't you think that's a bit risky, we would have two Alphas in one pack, _he said nervously.

_Well your kid will take the responsibility when something happens to you, _Quil pointed out.

_Hey, can we just not talk about the future? Can we worry that some other time. I think we should just be happy that Jacob is going to be a father. _I interrupted. Jacob did not need to worry about whatever is going to happen. The only thing that matters is he is going to be a great father and an addition to the pack was certain, if of course, new vampires were also created.

_Leah is right. You did not have to worry about that. You just have to worry how to take care of your wife while she's pregnant, Jake, _Seth agreed.

_Hey, do you mind if you tell her to come visit me at the usual spot? I want to apologize to her about what I said, _I requested. Jacob's happiness was suddenly replaced by anger.

_You should not have said that to her, Leah! She was only worried about you! And the state she is in now! Didn't you think of that, huh? _He growled. Every head was silent, no thought formed in their minds. I could tell that they also froze to the spot where they were. They waited for my reply.

_That is why I wanted to apologize, Jacob. I know I should not have said that but...I was just so angry at that time. I've been raked by guilt ever since I left their house, Jake and this news just makes it even worse. Just please, tell her. I want to say how sorry I am to her face to face._

He was silent for a few seconds that I thought he was not going to tell Nessie. But then he agreed. I wanted to apologize too but he waved it away and did not say anything to me any longer. Why did I have to be such a bitch? I am happy now, right? Why do I have to say things like that to people I care about? Maybe because I just don't want to admit how much they really mean to me.

_Leah, it's not hard to let people care about you. _Seth soothed me, hours later. Night sounds filled the forest as we ran towards opposite directions. He was running towards Charlie's house while I walked slowly to my house. I did not say anything but I knew he heard every thought that I had. _You just have to learn how and who to trust, Leah. We all could be trusted. No one's going to hurt you now._

_I'm sorry, Seth. I really am. But it's just that I've been so used to only having you that actually cares for me. Now that more and more people are there, I'm just scared that they will all leave me and I'll be left alone again. I just don't want to get too attach to people._

_But you have a husband now. You should learn how to trust him. Just let him care for you. You don't have to do all the caring by yourself. There's a handful of people who will be willing to take up that responsibility. _And with that he phased back into human form and I was left alone in my own head.

The house was dark and eerie when I approached it but I knew he was awake. He never slept. It would look extremely suspicious if any lights were on except for the light in the front porch. I phased back to my human form and stood there in front of the door, trying to figure out if I should just go in or if I should knock. I took a deep breath before barging in.

He was waiting in the bottom step of the stairs with fresh clothes ready at hand. He looked like a marble sculpture, sitting without moving a muscle and with the moon hitting his skin. He looked like he was sitting there for a long time now, just watching the door open, waiting for me to come home.

"Have you been there since you got home?" I asked. He nodded. "You shouldn't have waited for me. I could find my way around my house, thanks." Why did I have to be so cold and hurtful? Every word that my mouth utters seem to be meant to hurt him.

"I wanted to wait for you. But of course, you want your ways to be done. Here, I thought it would be nice to bring you clothes," he said icily as he slammed the clothes on the step where he was sitting at and climbed up the stairs. He was mad at me. I deserved it after all the things that I have been saying lately. I wanted to get mad at him too but I didn't want to. His anger was like cigarette butts that were being pressed against my skin at that moment. I didn't go after him, though. I just stood there in the dark watching him go as he slammed the bedroom door.

I walked slowly at the step where the clothes were. It was dumb but he was just so overprotective. I think he shouldn't be mad at me as much as Nessie should. I mean I insulted her and her father. But I knew he was hurt that I wanted to put things before him even though I did not have to. The thought of lying there in the Cullens' bed as if I was dying was just too much for me. I didn't want to appear weak. This was our first fight and I did not know exactly how we could fix this.

Without getting dressed, I followed him to our bedroom. He had his back on me when I entered the room. I started to believe that he was fast asleep but I knew that he just did not want to talk to me at all. I gently slipped under the covers, my form shivering slightly as I felt the cold coming from him. I pressed myself against him and rested my head on his arm.

"I'm sorry, Ethan. I know that you want nothing but the best for me and I know how much you care. I really feel messed up right now and I would really like it if you would just understand me. I don't really know what's gotten into me but what I do know is that I don't want you to be mad at me," I whispered in his ear. Without meaning to, I shivered. That must have melted his heart.

"Get dressed, Leah. You'll catch a cold," he said as he turned towards me but he held me tight.

"What? I've slept every night for the last year with you without my clothes on," I pointed out.

"You're exhausted, Leah. Get some rest," he insisted. He did have a point. I yawned widely which made him laugh again.

"You're laughing. So I guess you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked innocently, softly caressing his cheeks.

"Can I stay mad at you?" he asked as he covered my face and neck with kisses. I laughed and well... You know what happened next.


	18. The Last of the Past

XVIII.

The Last of the Past

When I woke up the following day, I immediately met Ethan's eyes. He smiled when he saw my eyes flutter up and down to clear my head. I sat up and stretched. I noticed that the bed had several scratches and were broken in several places. This was the fifth bed that we had to buy for this month.

"Babe, I think we should really ease up. If we aren't careful, we'll buy every bed before they even make it," I told him as we laid there.

He smiled,"Then there is one solution: let's make our own bed."

"Yeah, sure, as if I have any knowledge about making things," I said, rolling my eyes as I stood up to prepare for another day.

The thing about Ethan was that he take everything so seriously. When he said that we should make a bed, he really mean it. We spent the whole day making our own bed out of titanium. I was not sure where he got that from but I guess he had connections with people that provide these kind of things.

As the sun was just starting to lower its self, I stretched and wiped the sweat off my neck. Nausea gripped my stomach again but I tried not letting him know. He turned his tools off and looked at me. I felt a bit dizzy and I knew I would start throwing up any minute now. I waited and when I felt the sick, I rushed out of the shed and to the nearest clump of trees.

"I think that's enough for one day. We're almost done anyways," he said softly. I did not say a thing but just nodded. What was wrong with me? Was my stomach acting upset because of the raw food that I have eaten yesterday? It can't be anesthesia. It should be wearing out by now, right? I tried to take hold of myself before straightening up and following him back to the house.

Once we stepped in, a knock in the front door echoed throughout the house. We exchanged a quick glance before Ethan cautiously approached the door. Our house was near the beach but there must be something about us that just drives people away. I had a feeling that it was because people were too scared to meet Ethan. It must be human instinct that screams at them to stay far far away from us. The knock must not be coming from a human. I waited, breathless as Ethan opened the door. Once I heard the friendly greeting and the familiar voice, I let out a breath in relief.

"Leah, how are you feeling?" Jacob said as he approached me in the living room. Ethan entered behind him.

"I'm good, now, Jake," I smiled. "When are we going to patrol the area again?"

"Leah, you need to rest," Jacob said stubbornly. I shot him a dirty look.

"I want to go, Jacob," I replied, answering just as stubborn.

"Leah, please," Ethan interfered, looking directly at me, pleading in his eyes. I could feel the effect of the imprint kicking in my veins once again.

"Fine," I hissed. Ethan tried not to smile but he could not help it. "So what are the others up to?" I asked Jacob. It was no use trying to reason out with them and with the imprint taking its effect, I will not be able to get my way so it was just better if I rub in how much I miss the others.

"Seth, Stephen, and Alex got into a fight this morning," he said unconcerned.

"Why?" I blinked.

"Because those idiots kept on teasing your brother about Lexi."

"What did they say?"

"They started to saying all these...wrong things to say, really."

I shook my heads. One of these days I'll get back to them for saying all of those dreadful things about Lexi. Since she was with Seth now, I consider her as my sister and those fools will be sorry that they ever said that. Silence drifted over us for a while. Suddenly, Ethan got up and went to the kitchen to fix Jacob something to eat, I guess.

Jacob stared after him for awhile before saying,"Your husband is really welcoming, Leah."

I smiled,"Yes, especially when our guest is you."

He laughed at the hint of sarcasm dripping on my voice. "That is why you love it so much when I come around, don't you?"

"Sure, Jake. Keep telling yourself that. I know we are such pleasant hosts but this must not be the main reason why you came here, right?"

"What, I can't come to your house just because I felt like it?"

"Well, you know how to let yourself out, then."

I enjoyed these sarcastic yet light exchange of words between Jake and me. I guess it really shows how comfortable we really are with each other. This would have never happened if I did not join his pack so long ago. I'm glad that I really did but I would never tell that to him. Jacob would never let me rest easy if he ever knew. Taunts and insults will perpetually be thrown at me for eternity. I did not like the sound of that. But in a way, I guess he was also glad that I became a part of his pack, though he's just too embarrassed to admit it.

"Nessie wants to come by later on to talk to you. I want you to sincerely apologize to her, all right?" he said clearly. He was all business now.

"Sure. Look, Jake, I'm sorry about that. I don't know what's gotten into me, I-" I apologized but he waved his hand to show that he did not care about my apologies.

"Leah, I just want you to be friends with her again. I mean, when you said those things, she was devastated. She was crying her eyes out and could not even announce to me that she was pregnant. I don't ever want to see her like that ever again, do you understand? It almost killed me seeing her that way. I wanted to hurt you so bad, did you know that?"

"Yeah, but the thing is I could always escape from you."

"I'm serious, Leah. I don't ever want you hurting her again. You're lucky that you're my Beta or else you would have gotten what you should have deserved," he growled. I flinched as if he shouted the words at me. I looked down at my hands. I wanted to say something smart but I knew he was too serious right now for any jokes. I nodded my head and bit my tongue to prevent myself from saying anything.

Ethan returned to the living room with a couple of plates of snacks. He served the food to Jacob who immediately started eating everything he could reach. I have never thought of how Ethan thought of me when I talked to Nessie like that. I knew it will be a while before Jacob could really forgive me. I needed to be careful with what I say from now on around him. But I can't escape the feeling that maybe Ethan did not think much of me like he used to.

Once Jacob was gone, I turned to Ethan, waiting for him to say something. He looked at me puzzled. I wish I could say something to explain what I have done but I myself don't know _why _I did it. I guess I was just so mad that time at Jacob and Ethan for telling me to rest. I guess I just got carried away.

"I'm sorry, Ethan," I said quietly.

"For what?"

"I know you must see me as...a cold, heartless person for telling those things to Nessie."

"Why would I think that way?"

I looked up uncertain at him. He was really sincere about it. "You do not think that I am...heartless?" It was an effort saying that word.

He shook his head,"No. I mean, you just went through too many struggles in your life and everyone should really give you a break. Don't get me wrong, though. I don't like it when you act that way but I know that you can only change a step at a time. Honestly, I blame Sam for your bitterness."

I laughed," You know it's not really his fault. I mean, we all did not want it to be that way. It just happened. You know as much as I do that he did not choose to imprint on Em."

"I know, but at the very least he should stop being such a hypocrite about who you imprint on. He has not talked to you in one year and did not even attend your wedding."

"Emily and Nicole were there, remember."

"Yeah, but not Sam. He made you go to their wedding when he clearly know that you were still in love with him. He even made you his bride's maid of honor."

"Ethan, it is not the groom who chooses their bride's maid of honor, it was Emily who chose me, remember."

"Well, he should have told Emily no. But then I am still grateful that he did not deny Emily what she wanted or else I would have the chance to never laid eyes on you at all."

I laughed again and let him wrap his arms around me. I rested my head on his marble chest while a smile curved my mouth. He told me honestly one night when he first saw me. I remembered it when he was telling me his point of view. I was too hurt to see Sam and Emily in their reception and needed to get out before they even noticed I was gone. Running away, as usual. I was afraid that someone saw my tears as I rushed out of the church and I was right. Jacob did see me cry but he never thought of it whenever we were in our wolf forms but he did confess it once when we were just hanging out in his house. The pain became too unbearable and I let the anger burning inside me out as I ripped the stupid dress to phase to a wolf. If I just turned and saw Ethan at that time, then maybe everything happened a bit too early. It would have complicated the whole situation even more. The phone rang and I let him go as he broke away to answer it. I don't know who it was but his eyes became wide with terror and his answers were quick and short. I only caught some words of it but the others were too fast for me to understand.

"I have to go," he said urgently. He tried to hide the horror in his face but his eyes were just burning with it. I could tell something was wrong.

"What's going on? Who was that?" I asked, the questions were just spilling out. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, Leah. I just have to go, all right? Stay here. Nessie is going to be here soon and you would want to talk to her in private any ways," he smiled. He pecked my lips quickly but I grabbed his arm firmly.

"Where are you going?" I said friendly but my voice was as firm as my grip on his arm.

"I just have to take care of some errands for Carlisle. He needs help to get the equipment for Nessie's pregnancy."

"Why are you going with him? Can't the others go?" I asked. His reason seems good enough but these vampires are master liars. I don't want to be so naive to believe him right away.

"Yeah, Jasper is coming along."

I let him go. I guess what I saw in his eyes were just my imagination. Maybe it was just the trick of the light or maybe I was just too tired. I have been spending the whole day chopping metals for that bed we're creating. I sank down at the white couch as Ethan closed the door of the house. I slipped out of consciousness and fell asleep.

Hard, loud knocks echoed throughout the house. I woke up with a start. I looked over the digital watch flashing in the DVD player by the TV. I dozed off for at least half an hour. The sun had already set and I was plunged in darkness. I yawned widely as I made my way through the door, occassionally bumping a corner of a furniture. By the time I got to the door, I was rubbing different parts of my legs that was hit by some furniture. I opened the door. Jacob and Nessie were both staring intently at each other.

"If you guys are just going to stand there and stare at each other all night, please don't do it in front of my door. It really looks creepy and not to mention disgusting," I rolled my eyes, annoyed at the fact that they woke me up just to let me see them staring at each other.

"Delivery," Jacob cheerfully greeted as I stepped aside to let Nessie in.

"Hey Jacob, can I ask you something?" I asked as he turned to leave.

"You already did, but you can ask another one," he teased.

"Whatever. Look, Ethan went to the Cullens to help Carlisle with equipment for Nessie's pregnancy. Do you know anything about that?"

"Nessie's pregnancy? Shouldn't they ask me to help out too? I mean, that's my kid."

"I know. Don't you think this sounds suspicious?"

"Irritating too."

"Can you go back there and find out what's going on?"

"Yeah sure. I'm a little offended that they didn't even ask me for help."

"Oh, get over it, Jake. Just find out what's going on and talk to me when you pick up Nessie, all right?"

"Sheesh, you're so bossy."

"Don't you want to find out what's going on?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather hear it in a nice way. You act like you're the Alpha or something."

"Fine. Could you _please_ find out what's going on for the benefit of your Beta?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Oh sure. We need to work on your attitude the next time, Leah," he said jokingly. I don't think I appreciated his sense of humor at the moment. I just want to find out what's going on in the Cullen house.

I turned to the youngest Cullen. She did not look pregnant but something about her really did change. She has that look of adoring that I saw when Sue found out that she was pregnant with Jeremy. Right then I really felt stupid and heartless. It's all right if she hate me for saying all those things to her. I really do deserve it. I mean, a person who has a heart would not say those things to someone who was pregnant and who they consider their closest friend. Gosh, there is so many wrong things about me.

Once I laid my eyes on Nessie, something strange happened. A strange, peaceful feeling accumulated in the gut of my stomach and spread out throughout my body. It felt like when I imprinted on Ethan but I still have a hold of myself. It seemed that she also felt the same when she looked at me but unlike me, she didn't keep the smile form in her lips.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked sourly. I don't think I could apologize to her when she shows friendliness. It makes me feel worse than I need to.

"I don't know, Leah. There's just something that tell me to smile at you," she replied sweetly like a child.

I couldn't help it and finally let myself smile. "I'm sorry for the things I've said, Renesmee. I don't know what was gotten into me, seriously."

"It's ok. I mean, it really hurt but I can't be mad at you forever."

"Thanks, Nessie."

We were left there, smiling like idiots. I don't know what's gotten to us both and I really did not want to question it any longer. I'm just glad that I had my bestfriend back and it looks like she's glad to have me back also.

I sat beside her. "So, what's going on with the vamps?"

"Nothing much. Emmet still can't get over my mom beating him in arm wrestling.":

"That's five years ago."

"Yeah, but the thing is vampires really remember things that long and hold grudges just as long."

When she said those words, Jane's face suddenly popped inside my head. I guess my brain automatically associated her words with that evil monster. I was sure that she was still not over losing Ethan to someone else, especially to a wolf.

"So, did he beat her yet?"

She shook her head and her ringlets bounced up and down against her small face. "No. I think my mom enjoys beating Emmet like that."

"Oh, poor Emmet," I said shaking my head and we burst out laughing. When I calmed down a bit, I asked,"Have he challenged you to an arm wrestling match yet?"

"No. No one in the family approves of that but Jacob takes my place whenever Emmet challenges me. In the end, it would always be a match between those two," she shook her head again and rolled her eyes.

"Who wins?"

"It's always a match. You would think no one's moving but they're both pushing as hard as they could."

"So how do someone win?"

"Well, it's becoming more of a 'Who can stand the other's odor longest' rather than an arm wrestling competition."

I laughed,"But they should all be used to each other's smell by now, right? Besides, Emmet does not have to breathe." My nose would often hurt when Ethan is around but I know in time that I would get used to it.

"Yeah, but whenever they're doing a match, Emmet has to breathe just to take away the advantage that he has so it would be a fair fight. I don't think Jake's used to our smell yet and whenever the pack is around, they would all hold they're breaths."

"Oh, wow. So much for not insulting us."

"I guess they should really try getting used to your smell. I mean, I am used to it."

"Yeah, but you're half human. I don't think we smell anything at all to humans."

"You stink a bit for me. Not body odor type like they smell but just a little stench."

"Thanks, that really meant assuring coming from someone who is not human."

She laughed lightly. "Hey, I'm just saying it as it is, like you always do."

"Should I take that as an insult or a compliment?"

"It's up to you."

I opened my mouth to say something but a look of wide terror reached her face as she saw something at my back. I turned around and in the kitchen of my house, preparing to launch herself was Jane coming to terrorize my life once again.


	19. Self Destruct

XIX.

Self Destruct

You have got to be kidding me! Those words filled inside my head as Jane jumped. Her dainty feet landed squarely on my chest and I was thrown back to the wall. I heard a loud crack as the plaster and concrete broke, creating large ridges. The air was knocked out of me but that was still nothing. I realized that she was preparing to spring out once more but this time she was going to attack Renesmee. I could not let the mother of the future Alpha be jeopardized. But the look of terror in Nessie's face was gone and it was replaced by eagerness. She was prepared to fight Jane. I still could not let that happen. I jumped between her and the monster, just as she pounced to her. I pushed Nessie in the back wall. Punching as hard as I could, I sent Jane flying back, disappearing from sight. Hopefully that gave me some time.

"Renesmee, listen to me, do you have your cellphone with you?" I asked her urgently as I straightened out to help her up.

She nodded, brushing plaster off her hair.

"I want you to run away as far as you could. When you're far enough from the house, I want you to call Jacob to pick you up, understand? Then tell him that Jane's here. Before you come back here, I want you to get your family, all right?" I instructed her. I could hear Jane straightening herself up from the debris that caused her impact.

"But what about you? I am not leaving without you, Leah!" she complained.

"Come on! This is not the time to be stubborn!" I hissed. "If I leave, she'll terrorize the town and maybe even kill humans to build up an army for herself. If she needs to be at least wounded, I have to do it since I am here. I can't let you die! You're carrying the future of my pack."

She looked as if she wouldn't move but with one hard look, she sprint to the door and left into the night. I turned and saw Jane standing there ready to sprint again. I needed to stall her until the others get here. If I die without damaging her much, she would go after the rest. If I inflict a large damage on her, the others could defeat her easily if I die. I gulped. I didn't want to die but I will just to do my duty as a wolf and to protect those that I love the most.

"God, Jane, don't you ever get tired of coming here to fight me? I mean, you know you're going to lose," I said, trying to sound so much braver than I actually felt. "I'm getting tired of seeing you."

She growled but said in an amused voice,"Well, my persistence is one of my charming qualities, bitch."

"Funny, I never thought of you as charming. Heartless, cold, envious, annoying, psychotic, yes but charming would be at the bottom of the list with kindness and compassion."

"You have a smart mouth, don't you?"

"Smart mouth equals smart brain but of course you wouldn't know that, would you?"

"Oh, child, you are arrogant considering you are still a hatchling in this world. How much you try, you will never defeat me."

"Well, why don't we test that?" I asked and I sprang out to her, phasing in the middle of the air. She stepped aside, like she did when I first fought her but this time I was prepared. I feinted and changed my direction towards her. I immediately grabbed a portion of her arm and tore it with one strong swift of my jaw. She let out a blood-curling scream. Since I have a keen sense of hearing, the sound almost deafened me. Stupid vampires.

I needed to start a fire to burn her but I couldn't do it in the living room. If I could just get her to go outside. I pushed her towards the kitchen, hoping for any chance to get outside. She back-flipped and landed gracefully. Stupid Jane. I realized I couldn't push her away. Maybe if I let myself get pushed. But it's too risky. I looked around quickly. I had to burn the house down. So much for having a home to call our own.

I phased back into human to taunt her some more. I still want to try if she was going to throw me out of the window or something so I moved towards them. She cautiously moved away from me just in case I was planning to attack her suddenly. This way, she had her back on the stove while my back was against the cool surface of the large windows. Hopefully no one was staring out their window. I didn't want anyone to see my naked back.

"You are so weak."

"Have you forgotten that we only die through fire?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Well, if you want your end to be like that, I would be more than happy to comply."

I quickly climbed the table as she jumped. We battled in mid air, throwing punches high from the ground. Lucky she was small so I used my weight to push her back to the stove. She landed, denting the steel kitchen equipment. I turned the fire on and pushed her face towards it. She frantically grabbed any part of my body to stop me but it was no use. I could see her right side frying. Finally, she placed her remaining hand in my stomach. The touch was unexpected and I automatically recoiled, jumping backwards. She seized the quick opportunity and grabbed my neck before throwing me up and then punching me.

I landed heavily on the oak table. The sudden extreme pressure destroyed it. Splinters enter my bare back, making it bleed freely. As it heal quickly, I could feel the splinters remaining embedded on my skin. The room was spinning and I felt groggy. Jane jumped in my arms so I could not stand up. In her small hand was a sharp knife from one of my shelves. She held it high as she decide where the knife could land best. She then gave me a doze of her powers. I lay there screaming and writhing under her weight. I wasn't sure if it was just the trick of the light because at that moment, shock and scorching hatred filled her eyes as she looked at me. She screamed as she slashed the knife in the air. She was aiming for my stomach. I screamed with her but it was not because of hatred, not even fear. It was because of frustration. I couldn't beat her and now, I'll die because of my incompetence. But hopefully I had done enough for the others to easily kill her.

As the tip of the knife made contact to my skin, it bended, only scraping my stomach. I wasn't the only one who was surprised. Jane kept hitting me with the bended blade but it was no use. It was as if the knife was made of paper instead of steel. She threw the knife in frustration and grabbed my neck instead.

"I've always wanted to kill you using my own two hands anyways!"

I could feel her crushing my throat, blocking my airway. I was starting to get dizzy again and the colors seem to fade. I kicked the back of her head but she did not let go. If I couldn't breathe, I know for sure I'll die. I looked to my side and saw that one of the splinters had a rusty nail sticking out. I tried to reach for it as weird sparks lighted in the sides of my eyes. When my hands made contact with the wood, with all the strength that I had left, I pierced the side of her head and sliced it as wide as I could despite the fact that she had her feet in my arms. She recoiled and finally let go. I rolled the opposite way, coughing up blood. I took that opportunity and phased back to a wolf. I realized that I wasn't alone.

_Leah! _All the boys screamed inside my head at the same time. Then they badgered me on.

_Are you all right?_

_Are you hurt?_

_Where's Jane?_

_I'll take to you guys later! _I didn't mean to scream but I didn't want to lose the chance to finally destroy Jane.

I jumped in her shoulders and ripped her other arm off. Then I ran back to the living room and placed the sofa's weight in it. Jane wobbled after me. She looked like a mess. I was sure that I was going to finally defeat her. I jumped again at her and used my weight once more to force her back to the kitchen. Then I bit a handful of her hair and parted her head from her neck. She let out another earsplitting scream but I ignored it. Her body fell dully in the kitchen floor as I ran upstairs to the master's bedroom. I figured the cabinet was heavy enough so I placed its weight on her head. It didn't break but it still screamed bloody murder. I tore the other limbs and placed them under the weight of other furniture before sprinting up the master's bedroom once again. As I grabbed clothes, I phased back to human form and looked at Jane's head once more.

"You shouldn't have come here. Why don't you listen?" I asked slyly.

"Wait 'till I get out of here then we'll continue our fight!" she snarled.

"It is over, sweetie. You lost, I won. Now you wouldn't be able to come back. I'll see you in hell you heartless monster," I said as I kicked her head as hard as I could. She screamed again.

Once I was downstairs, I poured medical alcohol all over the floor and the furniture. I took a piece of wood from the broken table and set it on fire. I threw it in the living room and within seconds fire licked every part of the house. I could still hear Jane screaming as I headed out to the backyard. I quickly got dressed. I knew that even if our house was pretty far from civilization, the fire would attract the attention of everyone. I didn't want to be seen naked. I thought of a lie to explain why my house was burning as fast as I could.

Thirty seconds later, the Cullens and the wolves came running at by my side. Nessie, since being about only four feet, was riding Jacob, a look of worry in her beautiful face. The pack huddled itself against me and Seth placed his huge head in my shoulder, sniffing my ear.

"Yeah, Seth, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I don't need you slobbering all over me," I said amused. Seth was panting in my ear, his breath was hot against my cheeks. I looked around. "What took you so long?"

"Jane murdered four hikers and caused a car accident that led to three more murders," Carlisle explained. "She led the police to a man hunt in the forest that leads to here so we couldn't get here right away. Then we couldn't use any of our cars because the roads are all blocked. I guess she planned this."

"She waited for Jacob to go before she attacked you, thinking you were alone," Edward continued.

"Thanks for not letting anything happen to Nessie, Leah," Bella added.

I nodded,"I can't let anything happen to our future Alpha."

"You make it sound like Jacob is going to be replaced or something," she replied.

I looked at Carlisle,"What about the Volturi?"

They all looked at Alice. "The Volturi had not decided yet if they're going to avenge Jane's death," she informed us.

"Do they know that she's dead?"

"Yeah. Aro could hear the thoughts of everyone. I'm guessing he already knows since he cannot hear Jane any longer."

"What if they decide to fight?" Bella asked Carlisle, worried. I was thinking the same thing. Whatever the reason why Aro and the other Volturi allowed Jane to come here may be, I know they'd want to avenge her death.

"Jane came here without Aro's permission. He just let her go to teach her a lesson. I could here him arguing with himself. It was Jane's doing that led her to her death but she is still his favorite," Edward said before Carlisle could open his mouth.

"But we still should be ready for their sudden arrival. Alice, keep a weathered eye in the future. You too, Edward. Read their thoughts in random times so we would know if they're thinking of an attack," Carlisle instructed. In my peripheral vision, I saw Edward nodding at something, agreeing to something that he alone could hear.

"Jacob wants the younger pups to be trained in combat. He wants them to be as prepared as we are," he told Carlisle. Carlisle automatically looked at Jasper that was one of those who were hovering in the background.

"Don't worry, I'll help them train," he agreed.

"Jacob also said that he wants Leah to help along. He thinks that the pups might think it's offensive that a vampire would teach them. If Leah was there, they'd feel more comfortable and ease the tensions," Edward added again. I looked at Jacob and he gave me a slight nod.

"Why can't Jasper teach them?" Rosalie suddenly hissed at the background. We all looked at her. "I don't think we need _her _help. It was Jasper who taught them how to fight when the Volturi first came here. Why can't he teach the pups again?"

"Rosalie," Esme said warningly but she shook her head.

"No. I just don't get it. Why does everything have to have their interference?"

"Look, Rosalie, Leah could teach them too in the way that only a wolf could understand. Jasper's fighting style is for vampires. Maybe Leah could help them translate it to something that they could use," Bella reasoned calmly but I could tell her patience was running low. She usually gets along with Barbie doll here but I knew she was getting frustrated with her.

An awkward pause settled in while Rosalie looked at me with such scorn before Carlisle suddenly said,"Well that's settled. I am going to contact as much witness that I could. I am sure new borns were created and we could contact them. Then we could contact the other clans as well. Jasper, could you get a hold of your friends once more?"

He nodded. "I have a general idea where they're traveling right now."

"Good. Now, Ethan, what about you? Do you know any vampires that would be willing to fight with us when you were with the Volturi?" he asked looking at Ethan. Ever since they got here, he did not even say a word. He just stared at the house. I was afraid that he was mad at me for destroying the house that he bought. I was even more afraid that he was being overwhelmed by disbelief because Jane's gone.

"No. The fools all agreed with the Volturi but maybe the have changed their minds. I know some of them whose loyalties wavered when they saw the fear in the Volturi's eyes. There were talks and rumors flying around those who had the courage to go back to camp. They started to be amazed that you could influence such a large group, vampires and wolves alike. But no one took the courage to join your side. No one, except for me."

"Could you persuade them? With your special ability in tracking, you could find them and influence them to join our side," Carlisle asked seriously.

Ethan frowned, still keeping his eyes on the burning house. "Carlisle, tracking is not a special ability. It is just...a skill, not something special."

"Ethan, the only tracker that could match your skill is Demetri, who needs to have the tenor of the mind to be able to track someone. But you, you only need their smell," Carlilse pointed out. He didn't say anything but just nodded.

Silence enveloped in the small circle. Everyone was wrapped in their own thoughts. If I could just read Ethan's mind to know what's wrong with him. I wish wolves could also hear other's thought like we could in our pack when we're wolves. Sirence coming from the distance woke us up. Of course, the authorities would be notified that the beautiful house that over looked the beach was burning. In a way, our house was a tourist attraction. They wouldn't want such a beautiful house be burnt to ashes.

Within minutes our backyard and even the forest that surrounded our house was filled with police and firemen. In the distance, the Cullens were talking to a police officer. Jacob was still in his wolf form and was pretending that he was a pet. I was sure that he did not want that but he did not have time to phase back and get dressed. If he found a spot to transform, the police would be suspicious. He did not exactly look innocent. It would be just too risky.

I was still sitting in the same spot where I was when the Cullens and the pack came. Quil, Alex, and Stephen all hid in the forest to avoid being seen. I told Seth to go along them but he dug his paws in the ground and refused to move one more inch. Ethan still stood at the same spot too, still looking at the house that was being extinguished now. Seth's head was resting in my leg, refusing to take his eyes off me for a minute.

I couldn't take the silence between us any longer. "I'm sorry. I could not save the house. I tried but there was no other option." I couldn't say anything that might point that the house was intentionally burnt. He still stayed silent. "I wish you would talk. You're driving me mad!"

"What do you mean?" he asked absent mindedly, still keeping his gaze fixed on the house.

"That! What you're doing right there! I wish you would let me know what you think! I wish you would tell me if you're mad! Just tell me what you think," I couldn't help it. The words just poured out. Everyone stopped and looked around us. Finally he took his eyes off the house. I was shocked.

His eyes were burning with hurt. "I can't forgive myself for letting you fight her alone. If I just got here quicker... I would have..." he trailed off.

"What?! You're still trying to protect me?!" I could not believe what he was trying to say. Wouldn't this prove that I don't need protecting?

"What if you were hurt, Leah?! What if you were burnt inside?!"

I stood up, facing him directly. Seth leaped and started growling. I lowered my voice in a deadly growl that matched Seth's. "Well, I wasn't. I could protect myself."

"Ehem, excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I would like to ask you several questions," a young officer interrupted us. He had short waves of blonde hair. His blue eyes were a bit embarrassed but I could see the confidence burning insed them too.

"Fire away then," I hissed, trying to calm myself down.

"Mr. Cullen, did you know anyone who would want to burn your house down?"

"No. Not that I'm aware of."

"And Mrs. Cullen, what were you doing when the house burnt?"

"I was inside the house, asleep. I woke up in fire and started screaming. I wasn't sure where to go or what to do. Thankfully I found the back door right away and got out just in time," I lied perfectly. This was the lie that Carlilse came up with.

"Where were you when that happen, Mr. Cullen?"

"I was with my family," he said rigidly.

"You were not anywhere near the house?"

"No."

"Are you some kind of lawyer? Are we being trialed?" I asked a little irritated at the young man.

"I'm sorry but I'm part of the investigation team here. Mr. Cullen, how could you prove that you did not have anything to do with the burning of your home while your wife is still inside?"

"Stane!" a voice from behind the officer suddenly barked and the young man froze. It was Charlie. "Are you accusing my son-in-law of trying to burn his own home and attempt murder of Leah?!" he asked coldly.

"S-sir I-I," he stuttered but Charlie didn't let him finish.

"You are swimming in dangerous waters right now, Stane. My son-in-law had nothing to do with this. If I were you, stop trying to get something out of him when you know that he's as innocent as I am, you got that?" he said rigidly.

"Yes, sir," he said, his voice small.

"Get out of here," Charlie dismissed and the young officer walked away as much dignity as he had left. Charlie turned to us. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"You're mom was worried sick when she found out your house was burning."

"I'm fine, Charlie," I said distracted.

"You could come and stay at your old house until you could find a new home."

I looked at Ethan. I knew he would want to stay at the Cullens'. But he surprised me. "We would love to. Thanks, Charlie."

"All right then. I have to leave. They want me to investigate further about the other murders. Damn, this night is just busy, it's exhausting," he waved and walked away.

I looked away from Ethan but he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad that you're safe. That's all I wanted to say," he said as if our conversation a while ago was not interrupted.

Edward approached us along with Bella, Nessie, and Jacob. "You're always welcome at our house. I mean you could stay there until you guys have a place on your own," Bella invited.

"Sorry, but it looks like we're going back to Charlie's," I replied.

Suddenly, Edward laughed out of nowhere. We all looked around him, wondering what it was that was so hilarious. I was a bit irritated. "I don't find anything funny in what I said."

"No, but, it's just....amusing," he said breathless.

"What is? Edward this kind of behavior is something I would expect from Jacob, but not you, no offense Jake," Bella said, an arched eyebrow raising up.

"On our way here, I kept track of the Volturi's thoughts. That's why I found out that Jane came here on her own. She's enraged with the Volturi for not helping her. She came here with a mission but she was turned down. She did not use her powers because she wants you, Leah, to suffer for real. Not just illusion. But when she was getting desperate, she did used her powers anyways. She then found out something that...didn't please her at all. She caused you pain but there was something not right. A part of your body was not affected by the illusion," he paused, letting the suspence sink in.

"What? Could you just tell us?" I asked him irritated.

"What happened when Jane tried to stab you in the stomach with that knife?" he asked seriously.

"What? What does that have to do with-"

"Answer me, Leah."

"It bent."

"You know why?"

"Why?"

"When Bella was pregnant with Nessie, the womb was so thick that nothing can penetrate it and get to the infant. That's why her belly got so swollen that time. The same thing is going on with you. It must be because of a vampire's skin."

"What are you saying, Edward?" Ethan asked in disbelief.

"You're pregnant with Ethan's child, Leah. That's why Jane got so mad at you. That's why Rosalie is so bitter towards you. Since you are a wolf, you wouldn't experience any suffering that Bella experienced when she was carrying my child. You have enough strength to carry that child as normal as you possibly could."


	20. A Life of Secrets

XX.

A Life of Secrets

I was running in the forest, fleeing from an unknown predator. I was not sure why but I had to run, I had to escape. My feet screamed for me to stop and rest but my mind told it to just keep running. If I stop, it would be the end of my life. I circled a tree, deciding which way best to go but right in front of me was a creature forcing me to halt. He was the most beautiful human that I have seen. No, the small boy was not a human, I am sure of it, but something else. His blood red eyes stared deadly at me. I could not move. Everything was misty and numb. What was the point of running? I am safe, aren't I?

"Leah," I heard the boy's whisper as if it was a gentle breeze. Why was he calling my sister's name?

"I am not Leah," I answered clearly confused.

"Leah," he whispered again. His figure came to me from somewhere in my left, attacking me. I lost my balance and I was falling to the ground. But the ground was gone and I was freely falling in open space. I tried to hold on to something but there was nothing to hold on to. Somewhere in the distance, someone was calling my name. It was getting louder and louder until it was the only sound that I could hear.

I woke up with a start, my sister standing right in front of me, an impatient frown in her young face. The bangs in her short hair came to the side, methodically hiding one of her eyes. She was taller than I was. Her smooth olive skin seem to shine in the dim light and her eyelashes were so long they were visible in this distance.

"Seriously, you're like Seth, Andy. If I did not know any better I would have guessed Seth became a girl and became you," Leah rolled her eyes. Seth, was our eldest brother. He was now living with his wife, Lexi and their two sons, Sean and Liv.

"How did you know what Seth acted like?" I asked. Seth was already living with Lexi when I was born.

"Well, I always stayed there when you were younger," she replied, not looking directly at me.

"Why don't I remember that?" I asked, lifting one eyebrow up.

"Because you are so forgetful. Now hurry up and use the bathroom. I have to go help mom downstairs," she said sharply but not unfriendly. She went outside. I followed her out then turned to the bathroom. I stood there gazing at my reflection for about a minute.

I looked like Leah except for my waist length hair. I was lighter skinned than her but that's probably because we had different fathers. Harry Clearwater was Seth's and Leah's father. When he died, Charlie comforted my mother and their friendship grew into love. My mother had two kids with him: Jeremy and me. Jeremy was a year older than me. I know Charlie had a child from a previous marriage but I have never met Isabella Marie Cullen. All I know was that she married Edward Cullen, who was one of Dr. Carlilse Cullen's foster children. I know that their daughter is Renesmee Cullen, Jacob Black's girlfriend. Jacob is now the chief of the Quiliete tribe here in Forks. Then my mind wandered to Jacob's little brother, AJ. I shivered as I thought of him.

I focused back at my reflection. My jaw curved into an elegant angle. My thin lips were one of my favorite features on my face but what got the most attention from people were my silver eyes. I don't know where I got them from. Sue's, Leah's, and Seth's eyes were all black. Jeremy's eyes were a shade lighter than black and a shade darker than brown. Charlie's eyes were chocolate brown, just like his granddaughter's. I guess I am just a bit unique.

After fifteen minutes of getting ready, I headed downstairs to eat breakfast. I past Jeremy's room. He was sleeping in Seth's room when he was still living here. Jeremy was nothing like our stepbrother. Seth, who has been tall and gangly, couldn't look more different from my brother. Besides his brown eyes, Jeremy's hair were also brown with black highlights. He looked a bit feminine but that is why girls chase him around so much. They said his eyes looks so kind and gentle. I shook my head. I can't believe girls actually talk about my brother with me. I couldn't stop rolling my eyes.

Once I stepped downstairs, I heard Leah's and Sue's voices raised, arguing intensly over something. I know Leah does not like my mom cooking for her, for some reason, but I don't think a case of what's our breakfast should be the cause of their argument.

"I don't get why you just can't tell her!" my mom was saying sternly. I peeked through the doorway and saw that my mom's face was hard. It was obvious that she was fighting back tears. Leah had her back on me so I could not see her face nor her reactions.

"I can't. I just can't, mom. I don't think she will be able to understand nor forgive me," she replied quietly. She sounded stuffed up. She was crying.

"I don't get it. I just don't. I mean, after he left you, you still love him. You still have the courage to keep everything from your daughter."

"I don't love him," she replied frigidly. I smelled the lie. Beside my silver eyes, another bizarre thing about me was that I could smell other people's personalities and I could smell through their lies. Different people give out different smells to me even though they put on strong perfumes. But when it comes to lying, people give out the same smell and I could determine it.

"Then why can't you tell her? If he is irrelevant now, why do you still hide everything?" she asked frustrated.

"I don't have the strength to...to explain everything. It's just too..painful."

"Painful?! Leah, you've dealt with more painful things than this! You can do this if you just try! It's better if she hears it from you rather than somebody else. She's already getting suspicious. Your daughter is not stupid."

Daughter? Leah has a daughter? They must be arguing about that man that she fell in love with but she never talks about him ever. For some reason that man left her. I do not know if it was because of another woman nor did I ever bother to find out more. But he broke her heart. Poor Leah. I knew there was another man who broke her heart before that man who left her but just as I said, she doesn't want to talk about it. I never knew that she had a daughter. I wonder where my niece is now? She cannot be dead because my mom said that they were keeping things from her. I wonder what things.

I suddenly felt guilty. If Leah did not want to talk about this to me, then I'm certain she does not want me to overhear her conversation with my mother. I had no right to eavesdrop on her when she's trying to solve her own problems. Shouldn't I just let her come to me if she ever needs someone to talk to? But the secret that she has a daughter hit me with a pang. I have always told Leah everything. Besides Nikki, she was my best friend. She knows everyone of my secrets and desires. Why would she keep information such as this from me? Does she not think I am reliable? I slowly backed away, trying to make the smallest sound that I could possibly make so that they would not know I accidentally overheard them.

"Andrea, what are you doing? You know you could just walk in, right?" Jeremy's smooth voice came along with a sweet yet strong smell. It meant that he was the kind of person who is kind and compassionate but a bit mischievous and aggressive.

"I-I was just heading in. You didn't have to scare me like that!" I said hurriedly. Leah and Sue must have heard us by now. I was praying with all my heart that they didn't think I heard everything.

"Yeah, sure. Is this your new technique of trying to get everybody's attention? To stand around doorways until somebody sees you?" he asked, rolling his eyes. I pouted my lips and stuck my tongue out. He just laughed and waved his thin hands toward me.

"You are pathetic and not to mention, childish." He entered the kitchen, leaving me there standing. I guess that's how sibling rivalry goes. I have never had much problems with Seth and Leah because Seth was way older than I was and way maturer. While Leah was just plain nice and caring. Seth said she was never like that to him. Well, he shouldn't be bothered about it right? I mean, he has been an only child for a long time. Why would he think that Leah was not caring nor nice?

I entered the kitchen after him. Leah was looking at me in a weird way. I knew they know I was eavesdropping. I felt guilty. I was sure any moment now, Leah or my mom would say something but they didn't. Instead they all sat down to eat breakfast and went to their own thing without a word.

A few minutes later, I heard Nicole's car in front of the door. I quickly bid them all good-bye and met Nikki in the porch. Nicole Uley was nineteen, two years older than I was. She goes to the same technical college as Leah does and have the same classes as her. She was tall and slender, her skin olive. I have seen pictures of her mother, Emily, and she looks just like her except Emily have a scar in her face. I have always wondered where she got that from but she just said that a wolf attacked her when she was our age. Emily was Leah's second cousin. She has no relations to me because her mother and Harry were cousins. I analyzed her mood and her personality today by her smell. There was the hint of caring and acting like my big sister in her scent. Her mood was not different from yesterday, either. She was still at peace with the world.

"Are you going to stand there all day long? If you are, get out of the way. People need to go, you know?" Jeremy's voice came from behind, making me jump once more. Nikki's eyes rested on my big brother and she blushed. I could smell nervousness that replaced the peace. Yes, Nicole was in love with my brother.

"Hey Jeremy," she said pleasantly and a bit cheerful.

"Hey, Nikki," he answered nonchalantly as he passed her without even looking. Is he that insensitive? Nicole must have realized the same thing because her head dropped.

"Come on, Nicole. If we don't hurry I'm going to be late for school," I told her, not standing the smell of sadness and disappointment. I dragged her to her car to distract her from my dumb brother. We went in and sped off to school.

I walked in the forest near the Reservation. In the distance, I could hear the rumbling of waves of La Push. Nicole was still at school so every afternoon, I took this route to go home. I know it's a bit far from my house but I am still a part of the tribe anyways. I looked up and saw the remnants of a beautiful white house that once stood perched in the edge of a cliff, overlooking the whole beach and the Reservation. It was built just before I was born. It was also destroyed before I even had the chance to look at it. They said a fire consumed it. I have always wondered who lived in such a beautiful house. No one seems to know and those who were old enough to know seem to keep their mouths closed for some reason. It was as if the house was a big secret. I figured the Cullens must have lived here but they already have a house at the other side of town. Why would they need another one? But in a small town like Forks, no one was really that rich except for the Cullens. My friends' parents who were Bella's classmates in Forks High always told us how they would go to school always together. They were all amazingly beautiful and smart. If that wasn't enough, they were extremely rich too. It was as if the whole family was perfect.

Bella moved here when she was my age from Phoenix, Arizona. Her mother, Rene Dwyer remarried and moved to Florida with her new husband while Bella, being self-sacrificing, wanted her mom to be happy so she moved to Forks with her father, Charlie. She met Edward Cullen, one of Carlisle Cullen's foster children and fell in love with him. When she was nineteen, she married the man and gave birth to Renesmee. For some reason, she changed. She looked like them. I saw pictures of her before she got married to Edward. She was beautiful in a very simple way but when she married him, she became exceptionally stunning. Before I was born, all of the Cullens moved to Alaska but Nessie stayed here to be with Jacob.

I realized that another weird thing have been happening under my nose without me even noticing it before. For all of my life, I have always known Jacob and Leah. I have never seen them young at all. They looked the same as long as I could remember. I have always thought that people do not age but as I got older, I realized that people do age and grow. I do not know why I haven't thought of it before. But why do those two stay the same? They don't look any older than they were when I was five.

In the distance, I saw two shapes approaching me. The wind carried their scent and I knew right away who it was. One of them was extremely bubbly and energetic. When I first smelled her, my nose stung really bad. Her smell was the rare kind of smell who desires change constantly. I presumed that she did not want her life to be boring so she kept on changing everything, from her looks to her personality. The only thing that remained unchanged was the person who she loves. The other scent was filled with gentleness and kindness. It also gave out the strong scent of protectiveness over the girl. They stopped right in front of me, Claire settling down beside me while Quil remained standing up. Claire was another beauty. Her short black hair was highlighted by blond. Her huge eyes roamed all over the beach before settling in my face. Her full lips hinted a shade of soft pink that she usually wore. It was curved into an elegant smile, showing all of her white teeth and a bit of her gums. I smiled back.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked her. It was possible that my mom would ask Claire and Quil to look for me when school's done.

"Well, we live near here, don't we? We saw you walking by yourself so we figured we could just talk to you, right?" she said friendly, looking at the beach and into the horizon.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"So, you like staring up at that house?" Quil asked. Quil was twenty-four years old, like Claire. He was tall with short hair. He grinned his infamous impish grin. I knew he knows something about the house.

"What do you know about it?" I asked, hoping that finally somebody would tell me something about the house. Maybe I could finally figure out why I feel so connected with it.

"Quil knows nothing, don't you?" Claire said warningly and I became more suspicious.

He had no choice but to agree with Claire. "Of course not." I was disappointed. I know it's useless trying to know anything about the house. But their secrecy made me want to know more.

"Besides that house is not important in this Reservation, anyways," Claire told me, in other words, trying to persuade me to forget about it. I wanted to point out that if it was irrelevant, why does everybody try to hide it? I had the feeling that I am the one who they're trying to hide the information from. "Come on, we'll drop you off home. We're heading to the bank anyways."

"When are you going to get your license? Our car is not exactly a school bus," Quil teased.

"I don't know yet. I think I'll just ride around with you guys for a little bit more."

We turned to a corner.

My eyes widened when Quil pulled over in front of our house. There parked in the lawn were five elegant cars that have not been sold for public yet. Their smooth paint glistened under the sun's setting rays. I did not for one second believe those cars were ours.

"Wow, who's cars are those?" Quil whistled.

"I don't know," I murmured amazed. "I better find out."

"Hey, I want to find out too," he protested.

"No, Quil. We better hurry," Claire said. I knew she was also amazed at the cars but there was something in her voice that made me convince she knew who the owners of the cars were.

I got off the car and bade them good-bye. Once I got inside the house, I saw the most perfect people all staring at me at once. There they were, sitting on our living room, all looking unbelievably beautiful. I smelled the scent coming from them. They all had the same sweet smell that was a bit too strong for my nose but I didn't mind it at all. From the door, I could also smell their personality scents. The nearest one to me was a man, about six foot tall. He was medium built but a bit muscular. His hair was short and blond, he looked like a perfect model. All though he looked young, no older than Claire, his yellow eyes gave out deep wisdom that proves his looks are quiet deceiving, he is so much older than he looks. His scent brought forth compassion and wisdom that I cannot comprehend. Who was this man?

In his arms was a smaller young woman who seem to be as old and as wise as he was. Her caramel hair traveled down to the small of her back. She had a delicate face with thin eyebrows. She was slender yet a bit round. I could smell a mother-like scent. She reminds me of Juno, the Roman goddess of childbearing and marriage, who was supposed to be really caring but very jealous. Yet I could tell that this woman was not jealous. Like everyone of the people suddenly here in my house, she was exceptionally beautiful.

In my favorite arm chair, a very, very small woman (or was she a girl?) sat. She had very short, spiky hair, and just like the rest of them, golden eyes. She was extremely thin and the little movement that she makes was extremely graceful. Her clothes were the latest from the famous designers. I have known so many girls who would die for clothes that she is wearing now. She even put the models' beauty in vain. Her scent was similar to Claire's except she was ten times more bubblier than her. I felt my nose would bleed if I keep on sniffing her scent.

In the arm rest, stood a young man, lean but muscular. He had honey blond hair and golden eyes. I felt alarmed as I studied his face and the part of his arm that was left exposed. Crescent scars dominated his features. I did not see it right away but I could see it now. What happened to this man and why was he covered in scars? I tried to sniff the air around him to find out but the only thing that I could tell was that he was mysterious. I could also sense that he was a tough warrior, his scars were proof that his life had been threatened more than once.

Standing by the couch was a huge man with slightly curly brown hair. He towered over the rest, making him more intimidating. His huge hands were rested in the sofa. I smelled strength in his scent yet playfulness. But despite the fact that he was so huge, he looked still looked a bit innocent for his size.

My eyes traveled to the last three sitting in the couch. The blond vampire in the right caught my eye. She was just beautiful. The other females around her were stunning but she was in another level. She was slender and if the short haired girl put the model's beauties in vain, this woman would have crushed any female that challenged her for a crown in a beauty contest. Though she was just plain attractive, vanity also came with her scent. I could tell that because of her beauty, she was self-centered, though I could not entirely blame her. If I was that beautiful, I would have been vain also.

The two people sitting beside her would be described as the most perfect couple I have ever seen. The man had bronze hair and golden eyes, like the rest of his family. He has high cheekbones and angular face. Like everyone, he was exceptionally beautiful. His scent was a bit curious for me. I could tell he was a great gentleman but there was something strange about him too that made me really intrigued. I could smell his talent-the first time that I smelled such from a human. He has telepathic abilities: he could read everyone's minds. He smiled and I knew I was correct.

Holding his hand was the other perfect half. I knew who this was- Isabella Marie Cullen. Like the rest of her family-in-law, she had the same stunning beauty as the others and the same golden eyes. Her thick, long, brown hair was tied to a careless ponytail but this didn't even affect her beauty. She tried dressing simple but I must admit, failed miserably. She wore jeans and a simple shirt but still look amazing. I could smell her gentleness yet it came with feisteness. She was self-sacrificing; a confirmation to all the things that I have heard about my stepsister. It was still hard to believe that the girl that I have seen in the pictures was her.

"You have a very interesting ability," Bella's husband said. I tried to look puzzled. No one knows about my ability except for my family.

"I do not know what you are talking about," I said firmly.

"You do not have to pretend. You are right, I could read minds. I have already read it in your head," he smiled. "It is a very interesting talent." He then looked at Carlisle and nodded as if they were having a silent conversation.

"We are the Cullens. I am Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme," the wise man said, pointing to the woman in his arms. "These are my children, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and of course you already know Bella." They all gave a stunning smile when they were introduced.

"I'm Andy, Andrea Swan," I said meekly. They all smiled. I stopped and realized there was a disturbance in the kitchen. I smelled Leah's bittersweet scent. This scent came from years of suffering but the bitterness was not as dominant as it was this minute. I excused myself from the Cullens and entered the kitchen.

Leah was having a heated argument with a man. The man was about six feet. His hair, being a very dark shade of brown, stood contrast from his pale skin. He was muscular but still lean. His face was smooth in all corners. He turned to me and saw that he had the same eyes as the Cullens outside. This must be another member of their family. I looked at Leah, whose eyes were swollen red from crying.

"What are you doing here, Andy?" she almost screamed at me, her voice filled with distress.

"What's going on here? What are you doing with my sister?!" I screamed at the man for making Leah hurt. He must be the man who broke Leah's heart.

"Get out of here, Andrea. This isn't your business," Leah hissed. My eyes widened. Why was she being so cold towards me? I was just trying to help.

"No. It's about time Andrea knows," the man said. His voice was amazingly smooth. I smelled mysteriousness in him and the curiosity I felt with Edward's personality was gone. I began being more curious about this man. He has the same bittersweet smell as Leah but unlike her, the sweetness was dominant right now. He was happy.

"Know what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Everything," he said determined.

"No! I'm not going to let you! She lived her life peacefully. That's enough for me!" Leah interfered, shaking very badly.

"Leah, calm down."

"I'm not going to calm down! Seventeen years, Ethan, you left me! Seventeen years!"

"You know why I had to leave you! Jane's brother will not rest until he avenges her!"

"But you could have stayed! You could have stayed with your family!"

"How could I do that when you keep things from our daughter! You had the right to tell her! It was about time she knows!" Ethan reasoned. I was getting a bit embarrassed about this. I started backing up but Leah looked at me with such ferocity that I was frozen on the spot.

"Don't you dare move, Andrea!"

"What?! You're going to drag me in to your argument? I don't see how I'm involved in this!"

Ethan sighed and Leah's head whipped in his direction. "Just tell her, Leah. It's better if she found out through you than anyone else."

Leah looked hard on him for a long time. I could tell she was trying not to make her resolution falter. What's going on? Why don't they just let me go? This is obviously not my fight. Why drag me in?

She swallowed hard then finally said,"Fine. I don't think I could keep everything inside anyways. But this does not mean you could have me back, Ethan."

Ethan looked hurt but said nothing. I looked around amazed. How could Leah have such a power over him? I don't care if Ethan left Leah but it looks like he did not want to do so in the first place. It was obvious that Leah was in love with this man too. Why do she keep on denying herself happiness?

She took a deep breath before speaking. "You already know the legend of our tribe right?" I nodded. That was the story that have been repeated to us over and over again. It was a ghost story meant to scare children to sleep early. "All of it was true. Everything that happened truly happened."

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Our people really are descendants from wolves and there are some of us who transform into wolves until now." She looked like she did not want to continue but her voice dragged on in one monotonous tone. "Everything about that story was true; the vampires and the wolves were enemies. As you know, almost a century ago, Jacob's grandfather made a treaty with a clan of vampires who hunted in our lands. Well, you know them now."

My eyes widened with shock. What does she mean? I was about to say something but she raised her hand to silence me. "I'll answer your questions when I'm finished. The Cullens were the beautiful vampires who accidentally hunted in our lands. We did not trust vampires. We had too many encounters from them before so what difference were the Cullens from the other vampires? But Carlilse explained to the chief that time that they do not mean any harm. He said that they were...vegetarian vampires which meant that they did not drink human blood. Instead, they hunt the blood of animals. They offered to make a treaty. The humans can never know the identity of the other. The vampires cannot hunt in the lands of the tribe nor can they ever drink the blood of humans which the wolves protect.

"With this, the vampires and the wolves lived with rivalry but with peace while the humans knew nothing. About twenty-five years ago, the Cullens came back from Alaska to avoid suspicion about their immortality. With their return came the new generation of wolves. The first boy to phase was Sam Uley, Nicole's father. Soon after, young boys also transformed into wolves such as Quil, Embry, Jacob, and my little brother, Seth. But not only young boys became wolves. I became the only known female to phase into a wolf in history," she paused, I could feel the bitterness emitting from her that I could not take it. Though the shock that Seth was actually Leah's little brother blew me out of concentration, I still wanted to comfort her so badly.

She took another deep breath to steady herself, trying to fight tears back. I have never seen her so beaten badly. "Since our freshman year, Sam and I had been dating. When he became a wolf, he had gone missing and I have been worried sick about him. But he came back and I was happy. Emily came to our reservation to visit us and I introduced her to him. He immediately imprinted on her and I could not do anything to stop it. Ever since I found out the horror that I was going to be in his pack, I became bitter. Wolves share their minds and I used this to remind our relationship in hopes of bringing him back to me. But he turned me down. Because of imprinting, he could never leave Emily. I started hating being a wolf and life in general.

"Bella Swan moved here before I became a wolf. She captivated Edward Cullen's heart and developed a romantic relationship with him. A few years after, they got married and had Renesmee, as you already know. With her birth, though, the Volturi, a clan of vampires that...were like the royal family, came to us and threatened to fight us because they believed that she was an immortal child; something that every vampire was forbidden to make. When we faced them, we did not fight but a future confrontation was sure.

"Ethan was one of the Volturi's witnesses that came just in case a fight broke out. Jane was in love with her but he did not return the feelings. He was cast away from the Volturi and started wandering in this area. Ethan then saw me in Sam's and Emily's wedding..." Leah trailed off, looking down. I know she does not want to admit how much she still loves him.

"And she caught my eye," Ethan smiled. I still didn't get what the connection of this story was with me. Okay, maybe Leah was really older than she looks. She was even older than Seth but I just don't get why everybody kept this from me. How many people were involved in this cover up? I realized that anger was starting to stir up in my gut.

Leah rolled her eyes. "That time I was desperate to get away. I was desperate to run away from the life that I have been living for those years, I lost the man I love to my cousin, I was a monster that caused my father's death, I was forced to protect the vampires that caused my transformation. I hated everything and everyone. A year later, an unknown vampire was sensed by Alice through her future visions. We searched for that vampire to find out what he wanted. Before we saw him, he disappeared from Alice's sight and we were forced to look blindly. Renesmee theorized that I must have imprinted on the vampire that's why Alice could not see him any longer. She was right.

"I imprinted and fell in love with Ethan at the same time but with that love came the consequences. Maybe I was never meant to be happy. Jane came to Forks, looking for Ethan to win over his love. Many times, we have encountered each other and fought. After a year of being newly wed, Jane entered our house, the house that you love to stare at so much, and fought me. I did not know I was pregnant at the time but she must have found out. You see, Jane has the ability to create illusions of pain and realized that my mind was not alone in my body. She realized that I was pregnant and tried to kill me and the baby but she failed," Leah looked at Ethan expectantly.

He sighed and continued the story,"Before the baby was born, Alice saw the image of Alec coming here to avenge his twin sister. Besides Alec, the threat of the whole Volturi coming here was also possible. They would want to know about the baby that was about to be born. They would want to make sure the baby was safe. Even though we explained that the baby will never harm human beings, we still had to be careful. We were unsure, ourselves, of what the baby will be feeding upon. A few days after Alice's vision of Alec, she also saw the coming of Volturi. We had to quickly formulate a plan to stop them from coming here. I had to make a decision, leave my wife and our unborn child to come along the Cullens to finally finish this or stay with them and be frightened every minute of everyday over the threat that hung around us like a dark cloud. I chose to leave the following morning with the Cullens to Alaska. Nessie stayed here to be with Jacob, who could not leave his pack. Before I left, I knew I had to keep the unborn baby protected. I made Leah promise to me to never let anyone know that I was the child's father, except her family and the members of her pack. But I never told her to keep me from the baby's life either," he stopped, looking at Leah. She really looked mad.

"Just continue," she hissed and he did so.

"Carlisle thought it would be best if we isolated ourselves from Forks. We were planning to tell Aro that we do not know if the child survived. Biologically, a vampire contradicts a wolf so it was possible that the two blood could not mix together. In result, we could not visit Forks in case we found out that the child did survive. Aro would have found out about the mix wolf and vampire. Aro thought we were lying but he did not see in any of our memories nor thoughts that the child survived. Instead, he saw Carlisle's theories firmly planted in our heads with hard evidence that a half vampire, half wolf could not survive. He had no proof that the child was alive but he only had theories that there was no such child.

"Being wise vampires, the Volturi sent out Demitri to find out if the child did survive or not. If the child did survive, he was ordered to bring him to Aro. Demitri did not know the child's tenor, not being able to have met him before but he did know the pack's. Before Demitri could journey, Alec made the proposal of coming along with him. Aro was forced to cancel the operation because Alec was being reckless. A death would mean war between the clans and their allies.

"You see, for us vampires, years are like minutes. The negotiation went on and on without reaching a decision that would suit everyone. The years ran by and before we knew it, it was seventeen years later since I have left my wife. I had no news if our child was alive and I believed that he died but now, I'm looking at her. The most beautiful child I have ever seen," he finally ended looking directly at me. My eyes widened and the air in my lungs were forced out.

Note: i'm so sorry this chapter is long. i was going to make this the final chapter but i decided to make things interesting. thanks for reading. don't fortget to review too. :D


	21. The Beauty of Madness

XXI.

The Beauty of Madness

I could not breathe. The anger that stirred in my gut spiraled harder and harder, losing control. I was going to blow; I was going to explode if I did not say anything. I tried to grasp on something to control myself. I tried to remember the positive things in my life but all of those were just a part of a big lie. My whole life was a lie. Maybe that was what hurts the most. I already defined who I was but now, I don't know.

"Those kinds of things just confuses a person," I said, my voice shaking. I looked up and they both had pure terror in their eyes. Good, at least they know how to react properly, I thought bitterly. "I mean, my whole LIFE was a lie?!" My voice started getting louder and louder as it neared the end of the sentence and I was screaming my lungs off.

"You don't understand," Leah begged but I shook my head.

"No, I understood completely. You were just too much of a coward to ever say anything!"

"Hey, don't talk to your mother like that!" Ethan warned.

"No! She does not _deserve_ to be called my mother! And you are definitely not my father!" I was screaming. I have never screamed this much before. "That's what you were ever good at, Leah, running away! You ran away when Sam got married, you wanted to escape when you were in his pack, you were desiring for a sanctuary when you found out that you were a wolf. I could tell that you spent your life trying to run away from those who actually care for you! When you think it's too painful to bear, you escape! That's what you're good at! You were scared and pained after what _he _did to you and you ran away from his memories! You denied me the truth because they were too painful for you to bear. It was never about me, it had always been about you!" I didn't care about the young girl in front of me. I wanted to hurt her feelings as much as I could for what she did. How could she?

"Stop it, Andrea!" Ethan commanded with a hard voice but I continued on.

"How many people have been involved in this, Leah?! How many? I could guess our whole family knew about this! How about our friends? Did they know?! Did you do this to make me a laughing stock of everyone from our reservation and in this town?!"

Before I could say anything else, the Cullens rushed in the room. "You need to calm down, Andrea," the wise man said that now I knew was Carlisle. I looked at him with disgust. He was in part of this lie that I called my life.

"Get away from me," I hissed and he backed away.

"You need to get out of here. Just go," Edward said in a firm but quiet voice.

"I'm not going to run away like her," I said harshly, pointing at Leah who turned her face away, her swollen eyes were leaking a new batch of tears.

"If you don't, you will get mad enough to phase into a wolf," Bella reasoned. I looked at them very hard before turning away. I headed for the back door. The air was unbelievably rich with scents tonight. It was fresh but the scents of the visitors also mixed in it.

It was hard to calm down but as I walked around the forests, I started to calm down incredibly. As long as I did not think of those inside Charlie's house right now, I could keep my temper at bay. So I could phase to a wolf? No, I shouldn't think of those things. It just reminds me that I was living a lie. Anger slowly replaced worry. I realized I was getting farther and farther from the house or any road. Great, now I'm lost.

I settled down a patch of grass. I was good at knowing which part of the area I was in just by looking at the trees but now its dark, it was so much harder to retrace my way back home. I wasn't even sure if I want to go home. I rested my head in my knees, covering my face. What will I do? I was just so confused. I can't go home but I can't stay here forever. I don't want to run away but I don't want to face them either. How could they do that to me?

A scent came unexpected as a whisper of the wind caressed my skin, trying to comfort me. It was sweet; the same smell that all of the Cullens had but the scent was mixed with a hint of blood. The owner was revengeful. I wondered who it was. I looked up but I saw only trees and bushes that seem to be eerier than necessary.

I stood up and started walking once more. There was no point in staying here and my instincts say danger was near. I wandered aimlessly around the trees, occasionally stumbling on a lose root or falling over because of a hanging branch. It was frustrating not to know my own way this way. When I had gone a few miles away from the spot, I looked back to make sure no one was following me. Once I turned around, my body froze with fear. In front of me was something huge, it was as huge as a horse. I could only see the outline so I had no idea what it was. It ran towards the trees, disappearing from sight. I let out a breath of relief and settled down a patch of grass. It was already late. I have to find the road, at the very least. I started formulating plans when I smelled another scent, but this time I recognized this very clearly, yet there was something different with this smell.

"Who's there?" a voice came from somewhere behind the trees where the huge thing disappeared. I recognized that voice.

"RJ?" I asked unsure.

"Andy?" the voice replied as a young boy, the same age as I was, came forward in the moonlight that shined like a spotlight. RJ towered over me, standing over six feet and five inches. He had short black hair that, like Jeremy, have highlights of brown. I smelled his usual fresh scent; an indication that he was still a boy in so many ways. He was playfully innocent and had the enthusiasm of a ten-year-old boy. I was surprised to see him only wearing jeans that was muddy and artistically torn in different places. His muscular toned body made my hormones jump like crazy. His handsome, boyish face lit up with a grin, showing his white teeth. I had a huge crush on him ever since I have first seen him but he had never returned the feelings, just making it clear that we were only friends.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"What are _you _doing here?" he returned the question with the same puzzled look I have.

"I asked first and don't lie. I'll know if you lied."

He gave me a look, even though he could not see me. "I was patrolling the area."

"Why?"

"Jacob told me so." I could not smell any stench of a lie so I believed him. But why would Jacob want RJ to patrol the area and why at night? Before I could say anything further, he continued,"Now you're turn."

"I had a fight with everybody," I told him blankly.

"Why, what happened?" he asked.

"I found out something that I'd rather not know."

"Would you tell me what it is?"

I stared at him with a piercing look but I knew he didn't notice it. "Hey, you're asking too many questions. Don't you think it's my turn?"

"Oh, sorry."

"What did Jacob want to patrol the area for?"

"I don't really know. I mean, he just told me to patrol the area every night since..." he trailed off.

I lifted one of my eyebrows. "Since what?"

"S-since he had the crazy idea that poachers started hunting in these areas," he said unconvincingly. I smelled the lie right away. I wanted to say something but if he didn't want to talk about what happened, then I wouldn't push on.

"Okay," was the only thing that I was able to whisper. I tried to conceal the hurt but some of it drifted along my voice. I shook my head. "Well, I better get going."

"No, I'll walk you home. You're obviously lost," he offered. I nodded but remembered he couldn't see me.

"Thanks," I said as I stood up and walked over the spot where he was. Once the moonlight hit my face, something weird happened. I was glowing, my skin seem to have diamonds embedded in it. My eyes widened in shock. I looked up to see RJ staring at me but he wasn't staring at my skin, like I expected him to do. He was staring directly to my eyes and into my soul. A blank expression spread out in his face and something came alive in his eyes. "Are you all right?" I asked uncertainly.

"Y-y-yeah," he snapped out of it, blinking then looking at my skin. "Whoa, what's going on with your skin?"

"I don't really know," I said looking down at my arms.

"Do you still want to know what's really going on?" he asked hesitantly.

"You don't have to tell me," I told him but I wanted to know.

He settled down to where he stood. He invited me to do so also and I sat down beside him. Suddenly his smell changed. A new scent mingled in his smell. A scent that made me more comfortable around him.

"Andrea, I became a wolf," he said seriously, looking into my eyes and peering into my soul like he did before.

"Oh no, not you too," I groaned, standing up. "I have no time for this."

"No, please, listen," he begged, grabbing my arm with a firm grip. There was such a conviction in him that it was hard to ignore. I sat down beside him again, waiting for him to continue his story. "You've noticed that I have not been around school a lot have you?"

I nodded. For at least three weeks now, RJ would sometime go to school but most of the days, he was absent. I wondered about that but I have never had the guts to ask Jacob about it. I guess I just don't want to look like I care.

"Well, for three weeks now, I have been phasing back and forth to wolf and human form. Jacob told me that we phase into a wolf for the first time when we get really, really angry. Sometimes, our anger would also cause us to phase if we have been doing so for quiet a while but most of the time, we have the choice to transform into wolves.

"One afternoon, I went to Jennifer's house just to visit her. I must admit that I have been quiet busy with school work for the past few months and I haven't had time for her lately. But when I came to her house, I noticed a black car parked in front of her house. Her parent's car were gone but her car was parked beside the black one. I began to get suspicious but maybe it was nothing so I went to her door. I knocked for a couple of times but no one answered. I realized the door was open so I walked in, as obnoxious as it may sound. I walked around the house calling her name, but she didn't answer. Finally I opened the door to her room and saw her with another man; a college student.

"For a few moments, I was blinded and something wanted to explode inside of me. I was shaking so uncontrollably and I knew that if I didn't get out, something bad will happen so I rushed out of her house and into the forest. Pain shot up from my back, to my arms, and my legs. I just ran and ran, half blinded from the pain that was going on with my body and the image of her with that man.

"Then, Jacob's voice started echoing inside my head. At first I thought it was just my imagination. You know how sometimes, people's voices are inside your head, telling you what not to do or what to do? I thought it was just that but Jacob's voice was so strong that I actually thought he was there with me. He told me to wait at the base of a tree to my left so I did so. I looked down at my body. My shirt and pants were starting to rip apart and...furs were growing really fast in my arms and legs. I screamed because I didn't know what to do and I was turning into some kind of monster. But inside my head was still the picture of Jennifer and the pain intensified.

"'Oh, man, she cheated on you. I'm sorry,' Jacob's voice told me inside my head. I must have been really delusional at that time. He comforted me and tried to make me calm but I still screamed and screamed. Finally something weird happened. My senses were a lot sharper and I have really heavy breaths. I was on my arms and legs but I realized they weren't arms, just legs. I became a wolf.

"Then right in front of me, a sand-colored wolf appeared. I started to panic. What if this would attack me? What if he thinks I'm a threat to his territory? But Jacob spoke again inside my head. He told me that it was him and changed into a man in front of me. I was...well creeped out. He confessed something to me.

"He said told me that I was not Billy and Sarah Black's daughter. You see, Sarah died when Jacob was little and Billy never did remarry again. The truth is, I am Jacob and Renesmee Black's son," he ended in a small voice. I was shock and immediately felt sorry for RJ. I wasn't the only one who was lied at.

"You know, my story is a bit similar to that," I said and finally told him what happened. He listened intently, only asking a few questions, and then thinking. He just let me rant on and on. I was glad that he was there to just listen. "So I guess I'm not the only one who was lied at."

"Yeah, but just understand that they have reasons why," he said kindly. He looked at me. "Could you stay mad at them forever?"

The truth was I really don't know. I mean, I could be unforgiving but not forgiving that many people is too tiring. "I guess not."

"Well to tell you the truth, it seems to me that you're ready to phase into a wolf," he said cheerfully. I looked up.

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh come on, it's really easy."

"No, I think I'll pass. I'm not really up to enduring excruciatingly painful situations," I said.

He laughed but badgered on, "If you don't then sooner or later it will get out. Would you want to become a dangerous, wild wolf in front of someone you care about?" He had a point. I knew he didn't lie but I still want to have proof that what he's saying is real.

"I'll try if... if you phase into a wolf," I requested in a small voice, unsure if he would really do it. He met my eyes and saw the resolution in it. In turn, I saw his hesitation and doubt but slowly that all went away and whatever resolution I had in my eyes took over his also.

"I do not know if I could do this. I am afraid that I might...harm you. I mean, I am still getting the hang of transforming and stuff," he said in a small voice but he stood up and started shaking. He ran to a nearest tree, out of sight. A moment later, a huge pale russet colored wolf emerged and laid down where RJ rested a while ago.

"Oh my gosh." The words could not help escaping from my lips. I reached out my hand to touch the wolf. His fur was really warm and if RJ's playful scent seem to emmit even stronger. I laid in his fur, enjoying the warmth and softness. I lost track of time and I started drifting in and out of consciousness. RJ must have noticed I was asleep a couple of times because he gently shook me off and hid behind a tree to transform once again.

"Okay, princess, it's time for you to go home," he said guiding me with his arms.

"Gosh, don't ever call me that," I replied, rolling my eyes. He just laughed and we settled in a comfortable silence while we walked in the forest. A couple of times I hit a low-hanging branch and that would set him off laughing. I had no choice but to laugh along him. "Speaking of names," I said after a while. He looked at me to show he was listening. "I've always wondered what 'RJ' stand for."

"Well... It's kind of embarrassing."

"Why? It's your name."

"I guess my parents named me after themselves, you know, Renesmee and Jacob but that's not what it means. It's Richard James but I really don't like it. It sounds too... corny."

"Are you kidding? It's actually cute. Too long, but cute."

"Ugh, it sounds like a royal king or something."

I laughed," Don't you want that?"

"No. I'm not into royalty. I don't think I'm the royal type anyways."

Silence settled us once more as we trudged on over bushes and dead branches. Something have been nagging my brain but I really didn't know how to put it. He has listened to me more than enough throughout my life. Why am I hesitating now? Maybe it's because of the secrets that settled over our heads, like dark clouds threatening to storm our lives and destroy it with one strong swift of wind.

"There's the road," I said pointing at the concrete over a few miles away. "You don't have to walk me home."

"No. I think I held you way too long. It would be irresponsible of me not to apologize to your parents about the lateness. and don't worry, I have to cover for you. Besides, I'm not going to let you wander around these streets this late at night, unprotected. Forks is a small town but that doesn't mean crime doesn't take place in these areas. You would be naive to think of that."

"Convincing enough but I'll be fine," I waved the offer off. I don't think I'd want RJ to be drag into the mess that was in my family right now. His presence made me feel better but I think that's enough from him.

"Come on, I can protect you. It's my responsibility anyways, as a wolf, I mean."

"Fine. But once we're at home, you don't have to talk to anyone," I said as I walked away and he followed. The road was empty it meant that it was truly late at night. If it weren't for the street lamps, we would both be plunged into darkness.

"You know, you can ask me that question that seem to be burning in your throat," RJ said suddenly. I looked shocked but he only smiled. "Yeah, I know about that."

"How?" I asked.

"When I was younger, I had glimpses of what others think. At first, I thought it was just normal. I would answer others when they did not really asked a question. Sometimes it was the other way around. When I let my guard down, others would hear what I think."

I doubted what he said. "Well, it sometimes is like that. I mean, sometimes you could guess what others think and others could guess what you think."

He shook his head. "I thought it was like that too but there's a difference. I could actually _hear_ what they think without even guessing at all."

Now that he told me, I noticed the same smell Edward's talent gives off when I sniff RJ's scent. It was still subtle so that may be why I did not caught the smell until now, unlike Edward's which was as plain as daylight.

"My talent developed even more when I turned into a wolf. Ever since then, I could hear everyone's thoughts and I could choose people who would be able to hear me. It's really driving me crazy. But I guess it's practice."

"Practice? For what?"

"I have to get used to being inside my pack's heads."

"Wolves could hear each other's thoughts?"

"Only when their in wolf form but not in human form. If you look at it, it's pretty interesting."

I suddenly blushed as I realized what he's saying. He could read everyone of my thoughts right now. I was embarrassed about what I have thought before and I looked wearily at him. He didn't seem to be listening but I knew he was. I wonder if he was bothered. He smiled and shook his head. Oh my God, he could really hear me! That got him laughing loudly.

"It's hard for me to talk to you now that I know," I told him honestly.

"I guess. But you really shouldn't be bothered by it," he smiled again. I could feel my knees weaken. Stop, don't think about that, you idiot. "Hey, don't get me wrong, your talents is very interesting also."

"What talents?" I lied automatically.

"Oh come on, I just told you I would be able to tell if you're lying."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, like I said, your talent is interesting too. Smelling other's personalities, moods, and lies are very useful. You don't know their thoughts but you could get the idea anyways. Most of the time, you could use those things to predict what they will do next and it's more dependable than actually hearing what they think. Jacob told me that there are way too many people who could read each other's minds. There are ways to trick people who could read minds, as Leah demonstrated a long time ago when she was trying to hide her imprinting."

"How did you know that?"

"Jake and Nessie showed me."

"They have powers too?"

"No, only Renesmee. She could show people her memories and her thoughts but Jake only showed me the memory when we were wolves."

We were finally nearing the house. I guess I really didn't wander away that far. If I just kept going east, I would have spotted the road that led to Charlie's house. Why did I move away anyways? I remembered the smell that made my instincts scream at me to run away. It was a scary scent of revenge.

"You should be careful around people. If you could smell out that scent again, avoid it as much as possible," RJ said obviously listening to my thoughts.

"You should really ask people if you would read their minds first, you know," I said a bit irritated.

He shrugged. "I can't turn it off. And you're in danger; you and your mother in fact."

"How did you know that?"

"I saw it in your head a couple of times. You're worried." It was true. When silence settled us, I couldn't help thinking about the things Ethan said. Then the question that briefly stopped nagging my head returned in full force. I wanted to ask him so badly.

"Hey, RJ?" I asked to make sure he was still beside me as we approached the house.

"Finally, you'd ask me."

"You already know what the question is. Just answer me."

"No. I still would think it's polite to ask me the question as if there's nothing wrong with me."

"Come on, there isn't anything wrong with you."

"Well, if I answer your question, I would feel I'm abnormal or something."

"Fine, fine. I'll ask you," I said rolling my eyes at his expectant face. "What do you call Jacob and Renesmee? Still their names?"

"I don't think I want to call them mom and dad. I have been used to calling them by their first names and I don't think they mind at all. Titles aren't really important. I love them and that's the only thing that matters. But that's not what you want me to ask; well not all of it anyways."

"Okay. Do you think their lies are justified to their reasons? Our whole lives are made up of lies and stories to keep us safe; do you think that's fair?" I asked as we stopped in front of the front door.

He was silent for a minute. I would have thought of him to think of what he'll say considering he already knows what I was going to ask him, but I guess not. "I think they did so for our own safety. I think if they have a choice, they wouldn't have chosen this. I think it's hard but necessary. Besides, it shows us how much they care because imagine how many people were involved in this for seventeen full years. They knew the consequence when we found out that's not in the right time and how much we would be revolted about the idea but they still risked it; all of them. It also took them a lot of guts to stand by us for all of these years without letting us know they're our parents. I know that must have hurt so much. The guts and pain that they had to endure, that's what I respect and that's why I think I'll be okay with it. Besides, does it really matter? I love them and that's that. Now I've done my job and that's that," he said and pointed me to the door. With a small smile he left into the night. I took a deep breath before entering the house. The expensive sports cars were already long gone.

Once I was inside, Charlie and Sue were waiting for me in the couch. They were both worried sick, I could tell but once they saw me, their worried scents were replaced by angry yet relieved smell. I couldn't help but smiling, though I hid it as well as I could.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked in a very dangerous tone. I suddenly wished RJ was here with me to help me out of this situation. Before I could answer, a loud knock on the door saved me from an unavoidable punishment. Sue reluctantly opened it, probably wondering who would be knocking at this late hour. When she opened it, it was RJ.

"Charlie, I'm sorry to be bothering you so very late but I think I should explain. You see, Andy just found out about everything and well I think it would be fair if you didn't punish her when she would want time alone."

"What do you mean 'about everything'?" he tried to look innocent.

"Charlie, she already know we're not her parents. You should have figured that out when you saw your daughter a while ago. Ethan and Leah must have finally told her," Sue answered wearily.

"So you really shouldn't punish her for running away to have some time to get her thoughts in order," RJ persuaded.

"But look at what time it is. It's almost three in the morning," he said angrily.

"That's my fault, I believe. You see, I was patrolling the area and I happened to see her by herself. I haven't seen her in a while and I couldn't resist talking to her. Besides, she got lost and I wanted to guide her home."

"Patrolling the area? You mean...?"

"Yes, I'm a part of Jacob's pack; I'm a wolf. And I already know I'm his son too."

Charlie stood there dumbfounded. "Great grandson," he whispered.

RJ smiled slightly. "I wouldn't call you great grandfather so don't call me your great grandson." I couldn't help thanking him inside my head. At least he could hear what I was thinking. He saved my life.

"Very well. I won't punish anyone of you but if this happens again, I won't hold back. Do you both understand?"

We both nodded and he headed for the door once again. He stopped as he was just about to leave. "Where are the others, Charlie?"

"They're at the Cullen's house. I think Jacob and Leah are there too. It's kind of nice having a new pup in that pack. Stephen and Alex are already starting their families and I could tell they're both awfully lonely when Seth left them too."

"I understand. I'll see you around then."

I headed upstairs to get some sleep. I was exhausted, looking back at the day. It was amazing how in just a few hours, with a few words, and a few actions, a person could change another person's life greatly.

I was lying in my bed when RJ suddenly crept in my room through the window. I was about to scream when he pushed a hand over my mouth, preventing me to make a sound. He pushed his right forefinger in his mouth, telling me to be quiet. I told him in my head that I understood. When he lifted his hand off my mouth and settled down in the bed beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered urgently at him. I don't think Charlie would appreciate what he's doing when I'm already in the verge of being severly punished.

"I just want to make sure you'll sleep properly," he answered with a stunning smile. I couldn't smell the lie but there was something hidden; the change in him was evident that probably came along him shapeshifting.

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know but I couldn't stop worrying. You might not be able to sleep right when you have things like that bothering your head."

"You worry too much." I shook my head. "I don't think I'll let those things bother me."

"Those kinds of things can mess up people."

"Okay. Now you know I'm safe in my bed, would you let me be now?"

"Would you mind if I stay for a while just to really make sure you're not having nightmares?"

"I don't think it's my time for the boogeyman to take me," I rolled my eyes. He just laughed and studied my stuff. "Hey, if you break anything, you know you'll pay for them right?"

"Sure, sure," he waved off. After studying a particular book, he looked at me. "Won't you ever try becoming a wolf?"

"Why would you want me to become a wolf?"

"Like what Charlie said, Jacob and Leah are lonely. You can't believe how much they were happy when I turned to a wolf," he explained. Again he didn't smell like he lied but he didn't smell like he told the whole truth either.

"Would you tell me the whole truth?" I requested him.

He smiled. "I guess there's no way of hiding anything from you. Okay. I'll admit it. I want to see you as a wolf. You already know I'm a wolf. I want to know how much of a wolf you are and I'm intruiged at what you'll look like."

I was in the forest once again. There was the small form of the boy again. I wonder if he's lost. I started walking nearer and nearer towards him but he was also walking in an alarming speed.

"Leah," he whispered.

"I'm not Leah," I answered unsure. For some reason I have a feeling of what will happen next but that didn't stop it from happening. I was falling once again.

I opened my eyes suddenly. I was a bit confused why there was some kind of pressure around me. I looked down and saw that RJ's arm was resting in my waist, holding me close to his pretty warm body. He was fast asleep, all the alarm and protectiveness gone. The boyish features were clearly evident. I looked back at what what happened today. I would consider all of it as madness. But if this boy beside me was really a wolf and I was a part of that whole mythical madness, then madness is beauty.


	22. Rite of Passage

XXII.

Rite of Passage

I blinked my eyes open. RJ was already gone. I looked around and saw that the door was open. He has some guts exiting out in a proper way. Isn't he afraid of getting caught? I looked at my window. I have only slept a couple of hours. The sun hasn't even risen yet. I listened to the house breathe steadily; peacefully. I figured everyone was asleep when the door creaked softly and Leah entered the room without knocking. My blood started boiling once I settled my eyes on her. My whole body started shaking without my permission. What does she think she's doing here so early in the morning?

"What do you want?" I hissed poisonously as she settled in her favorite chair in my room.

"Go ahead, phase. I don't care. It's not like I could not defeat a pup," she said coldly. "Jacob didn't choose me to be his Beta because I was weak so you need to watch your mouth, little girl." I glared at her and she glared back. We stood there for a minute, anger boiling inside each other. I could tell she was controlling her anger way better than I was. I imagined my skin tearing apart while phasing and attacking her. She finally looked away. "You truly are my daughter. You don't give up either."

"If that's the case then I'm not really like you. You always run away," I retorted nastily.

She sighed. "I guess you're right. I've always ran away. But when it comes to fighting for those I love, I'll never run away. I was just hurt too many times and if I don't escape for just a little bit, I'll take out my anger on the people I care about."

"Why did you lie? Did you see me as not fit to know the truth?" I asked, not bothering to hide the hurt and bitterness in my voice.

"It wasn't like that! It will never be like that, Andy, never!" she said, returning the hurt but it was worst for me. The scent hovered in my nose, breaking my heart.

"Then maybe it's because you're still running away. You were hurt about Ethan leaving you that's why you kept everything from me!" I accused.

"No. You needed a mother and a father figure to help you and guide you. I could never be that. I cannot age because I imprinted on an immortal so I could not take care of you. If you grow up, you won't listen to someone like me. I mean, I'm barely older than you are in my looks. You needed Sue and Charlie to stand over you. Do you think I enjoyed what I did? It broke my heart to see you everyday calling Sue your mom. It broke me to pieces when I knew I should be the one who received those kisses and hugs and loving looks from you but it went to someone else. I love my mother with all of my heart but she has already received love from three children as she helped them grow up but me... I've always wanted a child and when I found out that I might never had a child, it broke me apart. When I found out I was pregnant, I thought I finally have a small child that would complete me. You don't know how much pain I had to endure, Andy, just to make sure you're safe. It's unfair of me to say that I have experienced pain for all these years more than you because that's not the case. I would say we both experienced pain that we both cannot endure." The hurt was getting stronger and stronger until her pain was the only thing that hovered in the air, making it unbearably thick. Tears were pouring in her cheeks and falling to the ground. She wiped the angry tears with the back of her hand but some still clung in her lases.

I didn't know what to say. Those were the exact words that RJ told me the night before. I should have listened to him. He took the news better than I did. We were both in the same situation but we both dealt with it in different ways. I guess I'm too much of a coward. I guess anger was the resolution of a coward and an ignorant. If I was wise enough to do what RJ did; to accept it and understand, maybe I wouldn't be hurting Leah so much. I wouldn't be in this situation either. I don't like not having anything to say. If I don't say anything, it would look like as if I was giving in. It would look like I was accepting my wrong.

I pulled myself in against my chest and placed my face in my knees once more. Say something, I kept on thinking. Say something, dammit! You're the victim here, aren't you? Why are you admitting defeat?! Say something!

"I know you need time to clear your mind. But if you're ready enough, we'll be at the Cullen's house the whole day today. I need to patrol the area also. Besides, Jacob would want the new pups to be trained just in case we really do need to fight," she said after a minute. I heard her shuffling out of the chair and I lifted my head up.

"I haven't phased into a wolf yet," I told her clearly, lifting my face from my knees. She looked back, doubt and confusion mixing all over her face and in her scent.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't phased into a wolf yet," I repeated.

"But I thought you already did. I mean, you were so pissed last night."

"No. I guess it's harder for me to phase into a wolf. I would have phased last night but I guess you have to make me even more pissed than that."

She smiled unwillingly. "I thought I was doing the best job but I guess I was wrong."

I rolled my eyes. I guess I could never stay mad at her for the rest of my life. It's hard to forgive her either but I guess I should really start now. I'll just let time heal me. One thing is for sure though, our relationship will never ever be the same ever again. I just don't know what direction it'll take. "I'll never consider you as my mother. It'll confuse my brain if I did. But you'll always be more than a sister now.

Her eyes sparkled and happiness wafted from her. "That's good enough for me. Thanks."

"Sure."

"We still would want you to go to the Cullens later on. I'll ask what Jake plans to do with you."

"What, are you guys going to force me to phase?"

She shook her head. "The Volturi is a very, very dangerous clan. They would not stop unless they eliminate the threat that the Cullens has given them ever since they confronted us almost twenty-five years ago. The Cullens would need as much as help as they possibly could get."

"So you're going to force me to phase. I understand. I mean, RJ wanted me to phase to a wolf last night anyways." The thought of RJ made me smile. I looked away from Leah. But it was too late, Leah lifted the only eyebrow that was visible.

"Yeah, I heard about your late-night adventure with RJ last night," she said in a blank voice, making it hard for me to decide what she was thinking. Her scent gave off a suspicious aura. She must think I did something with him.

"No. It was nothing like that," I told her blushing. But she had an understanding look in her face.

"It's okay, Andy. You could tell me everything, remember?"

"I wish you would do the same with me," I whispered bitterly.

"That's not fair. I thought we are better now?"

"I just don't think our relationship will ever be the same again, Leah. The trust that I had for you before is gone now. It's up to you if you want to build that trust up to something close to how much what we have before but it will never be the same. There will be parts of me that will doubt you."

She looked down. "I guess I should not be surprised. I mean, I've been hurt before and those events caused me to have anger and trust issues. I wouldn't want you to have the same issues that I have but I placed you in a painful situation. I'd rather things go differently but I tried as best as I could. Don't worry, I'll try my best to regain your trust. I don't want to lose any part of your life now." She took a long look at me before finally leaving.

I stared after her. How I wish the same thing, Leah. I wish this never happened but I guess everything between us is just complicated right now. I'll try my best too, don't worry. I'll try my best to give myself reasons to trust you once more.

* * *

The bell rang and I quickly dodged out of everyone's way. Forks High seem to be more populated than the last year. I guess that's because Forks' population seem to be growing and growing these days. I mean, it's no New York but the town seem to be more and more crowded. Maybe it's because of the house by the La Push beach. They said that was something worth visiting even if it was now only rubble and dirt. The memory of the white house burned in my throat. I now knew the truth behind that house. It used to belong to Leah and Ethan. I still don't know what happened to it but I guess it was something bad.

"Hey, Andy," a voice popped from behind. I turned and realized it was Brad. He was about five feet and nine inches, just three inches taller than I was. He wasn't muscular but he was lean enough. He had a tuft of straw colored hair. He was cute with his deep set brown eyes but he has a certain something that I'm not particularly fond of. His young face looked eager today. His scent was hopeful. I hope he wouldn't ask me to go out with him again. I tried every way possible to turn him down lightly.

"Hey, Brad. What's going on?" I asked lightly. Please don't try to ask me out again. Please don't.

"Did you know that the prom committee already set up flyers about the prom this year?"

"Really? I guess I haven't noticed them. Thanks for the heads up."

"Well I was...I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the prom."

Sheesh don't you ever get tired of being turned down? "Oh, I'm...sorry. I can't go with you."

"Oh." The hope was snuffed out of him.

"Sorry," I was sorry. I admire his persistence but being turned down way too much can get a bit annoying. I started walking away, not really knowing what to say to him.

"Would you tell me why? I mean, for years I've been trying to figure out what I keep doing wrong; why you wouldn't want to go out with me."

I was by the sidewalk, he was following me. I turned to look at him. The truth was, I really don't know why I don't want to go out with him. He was nice enough but I just don't want him. Maybe this was how RJ feels towards me. "I just want to be friends."

"Can't we be more than that? I'll try everything to please you."

Okay, I don't like it when guys beg. I mean, I like guys who never give up but _never _beg. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to be more than friends. I guess I just feel comfortable this way."

"I think you should try being in both sides."

I placed a hand on my head. This boy's giving me a headache. I opened my mouth to say something but a pair of hands pressed on my eyes, preventing me to see any longer. The playful smell that mixed with a very special talent told me right away who this was. I was annoyed but I couldn't help smiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I pushed his hands away. I turned to see RJ smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey beautiful," he said playfully. I rolled my eyes and turned to the poor boy in front of me. Brad saw everything and was now looking down in his feet. He took a deep breath and stared at my face once again.

"Ahm, Andy, who's he?" he asked, fearing for the worst.

RJ stepped up and held out his hand while wrapping the other around me. "I'm Richard but you could call me RJ. I'm Andy's boyfriend. And you are?"

Brad and me looked at him wide-eyed. I was shocked while he was hurt. "I-I-I'm Brad. I'm Andy's friend." I could smell the resentment, hurt, and bitterness. He didn't held out his hand but turned and walked away.

Once he was out of earshot, RJ cut off the touch between us. "He's a bit annoying, isn't he? I mean, he wouldn't even fight for you, or something."

"Hey, he's a friend."

He laughed. "He doesn't want it to be that way."

"Yeah, but thanks to you, that would stop. I don't know if I should be thankful or should scowl at you for hurting him like that."

"I think I would take thankful." I punched his arm firmly but might have hit it way too hard. I heard something crack. Great, my hand's jammed. "Ouch, that hurts. What did you do that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked rubbing my knuckles.

"Did you forget? We're supposed to be going to the Cullens today. Jacob told me to swing by here. You seriously need to get your license. People can't go around picking you up."

"Can we not talk about why I don't want to get my license right now? If you're just picking me up, why did you have to interfere between me and Brad? I could have pushed him away."

He shrugged. "We need to be careful. We don't know what will make you mad enough to make you phase. We don't want precious people like Brad getting hurt, can we?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "So you were here and was just watching me? Why didn't you come any sooner? I could have used your help."

"I thought you were up and able to push him away?"

"You were correct, I might have hurt him trying to _gently_ push him away."

He laughed. "Well I didn't want to interrupt your quality time. I thought he might be a boyfriend or something. I didn't want to get in the way of your date. But I read your mind. You were getting frustrated. But it wasn't like his mind. He was crushed."

"Yeah, well he's been crushed before."

"Ah and he remembers every single one of it too. Man, if I have been turned down by that many times, I would have given up."

"I guess that is what makes you and him different, isn't it?"

He looked at me. "Why _did_ you turn him away?"

"Just...didn't want to go out with him. I just want to be friends. Is that too much to ask?"

"Maybe you should give him a chance."

"You already established that you were my boyfriend. You can't do that and take it back again."

He turned away. "I guess you're right. Besides, I won't let anyone have you anyways." I looked at him shocked. There was just so much plain honesty in his voice that I didn't have to smell for any lie. It was too serious to be a joke too.

* * *

It was the first time that I have been in the Cullen residence. In the distance, it took my breath away. It was a huge white house, like Leah's and Ethan's, but if that house was huge, this was gigantic. It had both a classic and a modern feel in it. The architecture reflected the sophistication of the family living inside it. I can't believe that I have never been in this part of town before. It was amazing. I looked at RJ driving beside me. His gaze was fixed in that house, like a magnet attracting a piece of metal. I could smell the amazement in his scent too.

Once we got out of the car, I noticed everyone was there already. I was a bit nervous to finally see how these vampires live and how they act. Maybe with as much perfection and beauty as they did yesterday. The door loomed over us, like the rest of the house, daring us to enter and finally find out how these vampires live their lives.

"You go ahead," I said, giving RJ a little nudge. I could sense the nervousness in him also. But that really didn't make sense. I don't know what he should be nervous for. He walked past me and stopped in front of the door. I heard him gave out a sharp exhale of breath before knocking. We waited for a few seconds before the door was opened to us. There stood the small vampire girl. I was stunned on how much beauty she posses. I forgot about that.

"Hi, come in," she said cheerfully, stepping aside to let us in. RJ came in but I reluctantly entered. Everyone was there. Some of them were sitting at the pure white couch while others were spread out across the floor. I disliked being in a crowded room because different scents and smells all came to me at once, overwhelming me. I hated being stuck in a classroom but I guess I just got used to it over time. This was too much though. I had not only have a different range of smells from their personalities but two dominating smells hit my nose with force. One was too sweet that I thought my nose would go bursting while the other was like someone left a wet dog and let it stink the house for way too long. We looked around nervously. Everyone was looking at us expectantly too.

"Oh, hey you guys," Jacob said cheerfully, he was sitting by the corner playing with a dog bowl that has the name "Fido" scratched on the side. Did he just ate out of that? I shook my head and focused on Jacob. I have never believed in the saying "like father, like son". I mean, they're still two different people but I cannot deny that when I look at RJ and Jacob, I would probably think they were the same person. They just look exactly alike. Though there are differences, don't get me wrong. Jake had plain black hair and plain black eyes. He was taller than RJ too and more dark-skinned. His face was less angular than RJ. Besides that, they could pass as twins.

I smelled the air surrounding Jacob Black. Even his scent was so much like his son's; cheerful, playful, and friendly. But there was toughness and a hint of sarcasm too. But the dominating smell was the smell of a leader, a true smell of an Alpha. Something that RJ does not have yet.

"Hey, Jake," I replied politely.

""Everyone, this is Andrea and Richard James. They're our new pups," Jacob said, looking around.

"Yes, we already met Andrea but Richard James, we have not met yet," Bella said standing up and holding out her hand to both of us. I shook it, unsure of what else to do. Her hands were a bit cold and had some certain hardness but still soft. Her smell wafted to me, giving me another idea of what her personality is like. But her mood today is a bit weary.

Jacob looked unsure. "Yeah, ahm Bells, he is Nessie's and my son." Bella's eyes widen. I guess it's hard realizing it's her grandson. Different levels of shock came to my nose, everyone must not have known he was Bella's and Edward's grandson.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Richard James," she said, unsure.

"It's RJ," he corrected gently. I understood why he was so nervous to come here. He must be nervous to meet his grandparents for the first time.

"RJ," Bella repeated with much thought.

The huge Emmett suddenly spoke out,"Awww, Edward, you're a grandfather now. Now I could call you gramps."

Edward grinned but didn't say anything back. He studied RJ carefully, probably measuring him up. I saw the similarities in their looks as well. RJ must have inherited what little seriousness he posses from him. They were looking at each other and I could smell their talents at work. They must be conversing in their mind. What an interesting thing to do.

The door opened once more and Leah came in. "I've found the perfect spot. Do you want to come, Jake?"

"No, we must plan all of this out. It's a bit dangerous for you to be out. Alec is still there," Carlisle said. "If he sees you, a confrontation is unavoidable. We can't afford to lose you or him. We don't want a confrontation with the Volturi this early. We must not give them another reason to come here. It's a lose-lose situation."

Leah shook her head. "But that's only _if_ he sees us. What if he doesn't?"

"We cannot make unnecessary risks," Ethan said firmly. We all looked at him, forgetting he was there. It was still a bit weird for me to know who my real father was. I still cannot look at him that way.

"Just to make sure, why don't we check where everyone is?" Bella suggested, leaning over the glass window. "I mean, we have been keeping an eye on everyone lately."

"But I can't see everyone at all. I will not be able to see the wolves," Alice answered. She placed her two hands on her forehead. I could smell frustration. "It just gives me a headache not seeing what will happen to you guys, especially now that I care too much about you people."

"But you don't have to look at _our_ future. What if you look at Alec's future?" Leah pointed out.

"No, we already know that he will see you guys because of his decision. We already know that is inevitable."

"Besides Alec, there's the Volturi too. What will we do about them?" Rosalie asked.

Bella gasped,"Wouldn't Alec try to stay with the Volturi anyways? I mean, they both have the same enemies."

"Jeez Bells, that sounds like we're being out numbered or something," Jacob pointed out.

"Besides, Alec already made up his mind. He wants to get to us before the Voltuir does."

"Gosh, this is just too complicated!" Emmett complained, plopping himself down to the white couch. I was afraid that the couch might give in under his weight.

"Hey, hey Emmett, if you break that, I'll make you pay for it and buy another one just like it. Those things don't come cheap, you know," Esme warned and that seem to put a lighter aura around the room for a few minutes.

"What we need to make this situation less complicated is to get the Volturi to open their eyes," Carlilse said thoughtfully, pacing back and forth in the room.

"You mean we need to let them see that we're not a threat to their power over the vampires," Edward cleared out.

"So how could we do that?" Jasper asked.

"What about we called all the witnesses again?" Ethan asked Carlisle. "I'm sure the Volturi would have some too. They'll probably try to get your witnesses to go to their side. I know some of them would not want to go against what the Volturi would want but then there were some vampires who doubted the Volturi's intentions too."

"Why? What did they say when you were in their side?" Jasper asked.

"Well, their main reason was because you created an immortal child. But there were a lot of us who saw right through their plan. They're interested in taking some of your people too, like Alice. They didn't bother taking any of us in because they think our powers are not really necessary. Out of all the witnesses, they were thinking about taking me in but I don't think Demitri would be at all pleased. If they accepted me, then there would be a problem in the guards. They analyzed everything and they decided to keep the one that they have the longest out of gratitude for his loyalty anyways. But Alice; Alice, you were Aro's favorite. Then he's also interested in Bella. He was also thinking of getting Edward but then he already has a power like yours but it would be nice to know what everyone's thinking at the same time and not focus on only one subject."

"So you think that there's a possibility that some of our witnesses switched sides?" Carlisle asked.

"It is possible and some of their witnesses would come to you too," Ethan pointed out.

"It's still a lose-lose situation, Carlisle," Edward said.

A thought occurred to me but I pulled into myself again. I don't know . RJ touched my hand and his voice echoed through my head.

_Go ahead. You can do it. Just suggest it to them. It won't hurt to try._

_B-but... They're already conversing. I don't think I have enough experience to say something when they're formulating their plan like this. I don't think they'd appreciate it either._

_It won't hurt if you give it a try. Go on._

I looked at him and took a deep breath. "This really is a lose-lose situation," I said quietly but they all whipped their heads toward me. I could feel my face heating up. I wanted to stop but RJ dared me to go on. "What if you showed them proof that you don't want to take their position?"

"What are you saying?" Jasper asked sharply.

"Well, you could show to them that you don't have that much of an influence over the other vampires. What if you face them without a single witness? Just you? Well, I guess we have to come along too because we are, in different ways, a part of your family and they would expect you to be with us."

"Good point. But it's a little too risky. If the Volturi found out we don't have any witnesses, they might think that's their opportunity to eliminate us," Carlisle shook her head. So much for being useful.

"But what if the witnesses hid in the trees and fight for us just in case they decide to attack?" RJ supported. I stared at him and he met my gaze. I could feel heat rising up my face once more. Why do I always feel this way?

Carlisle shook his head again. "They would know and it's not a guarantee that the witnesses will fight for us. And I don't really want to cause an all-out war. Neither would the nomads and other clans who have lived for so long without a war."

"Maybe we could find a way to make Andy's suggestion a little safer for all of us. I mean, that's all I could think that might work," Bella said thoughtfully. I looked up to her, hopeful but she was in deep thought. "If we find a way to appear there without a witness and avoid a war."

"But that's a long shot, Bella. The Volturi might not let us live. They could make a lie that makes us look bad so there will be no doubt that it was us who were wrong and they will have the permission to execute us," the amazingly beautiful Rosalie suddenly said. "They would strike two birds in one stone. They eliminate the threat _without_ making the other vampires mad at them."

We all feel silent until Edward growled. "No. Don't do that, Alice."

Alice stood up with such speed that she was a blur. "Why can't I? I can do whatever I want!"

"Will someone explain what's going on?" Bella asked worried, making her irritated.

Alice gave Edward a scorching look before looking at Bella. "Bells, I think it's time for me to talk to Aro and the rest of the Volturi."

Bella's eyes grew wide in terror. She shook her head. "No! Don't you dare do that!"

"Don't you see? If I tell them that I'm going to come with them in exchange for all of your lives, then maybe they'll let you go."

Jasper was growling along Edward. "Don't do that, Alice. It's not sure."

"But it's the only thing that we could do. If they didn't still realize that we're not a threat, then I'll make sure you guys get away. It's mainly me that gave me the reason to come here."

"But not you alone. There's got to be another way," Bella pleaded.

"There is no other way."

"Then let me come along," Bella answered readily.

"No! They need you!" Alice disagreed firmly.

Bella shook her head. "You're not the only one they want, Alice. You heard Ethan, they want me too."

"You stay here," Edward growled at Bella, gripping her wrist as if she was going after the Volturi at that moment.

"We don't have to do that yet, Alice," Esme pleaded in her quiet gentle voice.

"No, we have to decide now."

"No, Alice. Your mother's right. We don't have to do this right now. We still have a lot of time," Carlisle agreed with his wife. "We can consider that option and we can still formulate some others so you don't have to rush out of here, do you understand?"

"Yes," she said reluctantly.

"Good, now we need to focus on training these young pups here," Carlisle said, looking at us.

"There's still the spot outside," Leah said.

"Too dangerous. There's a spot here, about twenty yards away from this house, that you could use as a training ground. We could see you and help you right away just in case something goes wrong," Carlisle said. Leah looked at him sourly but said nothing.

"Okay, pups, let's go."

* * *

I was still a little bit nervous. I didn't know how these guys would make me a wolf. Would they make me mad? I was still mad at Leah for keeping my life full of secrets but I don't think they would pick on that wound at all because it wasn't only me who got hurt. Leah would probably go berserk if they try getting me mad that way.

"Okay, Andy, I heard you haven't phased yet," Jacob said, turning towards me after walking to the wide spot where Carlisle told us we could train.

"You know, I kind of feel stupid, Jake. We're like little kids who's forbidden to go to certain places because they can't see us," Leah said irritated.

Jacob sighed. "They just have our interest at their heart. And this isn't bad. This spot is wide enough." He stared at me once more as if there was no interruption. "Andy, I think we should just try making you phase."

"Are you going to make me mad?"

"Maybe that's one way but we know that might take a while."

"Then what?"

Suddenly, without warning, Jacob phased into a huge rust-colored wolf, the size of a fully grown horse. Fear spread throughout my body and blocked my lungs. It was automatic for me to feel fear. The others backed away, letting him circle around me. My body was frozen and my feet were rooted to the ground. He was growling, not loudly, but rather fiercely. I knew any moment he'll spring. I was right. He sprung but not to me but to Leah. Something just clicked and I jumped between him and Leah, protecting her.

_Oh my gosh. You did it! _Jacob's head suddenly filled my head. I looked back up to him and saw that Leah had already phased too. She was a small grey wolf.

_Welcome to our pack. _Her voice came to me. I could hear their thoughts and their emotions, not only smell it. Through their eyes, I could see myself. I was as white as witner snow.

_You look amazing!_RJ's voice filled my head like the others. I turned to see him in his pale russet-colored wolf form and something strange started happening. I was slipping out of myself and getting lost in his grey eyes. I was slipping. My identity was losing its grasp on me, but that didn't matter. What was happening?


	23. Two Sides of a Coin

XXIII.

Two Sides of a Coin

Snap out of it, I told myself. What's going on with you? I hate not being in control of myself. This is the _best _example of not being in control. Get a hold of yourself. What's going on? Their stares burned in my skin but my gaze was stuck in RJ's eyes. Get a hold of yourself.

_Oh my God. _Jacob's voice came from somewhere distant, irrelevant. _You imprinted on my son?_

I started panicking. Was that I bad thing? I thought I saw RJ smile. _It's ok. I imprinted on her first._

_Imprint?_

_It's your...way of finding your mate. If you imprinted on someone, that's supposed to make a "stronger wolf". _Leah explained to me. I could feel the heat rising up on my face.

_I'm supposed to... _I trailed off. I could not really say the words.

RJ chuckled. _You make it sound like it's a bad thing. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything...yet._

_Oh God, all this flirting really makes me sick. May I remind you RJ that she's my daughter. I don't appreciate you flirting with her._

_Don't worry, I won't. _RJ said innocently. _At least not in front of you._

Leah growled. _I could hear you. We're connected through our minds, remember?_

_Oh, I said that on purpose. I plan to flirt with her behind your back._

Curses flew from her brain. Jacob and RJ only chuckled louder and louder which angered her more. I dare not say anything. I was too embarrassed.

_But that's sort of interesting, don't get me wrong, Leah. You know it is, _Jacob said as he tried to gasp for breath. It was weird hearing an out of breath wolf. He was both panting and wheezing.

_Why is that? _I couldn't help asking.

_Well, you're the first wolves who imprinted on each other. I mean, that never happened before. I imprinted on Nessie, Leah on Ethan, Seth on Lexi, Sam on Em, and the rest of them. We never have anyone imprint on someone from the same pack. And you both imprinted on each other._

_God, could we talk about something else? I don't really like this topic. Could we just train them? _Leah asked, disgust in her voice.

_Oh come on, Leah. You have to get used to it. He's already thinking about your kid after that late night adventure, as you would like to call it._

_Yeah and that's what I don't like about it._

_Leah, you're being overprotective, _I piped up. _I don't think I could do anything else anyways._

_She's right, Leah._

RJ stopped and we could hear him conversing with someone. _Hang on, guys, Edward wants us to come back to his place. Well, at least he wants you Jake to go there. He said someone came with news._

_Who? _Jacob asked puzzled and troubled at the same time. RJ showed to us their conversation. It was so weird.

_Jacob, just come here, _Edward's voice filled all of our heads.

_What's going on?_

_I think it's your responsibility to come down here to see before you get your training started._

_Is it urgent?_

_I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't._

_All right, we'll be there._

_But you're the only one to phase, do you understand?_

_Why?_

_We need to talk to you._

_Can't I talk to all of you through you?_

_No. I want to focus on someone else's thoughts and not yours only._

_Very kind of you to say. We'll be there._

Jacob started walking back to the house. We all followed, the same questions filling our heads. What was so urgent that made Edward disturb our upcoming training? I don't know him much but I was sure that it is important. I have smelled enough of his personality to know he's not someone who take things lightly.

_Yeah, Andy, you got that right. _Jacob said, making me blush big time. I forgot that I was not alone in my head any longer. They could hear me and I could hear them. _Edward's not someone who messes around. He's too serious for that and he knows how vital this training is._

_Then why is he calling us back?_

_I have no idea._

Within minutes were back in front of the house. Jacob stepped behind a huge tree and he disappeared from our heads. He must have phased back to a human like what Edward told him to do. We noticed two cars parked in front of the house. I recognized one of them and obviously, so did Leah. She also stepped behind another large tree and phased back to a human. I looked at RJ, who also looked back with the same question burning inside our heads. What's going on?

"What are you doing, Leah? Edward told me to go there by myself," Jacob said irritated when he saw Leah dressed. "Stay with the pups."

Leah shook her head stubbornly. "No way. I want to go. They could watch in the window."

"Do you really want to do that? They're both alone and stuff?"

Leah looked as if she was going to give in but she gave us both a hard, cold look. I knew what she was thinking without seeing it in RJ's head. If we did do something, I knew I'd be punished. RJ stepped up and touched her leg with his paw. I heard him promise her he would never do anything.

_I know I wouldn't survive if I do anything to her anyways, Leah, so go. We're just going to watch through the windows, _he added.

Leah looked back before giving the hesitant Jacob a little push. She was hurrying, I could tell. That was understandable; seeing her brother was something she'd want to do. Leah loved Seth so much. Seth, living in Seattle, barely got the chance to visit us so I understood why Leah would want to tag along Jacob.

RJ and me settled down beside one of the large windows in the Cullens' living room. When Jacob and Leah entered the room, Edward said something I couldn't hear. Good thing RJ heard everything. The Cullens were all sitting in the couch, looking as artificial as mannequins in a store. Leah looked around, asking something.

_Where are they?_

_I understand why you'd want to come Leah and I guess it's a good thing too. They're all in the dining room. Esme wanted them to eat something first. They don't look really good._

_What's going on, Edward? _Jacob asked. _Something didn't happen, did it?_

_Something did happen._

_Is Seth all right?_ Leah asked frantically.

RJ was confused. _Who's Seth?_

_Seth is Leah's brother. I forgot, you've never met him, have you?_

_No. When Leah said something about her brother, I thought she was talking about Jeremy. I heard you say Seth but I thought you were thinking of a friend._

_Jeez, you jump into conclusions a lot, don't you?_

He chuckled. _I can't help it. I don't want to lose you._

_That's cheesy. Imprinting changes people, huh?_

_I guess. I like it though. You know you like it too._

_Shut up, we're missing what they're saying._

_Oh right._

Seth entered the room with my cousins, Sean and Liv. They both looked so much like him, tall and gangly. Sean, the oldest, was fifteen years old. I have seen Seth's pictures when he was younger and Sean looked exactly like him. Liv, fourteen, did look like Seth but had that certain gentle face that came from Lexi. From here, I could smell their personalities. The brothers were both eager and excited about something. Seth wasn't looking good though. He looked older than he really was. I guess his job takes a lot from him. Poor Seth. I saw both Bella's and Leah's expression. They were both hurt to look at Seth that way. I heard from RJ's head that they were thinking of the consequences of time to them and to those they love.

_They don't like seeing people they care about aging. I guess that's the consequence of their immortality. _I said, thoughtfully.

_Yeah. Hey, there's someone else coming._

I was shocked when Nicole also entered the room. She was being followed by Sam, her father. Something flicked in Leah's face and saw it in RJ's head. I looked at RJ. That must be some mistake.

_Sam and Leah were..._

_Yeah, that's what I heard in her thoughts._

_B-b-but that's not possible. She never mentioned him before._

_Come on, Andy, if she didn't say something about Ethan, do you think she'll say something about Sam Uley?_

I felt kind of disgusted. Imagine finding out that you're mom went out with your best friend's father. In a way, it felt like you were betraying your friend. I didn't like that. I wish Leah said something. RJ showed me the memories that came surfacing in Leah's head when she saw Sam. It was hard to see. Their relationship was going strong until Sam phased into a wolf. He was the first boy to phase into a wolf for the longest time and when he did, no one was there to help him. When Emily went to our reservation to visit, Sam imprinted on her and I saw the bitter memories as well. I was relieved to see that Leah wasn't bitter any longer and it was because of her imprinting on Ethan. I saw how much she still loves him. An idea flicked inside my head.

_What are you guys doing here? _Jacob asked, staring shocked at the group. They looked uncomfortable.

_Well, Jake, we're here to give you new pups._

_Pups? _Leah asked looking at the kids. Then she met Sam's eyes and a conversation they had a long time ago flashed in her mind. She met Nikki when she was a year old and she expressed to Sam that she did not want Nikki to be a part of our pack, in fear that Nikki might not find someone.

_Yes. Sean and Liv started phasing the a few days ago._

_You too, Nicole?_

_Yeah._

_Since when? _Jacob asked.

_Just the other day._

_Nicole, how are you feeling? _Leah asked kindly, worry in her voice and her smell.

_Honestly, I don't really feel that good. I feel like my skin is going to rip apart any time. I get angry easily, people think I was having cramps._

_Well, we'll help you. Trust us, we'll help you._

_What can you do?_

_We're here to guide you, do you understand?_

_Yes._

_How about you two?_

_I helped them out, _Seth said.

_You helped them out?_

_They were both phasing when I got home the other day. I just told them what you would have told them, Jake, if you were there._

_Okay. So you all could phase without a trouble?_

I saw them all shake their heads. Nicole was another wolf. With the knowledge that her parents were the people responsible for Leah's hurt a long time ago, I wonder how will it affect our relationship. What if she does the same thing to me?

_You know, Sam's thoughts have been bothering me for a while now. _RJ said, suddenly cutting off the conversation taking place inside the house.

_What thoughts? _I asked distracted, still gazing inside the house, thinking about Nikki who was nodding at something they were saying. RJ replayed all the thoughts that Sam Uley had over the conversation.

_I can't believe she still married that...bloodsucker. How could she? I know it's unfair. I know she imprinted on him, but a bloodsucker? Why couldn't she imprint on a human? Oh God, Sam, are you being jealous? No, of course not. I'm just upset she imprinted on that _thing._Now they have a daughter. I wonder if she already knows? He can't even be there for his daughter. He had to go for whatever reason that coward grabbed. If I was in his shoes, I would have never left. I have responsibilities here. I have responsibilities for my daughter, for my wife; for my family. I guess that's the difference between wolves and leeches. Whatever love people offer them, they're still cold, heartless beings that take and never give. They took my people's freedom to phase if they want. It's because of them that we have to become things we do not want to be. Because of that, I will never, ever forgive them. If these Cullens were so innocent, then why are vampire royalties coming after them? God, it makes me so sick to think that there are leeches controlling this world behind the scenes. That just makes me sick._

As I heard more and more of Sam's thoughts, I got angrier and angrier. How dare this pitiful man say all of those things? I am not fond of what Ethan and Leah did but anger swirled in my gut. No matter what way you look at it, I am still their daughter. I do not like it wen people talk about my family. What a hypocrite. From what I learned, he was helpless when he imprinted on Emily. He makes it sound like Leah could have chosen who she wants to imprint. From what I experienced just minutes ago, there was nothing you could do when you imprint. God, what a hypocrite!

_Chill out, Andy. If you don't control your anger, you might do something irrational._

I took my anger out on RJ. _Oh, don't you dare get on his side! Don't you dare! He's such a hypocrite, I can't believe you'd actually agree with him!_

_Stop biting my head off. I'm not agreeing with him. All I'm saying is you need to calm down. I don't like what he's thinking either and neither does Edward but he has the right in his own opinions. You could see how much of a hypocrite this man is. You could see how...narrow minded he could be. But that does not give us the right to attack him. He is still under the people who we need to protect. Do you think there won't be people who won't think of us as monsters just because we are connected with the vampires on our own people? Out of everyone else, we would be the only two who would be criticized on our own people. It's ignorance and we can't do anything about it. Look at him, he had experiences fighting with the Cullens and yet he generalizes the vampires. There will always be people like that. Just calm down, okay?_

I tried to calm down by taking deep breaths, putting up a barrier to stop me from thinking about what he said. But his words burned through that barrier and pounded against my thoughts.

_He has a point though. _RJ said suddenly. I whipped my head around him so fast I thought my neck would crack.

_What?! _I hissed poisonously.

_It is because of the Cullens that we are in this position._

_So you're blaming _them _and siding with _him_?!_

_Did you hear me say that? No. I just stated a fact. If the Cullens never came, we wouldn't be in this position. I do not blame them but just stating something that I have thought also._

_How could you say that?_

_Well, when they arrived, didn't we phased into wolves? I don't hate them for it, either. If it weren't for their arrival, then I wouldn't have imprinted on you._

_Yeah, but he's still blaming all of this to the Cullens. That's not forgivable._

_But whatever you look at it, it's still a true fact. Truth does not necessarily mean the pleasant things, Andy. Besides that's not his only good point._

_Don't tell me you agree with what he said?!_

_No. Not everything. But the fact that the Volturi are behind the scenes, controlling things in these world. I don't like it._

_Yes, but they're the ones who regualtes vampire activities. If it weren't for them, we might have been exposed a long time ago. They're not really bad guys. Just very power hungry. I don't know who wouldn't be power hungry when they could control the world's most dangerous predator. _Edward's voice filled our heads. He must have been in the conversation all along.

_But there's got to be a better group of vampires who could regulate the nomads and other vampire clans._

_What, are you talking about us? No. We don't want to take that responsibility. We don't need that._

_And that's what you were trying to prove to the Volturi-that you were not a threat, _I finished thoughtfully.

Edward agreed. _We've never been the political type but I guess the Volturi was extremely threatened after they came here. We have been a threat, because Carlilse knows so much about things. He would make a very, very good leader. But Carlilse never wanted to be a leader. He just wants to keep the peace between clans of vampires. The others are heading out now. I want you both to train as hard as you could, do you understand? We haven't formulated a plan yet but I am sure that your training will come vital sooner or later._

We expressed both our agreements as Jacob and Leah came out with the rest of the pack. I saw Sam and Seth walk out of the house and enter their cars. Sadness engulfed Seth's face and I could smell the longing as he looked back to the pack. I knew he wanted to come back and I wish he could too. But he shook his head and the longing was minimized. He must be thinking about Lexi. He will never regret quitting being a part of the pack to be with her. Even if I was a part of this pack for about an hour, I knew Seth enough to realize that. I don't know what his responsibilities were in this pack but I doubt he was useless. Once the cars sped out of the Cullen's property, everyone had phased into wolves.

_It looks like you guys do not need any help, _Jacob said. I examined the minds of Nikki, Sean, and Liv. The brothers were nothing but excited to become a part of the pack. They've always known they were something special. But Nicole's thought hold nothing but resentment. She did not like to be this. She thought being a wolf made her a monster.

_You're not the only one, _Leah suddenly said. It was obvious that I wasn't the only one who was observing Nicole.

_You'll get used to it, don't worry, _RJ told her cheerfully.

We headed back to the spot where we were about to train a few moments ago. Having three more pups join us made the place a little bit crowded but despite that, Jacob was very happy. I guess they've been alone too long.

_Hey, Leah,_ Jake suddenly called out.

_What?_

_Well, I was wondering if you'd like to race._

_You still can't beat me. You had too many chances._

_I didn't say I was going to race you._

_What?_

_I want to see who is faster between you and your daughter._

_Daughter? _Nikki suddenly asked, puzzled. _Leah, I didn't know you had a daughter._

_Yeah, and she's right here._

_Who?_

_Andy._

_What?! _Nikki's mind probed us all, looking for any signs of her best friend.

I have stayed silent for a long time, just listening to their conversations and thoughts, that's why she did not sense me right away. I sighed. _It's a long story, Nikki._

_I didn't know you're _this_ too. _I felt a whole lot of resentment when she thought of the word "this".

_What, Leah, do you want to race her? _Jacob asked eagerly.

_God, Jake, you're so immature. You want to prove that I could be beaten._

I smiled. _What, are you scared, _mom_?_

_You wish, little girl._

_Oh fine, it's on. You set the rules, Jake._

_Okay. First to that biggest pine tree and back to this line. _Jacob drew out a line that was about two feet long. We got behind it, waiting for the signal. _Ready, set, GO!_

I almost tumbled but gained my footing successfully. Leah _was_ fast. She was ahead of me by two inches and was increasing the distance between us. Leah was a small wolf which helped her in her agility.

_What, are you enjoying eating my dust, little girl? _she taunted. I only smiled. I wasn't even using my whole strength. When we were half way to the big pine tree, I sped up. The wind howled in my ear, whipping my face. It caressed the skin underneath all the fur. By then, everything was a blur. I concentrated on reaching the tree, savoring the feeling of exhilaration. I only thought of the sound of my paws pounding the dirt beneath me. I made the final turn and headed back to the others. I didn't thought of Leah or where she was. I just ran. I saw images of myself, a big blur of white, in the other's minds but I didn't lingered on it for a long time. I just ran.

I made it to the line and didn't want to stop. I could feel the blood rushing all over my veins, my heart pumping at a very fast rate. I was breathless but I didn't want to stop. I didn't want to end the coolness as the wind hit my face. I forgot that I was in a competition but when I did, I looked around. I could hear Leah panting. Did she win?

_Oh my gosh. You're faster than I have anticipated, _Leah panted out.

_So who won?_

_You did._

_Really?_

_Tough break, Jake. Even if I'm not the fastest wolf in La Push any longer, I doubt you can beat her, _Leah said smugly as she approached Jake. _I know you saw how fast she is._

Everyone was dumb struck. They replayed the race over and over again in their heads. I watched myself as I ran, a white blur, from the pine tree and back. It was a few seconds before Leah caught up. Then Jacob's head was filled with times he raced with Leah. She really was the fastest wolf in La Push.

_Congratulations, kid. You beat me, _she said after she regained her breath.

_No. You're still the fastest wolf. I'm a half-breed. I have the advantage because I'm a vampire and a wolf. I've seen in your heads how fast they are and they're no joke. So I can't take the title of being the fastest wolf._

She looked at me, trying to decide if this was some kind of trick. When she didn't find any in my head, I could tell she was happy. She suddenly had this warm feeling. I guess telling her this means something much more to her than I intended it to be.

* * *

We spent the rest of the afternoon training. Jacob made me run about ten miles while he timed me. Whenever I completed a lap, he would make me run ten miles longer than the previous and challenged me to go faster. If he didn't want me to run, Jacob told all of us to train in hand-to-hand combat. Leah, who defeated a Volturi guard when she was pregnant with me, taught us how to kill a vampire. She told us that we needed to rip the pieces apart and then burn them to ashes.

_That was how our house was burned. I needed a way to kill Jane. If I didn't burn the house, then ripping her apart would have been useless. Even if you rip them apart, vampires could reconnect their body parts and all of your efforts would have been useless._

Jasper came out to help us out. He was supposed to be the one who had enough experience in fighting with his own kind. He also offered to become a vampire punching bag for us to practice on. Though he didn't let us win. He just let us have first hand experience in fighting a vampire. Leah won a couple of times, Jake won about five, RJ won just once, while the rest of us didn't even make it five minutes. I would have made it longer if Leah and RJ didn't keep on insisting me not to fight or they would flinch every time I took a hit. It was irritating me.

By the time that we headed back to the house, it was only Jasper who was presentable enough. We all looked down right messy. Since I was the only one who ripped clothes when I phased, Leah and Nikki offered to buy me new ones but Esme met us in front of her house with fresh clothes for all of us.

"I hope this would fit you all. You've been working so hard and I understand if you'd need to take a quick shower upstairs," she said pleasantly like a mother, never growing tired in taking care of children even if it wasn't her own. She was so gentle and kind that you would feel terrible and guilty if you deny something she was offering.

"Thanks, Esme," Jasper said as he placed a loving hand on her shoulder as he walked by. It amazes me how these vampires who have no connection in their blood whatsoever could love each other as if they were family. I wanted to be apart of something like that.

We all changed separately, since the Cullen house had so many rooms and so many bathrooms that in just a few minutes, we were all fresh enough. We trooped down to their living room where everyone was gathered once again. Visitors had come from somewhere and since we were a big family now, we had to welcome them together. I was surprised to see it was Sue, Charlie, Renesmee, and a woman I have only seen in a few pictures in the house. She was smiling from ear to ear. I looked at her appearance and saw the resemblance she had with Bella. She must be her mother.

Rene Dwyer looked so comfortable even though this is a very awkward situation. First of all, she was with her ex-husband and his new wife. That would be enough to make anyone, anywhere awkward. And then there was the more serious note. I know she had noticed her daughter's unnaturally perfect beauty. She had lived with her for how many years now and I knew she must have noticed something completely different from her now. Yet she didn't looked alarmed or even intrigued. She just looked happy.

Renesmee was sitting by Alice's computer. Of course, Rene already knew she was her granddaughter. How could this woman not notice all of the peculiar things in her family? I sat at a corner, trying to be as invisible as possible. The Cullens and the visitors talked among them. I could smell grief in Bella's scent that was also visible in her face. This was the same look Quil had when Old Quil died. That expression was in Jake's face when he thought his father was permanently paralyzed last year. It was the look Leah had on her face whenever she look at Sue's face. It was the grief of seeing your loved ones get on with their life while you are stuck like a statue for eternity. I felt RJ wrap his arms around me, letting me see what he was thinking.

_You know she knows about the secret of our pack right?_

_I didn't know that?_

_Yeah. She knows enough._

_Why? Isn't it dangerous?_

_Well, it would be more dangerous if she suspected something. It would be better if she knew from us about us. The trust that we have placed her would make her keep our secret._

_How about the Cullens?_

_No. That's the only case. They don't want to be forced to turn her. Like Charlie, they just told her that not everything is as it seems. Convincing her was more difficult than Charlie but Bella managed._

_I guess all's well that ends well._

_Yeah, you could say that. _We fell silent, observing their talks. The Cullens fidgeted as if it was normal to them but I knew it was just a charade to avoid any suspicion. I analyzed her scent. There was something alluring in that. She was eccentric, though she's middle-age now, she still had that desire to become young. I heard RJ chuckled softly behind me, his chest rising up and down beneath my back, his warm breath brushing my ears.

_What?_

_Well, you thought she was acting young._

_Yeah. And?_

_I think she's a little bit young to be a great grandmother, to tell you the truth._

_Yeah, well you were conceived quiet young._

_But my mother have matured early._

_I guess._

_Have you ever known that my mother and father isn't married yet?_

_Really? I didn't know that._

_Yeah. I wanted to learn more about them and they told me that they decided not to marry yet._

_Why? _I stared automatically at Jacob and Renesmee. Jake had his arm around Nessie, smelling very happy, while listening to Rene talk.

_Because Nessie wanted her whole family to be there when she tie the knot with Jake._

_Well, everyone's here now._

_Yeah. I think they're going to tell them any moment. They're just looking for the right moment. Oh by the way, they want you._

He was right. Rene was staring intently at me. I wonder why? But RJ didn't let me in his head any longer. He unwrapped himself from me and made me stand up. I approached the couch hesitantly. Then without warning, Rene wrapped her arms around my shoulders into a very tight hug.

Her smell hit me hard, like a punch in the gut. It wasn't the scent of her personality or her mood that shocked me; it was the scent of her blood. It dazed me, making me dizzy. My muscles tensed and something bitter mixed with my saliva. I had the strong urge to bend down to her neck and feel the hot, red liquid on my lips. Her taste burned my throat, lingering in the back of my tongue. Something exploded inside of me, roaring its lungs was going on? I felt a hard grip in my arm, guiding me away. Rene broke free from me, the roar got even more louder, and I had the desire to grab her and bite her neck but the grip got even tighter so my attention switched to it, thinking of breaking the arm. I stopped when I realized it was RJ. I asked him what was going on but he showed me nothing.

_"_It's finally nice to meet my step-daughter," Rene said. My attention went back to her and her irresistable smell. The roar dared me, urged me to take a bite, a sip from her neck. The grip got firmer. I was in so much pain and confusion that I only smiled. Finally RJ showed me something but it wasn't the explanation that I was looking for but the image of me as I smiled. I didn't look like I was smiling but more like grimacing. I changed my facial muscles and the image changed. I was smiling but too sweetly it looked fake. Rene returned it with a worried hurt look. She finally broke any contact with me and RJ led me away, heading for outside.

Once we were outside, the night air washed over me like a wave, cleansing my insides. I sniffed it, relieved that it wasn't thick with Rene's scent. The roar was silenced but I feared it wasn't forever. I looked at RJ for explanation. I could sense worry and resentment. Did he hate me for what happen? But that wasn't my fault!

"What's going on with me?" I asked him, trembeling, my voice sounding like a soft whimper. "What happened?"

He sighed. "It's your vampire side."

"But-but I'm not a vampire."

"You have to sides, like a coin. Both those sides showed itself today. Those two defines your desires but like a coin, you have a different, greater value than any of those sides."

"So what does that mean?"

"You're part vampire, Andy, and it's natural that you'll have desires for blood. Have you never noticed why you're fascinated with blood?"

"But I-I-I don't want to kill her. I-I'm not like the vampires."

"I don't know why this would be the first time but maybe since the wolf side emerged, the vampire side would also come out."

"So what now?" I asked, my knees finally breaking, making me crumble down.


	24. Reality is Nightmare

XXIV.

Reality is Nightmare

"I can't possibly be a vampire. I mean, I don't want to murder people. Especially not people I care about," I was trembling hard on the ground. RJ scooped me up into his arms. I felt like a child being carried by a parent. His warmth calmed me down a bit. He was whispering words of comfort which really helped. I closed my eyes when I realized he was walking. I let him carry me wherever, my eyes still closed. His scent washed over me and the strange desire had ceased. I wanted to be in his arms like this forever.

He must have entered the house. I smelled the scent of the others. I caught a whiff of Renee's scent and automatically my muscles tensed and the bitter taste mixed with my saliva but that automatically stopped. RJ's scent seem to wash over me like fresh air. It blocked out every other scent and I was relieved. I focused my extra-strong nose on his smell and everything changed at once.

"That's right," he whispered. "Just focuse on me." He entered the living room where everyone was and I heard panic voices at the sight of me apparently unconscious in RJ's arms.

"What happened?" she asked urgent and frantic.

"She's all right. Can I talk to Carlisle first?"

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Renee ask. No, please don't let her come any closer. RJ shook her head to Renee.

"She was just tired."

"She wasn't mad at me or anything?" she asked a bit weary.

"No. She was just tired that's why I had to drag her out. She'll be fine. I just need Carlisle to check over her."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

They carried me to the second floor where Carlisle's office must have been. I could smell his wisdom all over but I realized they weren't alone. Edward and Ethan must have came with them. I could smell RJ's and Edward's communication with each other. Ethan's scent was a little clouded.

"Set her down, RJ. I'm sure she's awake," I heard Carlisle said. I felt my body lowering until something soft touched my back. Then I was settled there. I opened my eyes, having RJ's comforting scent cut off from me, and sat up. Carlisle, Edward, Ethan, and RJ were all looking at me with dark faces.

"This was what we've been afraid of. You have a strong amount of vampire blood in you. I thought they would cancel each other but it seems it took a synergistic effect, amplifying each other's effects," Carlisle said wearily.

Ethan looked as if he wanted to break something. "I-I'm sorry, Andrea. I don't..I-I didn't realize...I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "I'm not blaming you. I don't think I'll ever blame you, Ethan. But what are we going to do?"

"We need to find a way to make the wolf in you more prominent without doubling the vampire part," Edward theorized.

Carlisle agreed. "It's better if we let that responsibility that wolves have in protecting humans be dominant. In that way we could use that to control the thirst. In case, I want you to follow _our_ diet."

"What, you mean drink animal blood?" I asked, disgust in my voice.

"You will smell them and they will smell delicious to you but we can't cut out your sense of smell. We'll need every help we could get. If you hunt like we do, we could build that up. It will be easier for you than a newborn but just barely."

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get away for a little bit. "Could I get away for a while?" RJ looked like he was about to disagree but he didn't say anything. They let me step out and I headed down the stairs, avoiding the living room and exiting out of the back door.

The fresh smell was something that calmed me down besides RJ's scent. The others have left me alone. Of course they would worry but they didn't say anything. I figured they would just let me be. I looked up as I saw Charlie, Sue, and Renee troop out of the house. I caught their scent and the same reaction I had been having the whole day but then I let the fresh air wash over me. It helped but just barely. I concentrated on the memory of RJ's scent. I could almost smell him as if he was there with me.

The night had been getting later and later. Mosquitos have started pestering me but they didn't got anywhere near my flesh. I knew they sensed my blood as poison to them. I stared blankly ahead in the distance without really seeing anything despite I could see every detail because of my unnaturally good eye. The light from the big house pooled on the ground. A shadow disturbed that light and I smelled who it was before I heard his footsteps.

"How do you control it?" I asked Ethan as he settled down beside me without glancing up at him.

"Control what?"

"The thirst. You've been a vegetarian vampire for a while now. How do you do it?" I asked tearing my gaze from the darkness and looking at my father.

He glanced away from me and stared at the spot where I was looking without really saying it. "It's not easy, Andrea. You must first understand that. It is hard for me even today."

"But you can control it."

"Yes, I can."

"Will you tell me everything? I want to know."

"What do you mean? I thought you only want to know how I control it?

I shook my head. "Now that I'm asking you questions, I might as well ask everything that I want to know about you."

He sighed, I understood his mysterious scent now. He was weary-always weary. "I suppose I should start from the beginning. It was the 1914. I was exactly eighteen years old then and the Great War blazed around the start of my adulthood. The world seem to be focused on this war. Edward was excited about it; wanting to obtain that soldier's glory. I was the opposite. I hated that war and I dreaded becoming a part of it. But I had no choice. They were drafting young men already and I was the first ones in the city of New York to be drafted. For everyday that the war lasted, I feared for my life. I have made friends but none of them have survived. I hated the grief and the fear. I saw young men-younger than me, being killed in front of my very eyes. I didn't want to take another's life either. How ironic, really.

"When the war ended, I came home bloody and shaken up but alive, nonetheless. My parents were nothing but proud of me, feeling that I have uplifted the family name, but I resented all of it. I resented how they would brag about me to the neighbors. Their sons also came to war but most of them didn't survive. Where's the glory in that?

"Since they were so proud, my parents decided that they should send me to a prestigious college-Notre Dame. They even arranged my marriage to a woman that I barely know. Her name was Aileen Hamilton. She was beautiful. When we were young, she was my childhood friend but I haven't seen her for almost fifteen years. My parents and her parents thought that the friendship should develop into romance and they told us to get married."

"Did you love her?" I asked. I couldn't help it. If he loved this woman, was it the same love he has for my mother.

"No. She changed in the period that I did not see her. She became vain; ten times more vain that Rose. But my parents wanted me to marry her and I didn't even complain. I would have married her if Jane did not find me before I even walked to the altar.

"I was walking at night, letting the clear air calm me down. Despite the fact that I did not want to marry Aileen, I wanted to be the best husband out of respect for my parents and this pressured me. I needed to clear my head. I heard a rustled behind and saw this beautiful child. I guessed that she was no older than thirteen and her beauty took my breath away. Looking back, I realized that she dimmed Aileen's breathtaking beauty. I was plagued with questions about her. She seem lost and I wanted to assist her. I hoped with all of my heart that my offspring was as beautiful as she was."

His words were like arrows aimed at my heart. I wonder if I fulfilled his desire to have a child as beautiful as this girl was. He didn't seem to be bothered about my silence and continued on. "I asked her her name. It was Jane. Her voice wrapped around the name like a blanket. It astounded me how much wisdom was in that voice. She asked me to help her parents and with pity for this child, I did. We were in a secluded part of the road when she turned me into a vampire.

"The transformation was excruciating. It seems so far away but it was one of the earliest memories I have as a vampire. Jane was supposed to kill me but at that time, a car had sped by which forced her to fled. She thought I was already dead but she was wrong. She left me grasping for breath at the side of the road. When I woke up, I felt something changed-well just not something but everything changed. I became a vampire. I resented what I have become and I fled. I found out that Aileen died a few years later when she was twenty-five. When I did not show up for our wedding, she quickly looked for the next veteran of the Great War. She married John Johnson but he abused her and that soon led to her death. My parents died a couple of years later. I attended their funeral but didn't show myself to my relatives. They thought I had gone mad and decided that I was better considered dead. They dug out an empty grave and told others that was where I was buried. They told others that I came back a year before my parents died and I got sick along them though I got it worst and died before them. This silenced all the whispering and rumors. I guess that was for the best I never did like those rich snobs. I fled from the place that I have considerd my home. I became restless.

"For years, I have traveled around the world looking for peace. I have traveled throughout all of the continents. The legends of different tribes all over the world were something that happened because of me, I must admit. I hunted humans and my eyes were red with the blood of my preys. Without anything else to do, I searched for Jane. I found out that she was one of the guards of the Volturi. I went to her, wanting to kill her for giving me this life. She brainwashed me. She told me that I should actually be glad that she turned me. I will be immortal forever, no bullet nor blade can take my life.

"The guards have their own guards under them doing their own dirty bidding. I was Jane's favorite and for forty years, I have been following her blindly, killing for her, hunting for her. I didn't regret it until I finally saw what she had turned me into-what she was. She confessed her love for me but I did not return the feeling. When we confronted the Cullens years ago, I was cast away. I denied her love and Aro didn't want any conflict inside his clan. He told me to leave. I was intrigued by the Cullens and I tried hunting animals only. Soon I craved for human blood. That was when I saw your mother and what she was. I guess what she was helped me the most. She protected humans and I don't want to be the one who made things hard for her. She was already in enough pain. That's how I could control my thirst."

His voice ended solemnly. I wanted to know something but I wasn't sure it was the appropriate time right now. "Did I fulfill your wish?" I asked before I could even stop it.

He bent his head a bit to the right, curios at what I have said. "What wish?"

"Well, when you said that you wanted your child to be as beautiful as Jane, did I disappoint you?" I asked. If I was completely human, I would have blushed madly. "I shouldn't have asked. It's a stupid thing to ask. You don't have to answer," I added quickly but he smiled. His weariness seem to be gone. His scent of bitterness was gone too. He was happy.

"You did." I looked down hurt but he cupped my chin with his thumb and forefinger and made me look at him. "I was disappointed because I realized that I have wished for the wrong thing. I don't think you're as beautiful as Jane but you dimmed her beauty by a thousand times. I'm glad that your beauty isn't in the same level as she. I don't want you close to her in any way."

"Aren't you a sweet talker?" I asked him, letting his hand drop from my chin. "Was that how you caught my mother's eye?"

He laughed. "I'd like to think so. It wouldn't be bad at all. Come on. Let's go inside now. I don't feel you're safe when you're outside like this." He stood up and held his hand out for me. I took it. It was nice talking to my father. I guess I could tell that he really was happy but I could also sense the hurt. Leah still hadn't talked to him. All day, I catch her risking a glance at Ethan but she never says anything. I know she loves him with all of her heart but she's too stubborn and hard-headed to finally fix things up with him.

Once we were inside the house, something hard hit me with full force. Bella was standing over me, her hands balled in a tight fist. I could feel the head spinning round and round while the colors began to get distorted. Pain shot from the side of my head where her marble fist made contact. It made me crumble down to my knees.

"How dare you?! How dare you desire my mother's blood?!" she was screaming hysterically at me. All of her gentleness and goodness were gone to be replaced by deep, scorching, anger. She was poising to hit me with another hard punch.

"Bella, no!" I heard Jacob say as he tried to pull her away from me like everybody else.

"She didn't mean to!" RJ pleaded, shielding me from the mad vampire.

"The hell she did!"

I could hear her struggling to get closer to me once again while the others blocked her way.

"Get out of my way or I'll punch you too, Jake!"

"Bella! Stop it!"

I waved RJ off but I don't think he saw the gesture. I tried to stand up, my legs were shaking under my weight. I could feel blood dripping down my side but there was no sting. There must not be any wound. Then where did the blood come from? My eyes started focusing once more. I saw a weird mist cloak itself around everyone including myself. Immediately we all felt calmer. What was that?

"Thank you, Jasper," Carlisle said as he guided Bella to the couch. Bella seem to be arguing with herself whether to be calm or continue murdering me. She seem to have calmed down and was allowing herself to be led by Carlisle, though a murderous glare still lingered on me. I tore my gaze away from her to Jasper. I didn't know he could control moods.

"Bella, she didn't mean it. There are just some blood that are strong to vampires like mine when I first smelled you," Edward explained patiently, a weird out-of-focus look on his face or was it amused?

Bella snarled. "I don't care. Don't you get anywhere near my mother, do you understand?"

I couldn't help but to nod. I understood where she was coming from and I seem to shrink, becoming smaller and smaller under her murderous gaze. RJ wiped the blood in my face, a look of pure horror in his face. He leaned his head to the side when he realized that there was no more wound, curiosity thickening the air around him.

"Huh. Look's like wolves heal easy," he whispered softly as he wiped the blood some more. "But I thought you wouldn't even wound since you're partly vampire. Weird."

Alice gasped and we all focused on her. She was staring blankly ahead. I looked around the others, puzzled. It seems that Nicole, Sean, and Liv were all clueless on what was going on but the others were focusing on her intently, weary replacing whatever emotion they had just moments before. RJ grasped my hand and I understood right away. She was seeing whatever it was in the future.

There were shadows all over a familiar forest just a few miles from the Reservation. The Cullens were fighting the shadows that surrounded them. I could only catch glimpses of what they were doing since they were moving with inhuman speed. Unlike the shadows, a small boy was clear, standing in the distance. I could see him direct the shadows in attacking the Cullens. He then disappeared and sheer terror ran through RJ's thoughts. Moments later, he lifted his hand from mine and I saw no more.

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella asked worried. She had obviously forgotten about her mother having the blood that most appealed to me.

Alice gulped as she saw that everyone was looking at her. "Alec's coming."

"With the Volturi?" Carlisle asked.

"No. But he wasn't alone either."

"Where did he go when he disappeared?" I asked irritated that RJ didn't let me have the chance to see it.

"He was planning to separate the pack from us and he did so successfully. When he disappeared he went after you Leah but-"

"It doesn't matter! We need to come up with the plan now that we know what Alec's planning to do!" RJ growled, his brown eyes hardening.

"What? Yes, it does. How will I know if Leah survives?" I snapped at him.

"Don't worry, kid. I will. I killed his sister before, I could kill him," Leah said smugly.

"And he's not getting anywhere near us," RJ added with a wild passion but I smelled right through the lie.

"No. He _will_," I said, stating the fact that I know. He didn't look at me but stared angrily ahead.

"You shouldn't lie to a lie detector, you know." Emmett laughed. He was the only one who seemed relaxed. Rosalie gave him a look that clearly disapproved the way he took things right now. "Look, I'm sorry, babe. But I don't really care if that midget came here with a battalion of new born vamps like Victoria did. Honestly, I'm not too worried about that. Just as long as we have a good plan, we'll be fine. We've battled an army before. Just as long as we learn from our mistakes, no one will have to die-well except for them."

"Can you estimate when he will come here?" Bella asked her, her upper teeth digging deep in her lower lip.

"No. But as we speak, he's building an army of newborn vampires."

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't like this. We don't need another confrontation similar with Victoria's. I had enough fighting to last at least another century."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," Ethan murmured.

"No, son. I don't blame you with anything. I'm just stating a mere fact."

"We should be ready despite whatever date he might decide to attack. We don't want him catching us unexpected," Jacob said standing up, no doubt fired up with everything that was going on. "I haven't battled a single vampire in a few years now and I'm really rather getting tired of just practicing on you guys, no offense, but I'd rather get this started."

* * *

Beating Alec and his...minions, as Emmett called them, were everything that we focused on. RJ and I don't even have the time for ourselves, though that's true for everyone else. Alice was concentrated in looking out for his next move, Edward and RJ were always looking for any unknown thoughts, and they told me to be aware of any smell that didn't belong to one of the family's or pack's personality. They told me to train so that I would be able to smell for miles and miles and if I'm able to do that, I would serve as another look out for anyone unwelcome coming.

Nothing happened for at least two weeks. Those two weeks were filled with nothing but training though. I could feel myself growing stronger in terms of hand-to-hand combat with a vampire. There were a couple of times where I have actually beaten Jasper and Leah but I think Leah just wanted me to win so I would stop bugging them about fighting, though that only got me more fired up. It was a good thing that spring break came sooner than later. It was hard for me to stay awake at classes because of fatigue. I'm pretty sure there are a couple of failed tests are coming my way. It wasn't until one night that Alec had finalized his plans and was planning to attack the following day.

"Carlisle, he's here," Alice said suddenly, her voice adapting a weary tone.

"But there wasn't any news about any attacks anywhere," Bella protested outraged looking away from her staring contest with Renesmee. Nessie was with us. She wanted to fight along but Jacob refused violently at the idea. She has been taking care of Billy since he was fully paralyzed.

Alice shook her head. "No. He wasn't attacking anywhere near here. He's been traveling from Canada to California, attacking random people who he thinks are good enough to fight us. But he avoids taking lives from here, knowing that we will get a wind of it."

"It's okay, Bells. We're ready," Jacob added, putting a comforting hand in Bella's shoulder.

"It's not fair. Why should I stay here while you all fight?" Nessie said, her brown eyes blazing angrily.

"NO!" Edward, Bella, Jacob, and RJ all screamed at the same time.

"Why? I could fight as well as you guys can!" she argued passionately.

"Can we let this go? You're not going to fight and that's that," Jacob said firmly. He decided to change the topic before Nessie could _want_ to fight along us. When that happens, he can't do anything about it. "Where will he be waiting for us?"

"A few miles from the reservation on the other side of town. Some of the newborns are already there, waiting for us, tonight."

"Do we go in and ambush them when they aren't ready?" Emmett asked. I could smell excitement in his scent though he couldn't hide it in his voice either.

"Wouldn't it be better if we did ambush them since they were trying to do so?" Jacob agreed.

"We could see in the dark anyways," Emmett added.

"Are you all ready?" Carlisle asked, unsure. "Esme, maybe you should stay here. You and Nessie could wait here."

"What? I thought I was going with you? I thought I was going to fight along?" Esme answered outraged.

"I'm sorry Esme, but..." Edward trailed off.

"But what? I'm as strong as you guys!"

"That's what I'm trying to say!" Nessie complained, joining the small argument.

"No. Both of you stay," Rosalie said suddenly breaking her bitter silence for the first time. I could tell that she didn't want to fight at all though her family was fighting. I guess it was just out of gratitude for the pack and the fact that the people she care for were fighting too were the only reasons why she was going to fight. "We need a lookout just in case the Volturi comes along."

They looked sour but they couldn't argue their way out of that. I couldn't imagine those two fighting anyways. They were just too...kind to fight. I couldn't imagine them tearing newborns into pieces either. I could imagine them taking care of the newborns but not fighting them.

We trooped out into the night, letting the darkness swallow us up. The others were quiet, a little anxious about the upcoming battle but their scents raged on around me. RJ was quiet too though I could guess what he was worried about. I don't think he was fully worried about the fight but rather about my safety.

"I haven't asked you but can wolves see well in the dark?" Carlisle asked seriously.

"Not as clear as you can but enough," Leah answered unconcerned, focused on what she was going to do with Alec, as RJ informed me as he touched my hand once more. I didn't like it. If there was a way for me to stop her, I would definitely.

"Leah, please don't do anything stupid," I begged under my breath as the others recalled the plan once more. "Please." Leah gave me a hard look but didn't say anything.

"Guys, follow me," Jacob said as he started walking to the right of the dark forest while the Cullens went the other way.

"Why are the Cullens going that way?" I asked, following the vampires walk gracefully.

"We're separating. We need to spread out to surprise Alec's newborns while they don't know we're actually coming after them. We're going to corner them. Since they don't sleep, expect the fight to start right away."

* * *

We phased into wolves just before we enter the thicker parts of the forests. I don't like the dark- it's not as if I can't see or anything but I just don't like having the feeling that something was creeping around in the dark; which was true enough. There are newborns creeping around, stalking us to look information for their advantage. It was also hard to dodge the loose branches and the roots. I like walking in the forest in the morning and not at night.

_For crying out loud, Andy, stop complaining so much! It's annoying! _Nicole suddenly spat out.

_Sorry,_ I said meekly. _I just couldn't help thinking._

_Stop biting her head off, Nikki. I know you're tense for the upcoming fight but she's not your enemy, _RJ scowled.

_God, will all of you, just shut up? _Leah said irritated. _Honestly, I've never met so many annoying, whining pups and I've been in this pack for the longest time!_

Jacob started snorting. I knew he was thinking of how ridiculous this seems to be compared to what was coming. He didn't stop this petty arguments but enjoyed this moment in fear that this would be the last of it. I could understand why he was being like this but I think this wouldn't really be the last of it.

_Jake, we'll all be fine, don't worry, _I told him, trying to brush his worries away.

Something rustled on our left and before we could comprehend, vampires surrounded us and from what I could tell, we were outnumbered but the others didn't look worried at all. Confidence were thickening in the air making it hard not to be confident too. Even though we all felt this way, we all were really alarmed at the sight of the newborns. Their eyes were blood red with the same scowling expressions in their faces. They all pounced at us at the same time. We were all fighting three of them each at the same time.

_Be careful! _RJ screamed at me as one of them launched themselves at me, attempting to grab my throat.

_Jacob! How are we going to kill them?_ Leah dodged a newborn and ripped his head off clean from his body. The sight would have been gruesome if the vampires had blood._ We need fire!_

_I'm on it! _Liv said, thinking of the lighter he had in his pocket. The sight revealed that he was hiding a pack of cigarettes along the lighter. Leah growled at the slip but Liv said nothing about it. She didn't have time to dwell upon the at the sight because another set of vampires launched from somewhere and started attacking us.

_How many exactly are there? _I asked as fatigue started taking its toll on my body. It seemed the vampires just keep on coming even though we've ripped them apart. I saw the different body parts reassembling themselves. We really do need the fire. So we tried our best not to throw the parts near each other, flinging them to different parts of the forest.

_Where is that _kid_?! _Leah scowled as she gracefully ripped another vampire head and flinging it with all her strength. But without warning, the forest burst into flames.

Liv's voice screamed in all of our heads, echoing into a million shouts. _Got it!_

_Where have you been?! _Nicole said, narrowly escaping a deadly swipe from the ferocious vampire girl she was fighting.

I felt something dug deep in my gut with such force that I started coughing up blood and everything started getting dizzy. I saw Leah's petite form grabbing the newborn I was fighting by the face. She crushed it and pushed her weight on her back. The crack camouflaged with the fire's crackling. She threw the torso to the fire and the head in her mouth shrieked. I stood up and realized the scene was something that might have came from nightmares. The nightmare became a reality.

Another newborn launched herself to Leah as she pushed me away. He clung on her back so tightly. She tried to shake him off but he was just clinging way too hard. I jumped above both of them and threw the vampire straight to the fire without ripping him apart. I guess that would be enough. Just as long as they were burning, that would be enough. Something jumped in my back and dug their hand on my back. I could feel thick rivers of blood started trickling down my back and to the grass. I screamed in pain as the vampire jumped off my back.

_WHY YOU LITTLE...!! _Leah screamed and chased the vampire into the dark. A young blonde boy followed her while the others continued to fight our pack. My heart sank as I realized who that was-it was Alec. I shot after him to stop Leah being outnumbered. I saw that Leah didn't realize Alec was after her as she was so focused on torturing the newborn. I jumped and launched myself at Alec, preventing him from taking one more step toward Leah. Automatically I phased into a human to prevent others from realizing what I did.

"Where are you going?" I hissed at him as he pushed himself up. "If you're going to go after someone, go after the person you want to kill."

"Ah, Leah," he said with a slick voice. "You killed my sister."

I smirked. Good, he thought I was my mother. "Did you hear her shrieks, Alec?" I taunted him.

He growled. "You'll regret it!" He launched his small figure at me and I dodged him barely. Before he landed on the ground, he grasped tight on my neck, preventing me to get away. "I've studied everything I could find about you. I realized where my sister made the mistake that caused her life. You're the type of person who likes to taunt a lot." He slammed me against the ground, knocking the remaining air out of my lungs. "You're not that powerful, you just outsmarted Jane with your talks and my sister, being so short-tempered, fell for your every insults. But that doesn't matter now. You're going to..."

But something large grabbed his hair and flung him from me. Before Alec's small figure could stand up, the huge figure crushed the small boy and grabbed his arms. It must have been one of the others. I was thankful enough for that. I phased back to a wolf to help him and I realized it was RJ. I tried to talk to him but he didn't answer. Anger burned with hysteria, preventing him from communicating even with his mind. He continued to rip Alec apart, ripping him from limb to limb, while growling loudly. He threw everything in the fire that was spreading to this part now, throwing his head last of all. He stood there, staring at the fire for the longest time while panting heavily.

_RJ... _I started but he slammed me against a tree, his huge body preventing me to move.

_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! WHAT THE HELL, ANDREA! WHAT THE HELL!_

I phased back into a human and let his fur and warmth cover me. This started to calm down and he loosened his grip on me against the tree. "I'm sorry," I whispered, cupping my hand on his cheek. "I...I didn't mean it. I saw Alec going after Leah and...I couldn't let him do that."

He touched my arm. _So you were going to do that to me? What if I didn't realize you were gone. I... I can't live without you now. Don't do that to me ever again, do you understand?_

I nodded. No, RJ, I won't do that ever again. And... I can't live without you too. I never can and never will.


	25. Perfection

XXV.

Perfection

He let me phase back just before Leah returned. She returned with the head of the vampire she was chasing in her mouth. She flung it on the fire casually as if she always behead newborn vampires and threw it on a forest fire. She looked at us, puzzled at why we were here instead of helping the others.

_What are you guys doing here? This is not the time for flirting around! _She said irritated as she jumped into conclusion.

_No. Andy here followed you, _RJ scowled, matching Leah's irritation.

_What? I don't need help, kid. I could fight a newborn without your help._

_No, I know you can do that. I'm not worried about that. I saw Alec follow you here, _I told her, defending myself.

_Alec? Where?! _she said stunned, looking around her expecting to see Alec launching himself to fight us. _Where is he?!_

RJ pointed towards the fire consuming most of the trees almost surrounding us now. _He's dead._

Leah's eyes widened, shock wafted through the thick air. _You killed him? _she asked me in disbelief.

_No. He did, _I told her, looking at RJ who was still staring at the fire. _I think we should get out of here. It's not my plan to be burned to crisp._

_Sure, we should go. Besides, the others might need our help, _I suggested listening to Nicole's, Sean's, Liv's, and Jake's thoughts but they were all a blur as they fought the newborn vampires. Faces flashed before my eyes as their enemies launched themselves but I only got glimpses of them.

Leah and RJ agreed with me as they examined the rest of the pack's thoughts also. They don't really want the others to be left in a battle that should be teamwork. I don't want to think of what will happen to them if one of their enemies overwhelmed them. I shrugged the thought off, not really wanting to think about what might happen. I was so absorbed in worry that I didn't hear the thoughts of RJ and Leah. All I could hear was the pounding of three pairs of paws on the forest floor as we dodged the thick fire forming now. Hearing my name caught my attention. I listened to what the others were saying.

_She shouldn't have done that. There was no excuse for it. I didn't want to know think about what would have happened if Alec...if I didn't get there in time... No! I don't want to think about that. She's safe now and that's what matters, right? She's such an idiot, risking her life like that! She shouldn't have decided to take Leah's place. I have never met any girl so reckless as her, it's a miracle that she's even alive now! Gosh, why didn't I notice her before?! I've always took her for granted. I knew she was already feeling strong feelings towards me even before she phased into a wolf and imprinted on me but I just ignored it. She's beautiful, yes, but I guess I have never bothered to get to know her. Now that I _am _getting to, I have never been so frustrated in my life! How does she expect me to be always relaxed when I know she had her impulses to protect people?! It's not like I don't care about Leah. She's been great, bitter at times, but she has been a great mentor. She could have defended herself well enough without her interference. Gosh, what an idiot!_

_I don't get it. I was doing fine, _I argued suddenly, fuming over his words. _And thanks for the insults toward my intelligence._

_Well, you are! You didn't have to do that!_

_How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?! You didn't have to go that far!_

_You made me so mad, did you know that?! Don't ever do that again, ever!_

_I already told you I won't. I'll try not to again but I won't guarantee you anything._

_What?!_

_You can't expect me not to lay my life on the line for the people I care about, do you?_

_It's not fair. I can't comprehend what will happen to you. I...don't want to think about that._

Leah was listening intently at us, observing our argument. She saw RJ's memories of Alec choking me and how he killed him. I saw how she saw RJ in my eyes. I shivered at RJ's face etched with deep hatred and anger. RJ could be terrifying if he wanted to.

_Do you want me to resolve to that? _he asked me suddenly, observing his face on our memories with dislike.

_Oh, I'd like to see that. Wouldnt' that be interesting? _I teased lightly to ease the building tension already.

_Shut up._

Before I could retort anything, we were in the spot were the others where. There was no trace of the newborn vampires and the others seem untouched. They looked exhausted but Jacob was very glad that there had no serious damage on his pack and they were able to beat all of the enemies without much effort.

_Good job, everyone, _he said as if this was just a training session and everybody seem to be doing well. _Now we should really find the others. We need to find out what they plan to do with this fire._

_Do you think anyone died? _Sean asked hesitantly but he asked the question that everyone was worried about.

_No. They're all fine. I could still hear their voices and they're just about finished too, _RJ soothed all of our worries and we breathed in relief though there was no one more relieved than Leah. She was thinking about Ethan now. When she realized that we were all listening, she quickly pushed Ethan's image away. RJ suddenly gasped and what he saw in Alice's head wasn't good. _They're coming!_

We all ran to where they were. If the Volturi came, the Cullens would need all of our help. My heart sank at the thought that we might be too late. What if we didn't come there on time? It looked like it was Jake's, Leah's, and RJ's worry too. They know much more about the Volturi than Nicole, Sean, Liv, and I do since Jacob and Leah already encountered them and RJ saw what they were like when he probed Edward's head for information about them.

_I think we should phase into humans, _RJ suggested. _The Cullens still want to prove to them that we are not interested in taking over their power._

_But wouldn't it be risky? _Nicole asked.

_We don't have any other choice now so just do it, _Jacob said as he led the boys toward a patch of thick trees where they could dress. We went to the opposite side to dress to. As I changed and placed on the thin clothes, my heart hammered against my chest. I flinched at the deep wound still bleeding on my back.

"Don't worry, it'll heal in about an hour or two," Leah said, examining the deep wound. "Wolves heal fast. Just don't let it get infected. If you do, then you will certainly have a huge problem. Here, we could help wrap this around you." She ripped one of her sleeves clean. She ripped one of Nicole's sleeves too and tied them both tightly. Then she tied the makeshift bandage around my waist and tightened it.

* * *

The Cullens were fine; a bit disgruntled and their clothes were also wripped in different parts, but otherwise, they were fine. There were not a trace of the newborn vampires around, just the angry fire that was bearly consuming the forest now but not even touching us. They already know the Volturi were coming and we were so alarmed, jumping at the smallest sound.

"Good, you phased back to wolves. We need to prove to them that we only want to live peacefully. Bella is not even going to put her shield up but once Edward sensed that the Volturi is planning an attack, her shield will be up at once," Carlisle said as he saw us, relief crossing his face. "Edward told me you met Alec."

"Yeah. He went after Leah and Andy went after him. RJ killed him though," Jacob reported.

Carlisle sighed. "We saw him and were coming after him when he just...disappeared."

"Why aren't you coming after the other vamps? There's gotta be some who ran away when they saw the fire," Jacob said, looking around the Cullens.

"The Volturi are taking care of them now. We just need to stay put for now. Look, the fire is starting to stop. I think the Volturi are stopping it as we speak." I looked at the forest. It was true, the fire forest wasn't spreading any longer and there was some kind of path of burned grass and trees that was large enough for people to go through without being harmed by the raging fire. Before anyone else could speak, a group of beautiful people came out of that path with a smug smile in their faces. I smelled the smell of fear, mixing with the bitter scent of smoke. RJ automatically grabbed my hand and this confirmed my worst fears- the Volturi had come.

"Ah, Aro," Carlisle said pleasantly but I could smell coldness in the air around him.

"Carlisle, we meet once again," the vampire in the front said calmly. He seemed to be the only one visible while the others settled in the shadows. I smelled the air around him and realized he had the same powers as Edward and RJ though there was a hint of something different, though I could not quite point it out. I could tell he was also fond of collecting power. It was not only him who had an ability though I did not see who the others were.

"Yes, we do seem to meet at the most...unpleasant circumstances."

The vampire named Aro shook his head. "I am not pleased, Carlisle. You have killed two of my guards."

"But you have not came here to punish us. You did not help them," Carlisle said smugly.

His milky red eyes lit up. "Yes, that is true. We only came here to clean up after what mess Alec did."

_He would have killed Alec and Jane himself if they survived their encounters with us, _RJ thought bitterly, communicating with our touch. _Shoot. _I was puzzled by the sudden exclamation but he closed me out before I could inquire about it. Then I saw Aro was studying us, his eyes focused on our pack.

"Ah, Carlisle, it seems your return to Forks have triggered the phasing of new wolves," Aro said as if stating the weather. "Ah and off-springs of the old pack and...your granddaughter." He spat the words slickly but the insult was evident.

"Yes, we needed to return when we found out Alec was going after Leah. We weren't really going to let that happen. I'm sorry if we had to left suddenly. It was rude, I must admit."

"I must say, your...new allies have very, very interesting powers. Andrea got her talent from you, Ethan, I believe? But it only strengthened with Leah being a wolf," he said, his eyes met mine and I could feel him probing inside my head and I didn't like it. RJ clasped my hand firmer.

_Don't worry about it, I know, I don't like him being inside your head but just calm down. _RJ whispered inside my head.

"Ah, and young RJ. You look so much like Jacob, but your eyes. Yes, I recognize those eyes. But it belonged to a human who gives out a very mouthwatering smell." Aro smiled as he saw our hands locked together. "You have both your grandfather's and your mother's power. You can communicate outside your wolf form. Interesting. And you imprinted on young Andrea."

RJ's jaws locked together so tight that I was afraid he was going to break his teeth inside. _If you do anything to her, Aro. I will hunt you down myself._

_RJ! Don't say such ridiculous things! _Edward scowled. _It's not worth it!_

_Foolish boy. Do you think your short years of experience will be enough for centuries of my existence? You should listen to your grandfather; he's a very wise man. And don't you think it is Andrea's choice whether she wants to join my guards if she wants to. You could come also but I do not need your mind-reading and I do not care about what you think, _Aro sneered.

"No, thank you," I said out loud, shouting it in my head so he would hear clearly. "I am not interested."

"Ah, too bad. And I don't think your children have changed their minds also?" he asked, looking expectantly at Bella and Alice.

"No, Aro, I'm quite fond of my family," Alice said, her eyes going cold as her skin.

Bella also looked at Aro directly. "I still did not change my mind."

"Very well then. We do not need to stay here," Aro said as he swept his eyes for the last time.

"What?! Are you going to let them go _again_?!" a voice from behind shrieked. "They have done the most crimes! They have killed two of our guards and you'll letting them go?!"

"Peace, brother. We do not need a war right now. We are not ready and they are not ready. I am not fond of fighting with an unfair advantage," Aro snapped, his eyes seeming to lose its milkiness and his blood red irises were terryfying; something that you might see in your nightmare. Without even looking back, he whipped around and walked out of the small blackened area where a few smokes were still rising up from the fire. When they were gone, we were all relieved, the smell was immediately released.

Without caring about the fact that everyone was still with us, RJ grabbed me and pulled me into a hug; my body fit around his arms perfectly. His arms were locked so tightly I thought he was never going to let me go, which was perfectly fine with me. I buried my face on his chest while he buried his face on my hair, his breath warm against my scalp.

_It looks like your parents are all right now, _he thought. I pulled my self out from him slightly just to look at Ethan and Leah. My jaw dropped as I saw them in a tight hugs, their lips pressed against the other moving madly. I couldn't help smiling. At least they were okay now.

Then something flashed in his head and he let go off me right away like he was shocked. His eyes traveled around the pack without really seeing us, pain was coming out strong in his scent. I looked worried at him and I took a step forward. He didn't see me. He was scaring me, I didn't like seeing him this way.

"RJ?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

Edward placed a hand on his shoulder, assisting him. "You should go," he told his grandson. "He was like a father to you."

"What's going on?" Jacob asked, looking from his son to Edward. "Are you all right, RJ?"

"Jacob," he gasped, clutching on Jake's shirt collar. "I-i-it's Billy! He's being rushed to the hospital right now. He's with Sue. I-I-I don't think he can make it." I could smelled the shock beginning to thicken in the air that it was unbearable. Then I smelled the pain that was beginning to get thick too. I was worried about Billy too. I have lived my whole life on Jacob's leadership but I know Billy enough and he was like a father to everyone in the reservation. "We need to go now." Without warning, they both phased into wolves, tearing their clothes apart.

The rest of the pack started moving towards them too, but the Cullens all grasped us by the arm before we could take another step forward. We all looked back at the Cullen who was holding us at the same time. They were staring at us right in our eyes, piercing our souls.

"I think we need to leave them alone for now," Carlisle told me, his eyes never leaving mine. "You could pay your respects later on. Just let them be right now."

"But Billy is our old chief!" Leah exclaimed, trying to free herself from her husband's grasp.

Edward shook his head. "We understand that but it's time for their family. Comfort them when they need it."

* * *

The sun was slowly rising up when I walked by the cliff where RJ, Jacob, and Renesmee just watching it rise. I could feel the grief in them and I shared their pain too. RJ and Jake were still both in their wolf forms. I sat down beside RJ and he looked at me. The others didn't seem to notice me. I touched his head and whispered I'm sorry. His eyes were watering but he nodded. I've known Billy for all of my life. I've witnessed his wisdom and bravery. I've seen the influence he had in his son, grandson, and every boy in the tribe. His death was a real loss. RJ settled his head in my shoulder and I could feel hot, warm tears flowing from his cheeks and soaking my sleeve.

"I'm sorry," I said sadly, making my voice loud enough for Jacob and Renesmee to hear me too. My voice was already thick with tears.

Renesmee sighed after a minute. "I think we should go home. You guys must be exhausted. Come on Jake." She stood up and Jacob followed. I couldn't say he looked like her dog because he and his son looked too glorious to be considered as pets when they're in their wolf forms.

I wiped my tears with the back of my hands. "I think we should go too," I whispered to RJ. He lifted his head and followed Renesmee and Jacob. I stood up and gazed at the son. Rest in peace, Billy, you'll be missed.

* * *

I hesitated. His bedroom door seem to be daring me to go in. I finally entered and saw him lying in his bed, staring at the wall, only wearing shorts. My hormones were having a wild party inside me and I could feel my face heat up uncomfortably. I was already with him and I shouldn't really be uncomfortable around him. He looked up and saw me standing there. I settled down on his chair by his desk. He stood up and walked to me. He held out his hand, his chocalate brown eyes were blank. I took it hesitantly, never lifting my eyes on his face. He scooped me up and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thanks for sleeping over," he whispered, brushing a strand of hair off my eyes. His palm cupped my face. He was coming so close I could see every strand of his long eyelashes. I wanted him so much but I forced myself to push myself back as far as his arms would allow me. He looked disappointed.

"No. You're in grief and lonely. I don't want to be used to temporarily satisfy your lonliness. Besides, what's the rush?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have forever, don't we? We can't let go of each other so there's no use rushing into anything."

He sighed. "You're right." But he still held me close to him. I didn't mind it a bit. I like being in his arms, feeling like nothing could hurt me. I let his smell wash over me, letting it weaken and strengthen me at the same time. "Can you promise me something?" he asked after a few minutes.

"That depends."

He scowled at this but ignored it. "Promise me you'll always tell me what you think. Tell me what your thoughts are without editing it, all right?"

"That wouldn't really matter. You would hear my thoughts anyways so why make me promise something like that?" I frowned, searching for a clue that would explain what he was asking for in his eyes.

"I know. But if you do this, I'll know you trust me enough to tell me what you think."

My frown deepened. "You already know I trust you."

"Please just do this. Besides, if we share our thoughts, we don't have to share anything personal or private to the pack."

I sighed. "I guess. But that's not fair."

He leaned his head to the side. "What is?"

"Well, you would know what I think and you will know that I'm not editing anything I'm saying. But I won't have any way of knowing what you think or what you're saying is what you think."

"Then I would have to just hold you all the time to let you know." At that moment, he looked so boy-like. He was unbearably cute. I couldn't help smiling.

I sighed and placed my cheeks against his bare chest. "Will you hold me like this every time you can?"

"Forever," he whispered, placing his forefinger and thumb on my chin. He forced my face to look up at him. He was starting to come closer to me once again. I couldn't move at all, his fingers were holding me at place. His chocolate eyes, warm and melted, held my gaze. His smell was overwhelming me again, making me weak. I could feel my knees shake under my weight. He scooped me up, holding my whole form in his forearm. At last he took his fingers off my chin. I thought I could pull away but he placed his hand under my hair. He was coming closer and closer that I could feel his sweet breath on my lips.

I let him overwhelm me. The moment our lips met, I felt I was going to melt. I thought of fighting from this but my yearning for him won. I kissed him vigurously as he did too. Every cell in my body seem to be made up of him, my whole life revolved around this boy holding me, and my whole identity seem to be made up of him. He was my heart and I was sure I am his too. I could feel my heart hammering against my lungs while my whole body heated up. I was starting to get uncomfortable just being supported by his arm. But I didn't mind all of this at all. There was so many imperfections around me but this moment was just perfect. As long as it was his lips pressed against mine, I don't care what happens to the world. Slowly my thoughts faded and I could only think about his lips, my head seem to be made of how I love him. I love you, RJ, forever and ever. Nothing could change that.


	26. New Day New Life

Twenty-Six

New Day; New Life

"Come on! You're not dressed yet?! Do you plan to get married today? Stop hiding!" Alice knocked, barely keeping her patience in check. She could have easily break the door if she wanted to. I doubt the painted plank of wood would keep her from getting me. "You're acting like a child, you know that?"

"I could get things done myself, Alice so stop worrying about me," I told her. "You know how much I hate being taken care off."

"You are so like Bella!" she said, her voice was soft but it reached a higher pitch that just was not normal. She slammed her hand hard against the door in frustration. It shook violently, the hinges threatening to come off.

"Hey, Esme is not going to be pleased if she found out you're trying to destroy her bathroom door," I shouted over to her, smiling at her frustrations.

"Oh, you are so frustrating, you know that?!"

I laughed. "Yeah, I know." I heard her turn and walked away, no doubt to terrorize another pair.

I sighed. Despite the fact that I was acting this way, I am actually excited to get married. I was nervous but very excited. The only reason why I didn't let Alice drag me into her bathroom is because I didn't want to bother her with anything else. She has already done so much for this wedding though I have been complaining about her getting me everything. She was even planning to invite the whole town! Good thing Carlisle pointed out to her that it wouldn't be wise since everyone else they knew was already getting older. Suspicion would arise in the area if that happens, jeopardising everyone from their family to the pack.

I don't like all of this attention that they have placed me in. It wasn't just Alice; it was everyone in my whole family, even the cubs. When I was younger, I didn't mind being the center of attention; It's not as if I love being in the spotlight but I don't hate it either. When I was a child, Alice would put me in these clothes and she would make me model them in front of my family and some of the other clans that were present at that time. But that all changed when the rest of my family, including my mother and father, left for Alaska almost two decades ago. They have asked me to come with them but I could not leave my Jacob here. I could not imagine a world without him because he _is _my world and I'm pretty sure I'm his too.

When they left, I was welcomed into Jacob's home. I helped Billy out around the house since it had been years since they had a woman taking care of their home. Billy wasn't young either and though Sue would come by often, she have her own family to attend to. Living at the Reservation had been a great thing for me. I was still given attention but that all faded in a few months and they treated me as one of their own. I was able to meet Sam's pack and the new pups in Jacob's pack. I became one of the people who take care of them.

I sighed again. I couldn't shake off the feeling that this was all a dream. It seemed the moment that I was born, not a single good thing followed. The Volturi and their guards kept on coming unexpected in our lives, terrorizing those I care about. Then there was the fact that my family left me before they got to know my son and finally Billy's death a couple of years ago. All of those things were unexpected blows to my heart, making it throb with every beat.

"Get dressed, Edward! Jeez, how come everyone's being so frustratingly annoying today?!" I heard Alice's muffled voice from my parents' room. My father and I laughed at the same time.

"But, the bride's not even dressed yet," Edward pointed out. "She's been hiding in the bathroom all morning."

_No! She's going to come back here! Please, just keep her busy for now! _I thought frantically. Edward laughed again.

"Fine," he said and I wasn't sure if he was talking to Alice or to me.

I heard her fussing over Edward's tuxedo and Bella's make up. I could almost imagine my mother rolling her eyes over and over again at Alice's persistance to make everything and everyone beautiful. I didn't dare to come down the stairs in fear of what kind of decorations she had set up there for the wedding. It was my chance to sneak out of the room to talk to my son. I was sure Alice would be too busy fussing over my parents to notice me but I still didn't want to take any chances. I opened the bathroom door as quietly as I could, not daring to breathe knowing she'll hear it. I tiptoed out of the room, carefully avoiding making any sound.

"Renesmee," I heard Alice hiss dangerously. She was behind me in just a split second.

"Hi, Alice," I turned around horrified but greeted her pleasantly, smiling as wide and as innocent as I could.

Her eyes were flaming. "What do you think you're doing?"

_Help!_

"I-I-I was just..."

"Alice," my mother's voice drifted over the opened bedroom door. "Let her go."

"But Bella," she whined, her lips forming a cute pout as she made her way back to her sister.

"I just need to talk to RJ, that's all," I told Alice guilty. "I promise when I'm done, I'll let you drag me back."

That seemed to lighten her up as she grabbed Bella's hand. "Okay, when you're done. Come on, Bella, I haven't finished putting your make up yet. I don't know what kind of eyeshadow will go great on your eyes and form of face. Maybe I could put on what I usually put on but I'm not sure if that will actually look good. Oh I just can't decide!" she said excitedly as if she's a little girl left in a candy store. Bella rolled her eyes and winked at me.

"Thanks, I love you!" I mouthed at her and she smiled, letting Alice finally drag her back in the room. I turned and ran to my son's room at the third floor. I still avoided looking at the bottom floor. Good thing everyone was so busy with their own preparations. I was sure they didn't want to upset Alice.

"Would you stay still, RJ!" I heard Andrea's small voice said even before I stopped in their bedroom door.

"Well, would you stop poking me with that thing?!" I heard my son's huge voice reply back, equally frustrated.

"I'm not poking you, okay? It's supposed to go by your chest, you idiot!"

"Okay, are we settling to insults and injury, now?" he said jokingly. I stepped inside their room, leaning over the door's frame.

"Renesmee!" Andrea shrieked in surprise. She was wearing a simple shirt and jeans while attending to my son who was already wearing his tuxedo. She held a white rose and a small pin in one of her hands and the other was positioned in one of RJ's shoulder to keep him still. She immediately placed the white rose and pin down as if they were deadly weapons. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled, looking directly at her. Andrea was not that tall but wasn't short either. Her waist length black hair was still messy. I don't doubt she's here in order to hide from what Alice plans for her. She looks so much like her mother though her skin wasn't as olive as Leah's. Her liquid silver eyes were both mesmerizing and terrifying. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"But I'm not the one getting married," she pointed out.

"I guess. I wanted to talk to you both."

I looked at RJ and a frown was evident in his face. I knew he could hear me. I looked at him to confirm what it must be that he saw. His chocolate eyes hardened. He sat down at the humungous bed to stop himself from falling. He looks so much like Jacob. I could clearly see Jacob in him both in his physical appearance and his personality. If it wasn't that chocolate brown eyes, I would have never guessed I wasn't staring at the man I was about to marry.

Andrea looked at RJ then to me and back again, a deep frown disturbing her beautiful face. She could smell the tension. "What's going on?"

_Let me explain to her, RJ,_ I told my son. He locked his jaw and slowly nodded.

"Andrea, RJ, Jacob and I have decided that it is time for us to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes. After the wedding, my family is going to move back to Alaska to start living there. I mean, they need to go because Forks isn't a safe place for a family of immortals any more. People are starting to whisper about the Cullens once again. We've decided that after the honeymoon, Jacob and I are going to follow them. Leah is going too since Ethan is coming along."

"W-w-what about the pack?" she asked, her knees were already shaking.

"Jacob is giving the Alpha title to you, RJ. He wants you to become the tribe's new leader."

"But if you're all leaving, that means there's not much of a chance there will be new pups."

I shook my head. "As long as you're here, Andrea, there will be new pups since a large percentage of you is a vampire."

Her eyes widened, fear flowing from the liquid silver. "I'm going to be the reason why innocent children will phase?" she asked, revolted.

"Not necessarily, Andrea. It's not your fault so don't start blaming yourself."

RJ shook his head. "I don't think I'm ready yet," he said it like a child and my heart melted. It was painful to be away from my only son but I know he couldn't leave the pack. He stuffed his face in his hands.

I approached him with a smile. "You're ready enough, RJ." I kneeled down and gently pushed his face up to look at me. "It's in your blood."

I headed out the door and went back down the stairs, looking for Alice. How come if you don't need people, they were always so keen in finding you but when you do need them, they wouldn't even show themselves. It was a lucky thing that Jacob wasn't getting ready here. He was with his friends back at the Reservation. If he saw me like this, he would think I wasn't interested in marrying him.

"Alice, where are you?" I whispered softly, knowing wherever she may be, she will hear me. A swift gust of air flew past me and a blur of color came with it. My aunt was suddenly standing by my side, delicately wrapping her fingers around my forearm.

"Let's get you ready, shall we?"

* * *

Letting Alice put make up on me wasn't bad at all. I just closed my eyes and fell asleep though she wasn't pleased about that when she realized it. She kept on nudging me, making me wake up with a start. I could tell she must have had a lot of practice with these things. Of course she moved with inhuman speed though she was more irritated that she's rushing her art.

"I told you to come out of that bathroom two hours before and now we have to hurry. You know I hate rushing these kinds of things!" she kept on pointing it out over and over again as she placed certain liquids in certain parts of my face. "We have to get your hair done and the dress."

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I had to talk to my son."

She sighed, her sweet breath brushing my face. "I know. How did he take it?"

"He's sad but I think he'll be ready to lead the pack."

"What about Andrea?"

"I think she's more depressed. She thinks she's the reason why there will be new pups."

"But it is true, isn't it?"

"She's just the part of the reason. Do you honestly think new pups can beat her? No. She's way stronger than new pups."

"So, why would there be new pups if not because of her?"

"Don't you want to come by here sometimes?"

"Ah, good point."

"I don't really want to away from them for a long time. I don't think I could not stop worrying."

Alice stopped. I opened my eyes, wondering why she stopped her "art". She was smiling and it was the first time that I have seen a vampire close to tears. "They'll be fine," she whispered gently.

I sighed. "I hope so."

* * *

By the time that we were done with all of the preparations, our guests and everyone else was ready. When I saw them from the top of the second floor stair, the butterflies in my stomach started fluttering hard. I struggled to keep the remaining blood that I have drank when I hunted that morning from coming up. _No,_ I swallowed. _I'm fine. I'll be fine._

The guests were starting to settle down, taking their seats at the huge garden that Alice built just last night. I wasn't getting cold feet, I was just nervous about everything. I mean that's normal, right? I didn't know how to react to those many people. The pack was there, both its old and current members. Alice persuaded Carlisle to even invite the other vampires from different clans and even the nomads. We were all horrified when Carlisle agreed to this. We didn't want the pack and the other members of the tribe to freak out about the fact that there were vampires with them. I don't want a war breaking off in my own wedding.

"Don't be so worried," my father's beautiful voice whispered from behind me. He grasp my elbow and slowly spun me around. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks, dad. I'm just worried about what our guests would think of each other."

He looked hard around the guests. He was barely older than I was though his golden eyes poured out wisdom. He smiled at my worried expression. "Don't worry, they're not pleased with the sight of the other group but Jacob had enough sense to talk to everyone in his tribe not to do or say anything. Carlisle also had a word with all of the vampires the same thing so don't worry about anything, do you understand? Did you seriously think your family was going to let your wedding day be ruined?"

I smiled and planted a soft kiss on his marble cheek. "Thanks, daddy."

He laughed. "Are you getting soft on me now?"

"Well there are a lot of things that can change in a wedding."

He smiled and offered his hand. "Come on, you're shining moment has come."

* * *

I waited just inside the house as the procession started. My chest had tightened considerably and I could feel sweat rolling down my neck. Nervous, how could a half-vampire, half-human like me feel nervous? Humans feel nervous but vampires are always so sure of themselves. I hate this feeling. I just wanted to get this over with.

The music started to play. My hand gripped my father's arm firmer than necessary. If I was gripping a human's arm, I knew I could've broken it, but my father didn't even feel a thing. He placed his comforting hand above mine not because my grip was hurting him, but because he knew how nerve-racking this actually is.

"It's going to be fine."

Once I saw the boy nervously standing by the altar, I didn't feel anything else but bliss. I didn't see anything but him. I was finally going to marry my favorite boy-wolf. How lucky was I? I couldn't help smiling at him and he returned the smile. This had always been the case for Jacob and I. We didn't need to say anything to express how much we love each other. Simple actions like a smile or a touch of a hand was enough for us to know that we are the world to each other.

Charlie Swan stood in front of the altar. He was going to preside over the wedding since he was the chief police of Forks. I guess it was one of his duties. He was happy like everyone else in this wedding. I finally felt thankful to Alice for everything she has done. She really placed so much in this.

Throughout the wedding, I couldn't take my eyes off my Jacob and he couldn't either. I showed him what he looked like and what I felt like at random moments. He couldn't stop smiling foolishly like a kid won the top prize in the carnival. My heat pounded faster and faster as we got to our vows. I know this wasn't nerves. This was something so much better than nerves. Once he said his vows, I couldn't help smiling though not smiling was impossible at this moment.

"Jacob, it's been a long time. We've experienced everything from joy to pain, bliss to suffering. I appreciate that you have always been at my side through my happiest moments to the toughest times. I can never leave you, ever and I promise for the rest of my existance that you will always have my heart. Take good care of it. In return, in front of our families, friends, and guests, I vow to love you, take care of you, and always make you happy for the rest of the time I am here on earth."

"With the power invested in me, I now proudly pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black. You may now kiss the bride," Charlie announced.

Jacob leaned over me and took me by my waist. His soft warm lips first brushed with mine so softly like a whisper but he kissed me more deeply. He vibrated throughout every fiber in my being. It felt like this kiss would last forever but when it did end, I was disappointed. But I knew I had my forever with him. So in a way, that kiss will last forever.

Author's note: i am proud to present you my last chapter for this story. Thank you all once again for giving this story such great reviews throughout. If you did not know who's point of view this is, it's Renesmee. I know she's suddenly random but SprinkledwithTwilight requested that her wedding was to be seen in her point of view and it ended this story perfectly, at least in my opinion. please keep on reading my other stories and keep reviewing them honestly. Thank you all. :)


End file.
